Tainted
by QueenManaOfEgypt
Summary: I'm sorry I let her taint me.'Was all Hagi wanted to tell Saya.What if Diva had raped Hagi instead of Riku.What if he was Knight-napped the same night?Does he escape?Will he survive to raise his twins?And will he ever stop feeling so tainted?Sagi/Hava
1. The Order

A/N: Hello all! I'm Mana and this is my first Blood + Fanfic! ^^

Well, at least the first idea I've published.

**Summary: "I'm sorry I let her taint me…"was all Hagi wanted to tell Saya. What if Diva had raped Hagi and not Riku? And what if he was Chevalier-napped that night too, and used as Diva's lil' pet? Does he escape? Does he survive to raise his twins? And most importantly, will he ever stop feeling so tainted? All this action and much more! R& R please!**

**Rated: M**

**Genre: Romance/Angst**

Please Enjoy!

Enter Saya and Hagi.

Mana: O…M…G…HAGI-KUUUUNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!! SAYA-CHHHHHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Saya: O.O0

Hagi:……..

Saya: Well, umm…Nice to meet you…?

Hagi: Pleased to make your acquaintance…

Mana: I LOOOOVE YOU BOTH!!!!!!

Saya: O.O0

Hagi:……..

Mana: Can I have your autograph?

Saya: ^^0 Sure!

Hagi: If that is what you wish…

Mana hands them her autograph book.

Mana: Here you go!

Saya: Arigato!

Hagi: Doumo arigato gozaimasu.

Mana: Nonsense! I'm the one who should be thanking you two!

Saya: For what?

Mana: For being so awesome! ^.~

Saya: ^ . ^0

Hagi: …

Mana: Hey, Hagi can you please say the disclaimer?

Saya: And why would he listen to you? Hagi-koi only listens to me.

Hagi: Silence Saya…

Saya: O^O

Mana: Thank you, Hagi-muffin! ^^

Hagi: My apologizes Saya, but is it not better to stay on her good side? After all, she now controls our destiny…

Mana: So true…-grins and flashes peace-

Saya: Well that makes sense. So Hagi's only obeying you for my benefit.

Hagi and Mana share a glance.

Mana: Of course…

Hagi: If that is what you wish to believe…

Mana: Okay! Hagi, the disclaimer!

**Disclaimer by Hagi: Mana doesn't own Blood +… **

Enter Kai.

Mana: Why are you here Kai-kun? –smiles sweetly-

Saya: Yeah...Why are you here Aniki-san?-blinks-

Kai: I'm just here to drop Riku off. He's been bugging me about this all day.

Riku enters.

Riku: Ohayo! Hi Saya nee-chan! Bonjour Hagi!

Saya: Hi Riku otouto-kun!

Hagi: Bonjour Riku…

Riku: You must be Mana-sama.

Mana nodds.

Riku: I'm really pleased to meet you.

Mana: Awwww! KAWII! I'm beyond pleased to meet you! n.n I can speak French too you know!

Riku: Really! n.n

Mana: Bon! That means 'okay' in French. ^^

Kai: I'm going to be sick. Another fangirl…

Mana freezes.

Mana: What-did-you-call me?

Kai: An obsessionate, hysterical and unrealistic fangirl. Why? Do you have a problem with that?

Mana: No, not really. I'm just surprised that lil' Kai-chan can pronounce such big words!

Kai's face turns red and he looks away.

Saya and Riku fall over laughing.

Hagi's lips turn upward with the tinniest hint of a smile.

Everyone: O.O

Mana: It's time to end the funny and bring out the curry! Time to actually move on to the fanfic!

**Tainted**

-----Hagi x Saya----

Chapter One

The Order

Saya has her new sword in hand as she ran randomly through the halls of the massive vessel, hoping to find safety.

'_Or at least somewhere to hide Kai and Riku while we fight…'_ She thought.

Red alarms flashed brightly and serins wailed as Saya, with Hagi faithfully at her side ran. She is flagged by her adoptive brothers. Suddenly, metal begins to descend and block her view point. Anxious she looks back, still running. The metal plates are separating her and her chevalier from her brothers.

"What's happening!?!" She screams above the noise to no-one and everyone.

"It seems the alarm system has been triggered and-" Hagi's voice rang clear until he was interrupted.

"We can see that!" Says Kai.

"Aniki!" Exclaims Riku, "Let him finish!"

Kai mealy nods and pouts.

"Continue please Hagi," Says Saya.

"Earlier today, I questioned David-san about the ship's security. He told me that in case of an emergency, we should assemble on the roof to be taken to safety by helicopter."

"Why?" Asked Kai, once again interrupting Hagi.

"Would you let him talk!?!" Demands Saya, glaring.

Kai simply crosses his arms and obeys.

"Hagi?" She says.

"In response to you, Kai, it's because the threat is too great to handle on board right now. Unless, that is, that Saya is able to confront Diva and defeat her. And even in that case, the safety of the other members is taken into account."

"By doing what?" Asks Riku.

"By initiating the 'Self-destruct'…"

Gasps are heard.

"So what's happening?"asks Saya, still plowing through the debris and crystallized body parts.

"According to my questioning of the Head of Security and the Technical Advisor, I'm assuming that they've re-programmed the mainframe to section off the ship in hopes of trapping Diva within the ship and sending her to the depths of the ocean." Monotones Hai.

Nodding, the group ran…straight into a _herd _of chiropterans.

"Hagi, Take Kai and Riku to safety. I'll be fine."

And before the slate-eyed chevalier can respond, Riku speaks.

"But, Saya-nee-chan-" Starts Riku, his new instincts kicking in.

"No buts, Riku. Go." Says Saya, eyeing the creatures before her.

"Are you sure about this?" Asks Kai. "We can help!"

"I know you guys want to, Kai. But I need you to go with Hagi. This might get intense and I can't concentrate if I'm worrying about your safety."

"Well then I'll take Riku to safety. I can handle that by myself. I don't need a babysitter."

"I know you don't want one, Kai, but in these conditions you do need Hagi or someone a little more trained to watch your back. Now stop complaining and go!"

"I'm not going anywhere with him," Says Kai stubbornly as he crosses his arms.

"Come on Aniki, "Says Riku, "Saya-nee-chan is right. Don't be so stubborn!"

Just then a chiropteran appears before Riku, slashing at him with its claws.

Hagi is there in an instant, bandage flowing in the wind. The beast is cut in half. Blood splatters everywhere. Another tackles the knight from the left, knocking him back. Within a flash he is behind it, slicing its head off, knowing full well that that will only hold it back for so long. More of the blood thirsty creatures attach him from all sides. With his human hand, Hagi pulls out one of his trusty daggers. He defeats most of them effortlessly. The first chiropteran reforms and heads for Kai who is trying to protect Riku with his black pistol, but to no avail. Hagi appears before them and uses his cello case to shield both males. Pushing the beast forward, he hits with the base of the case. It is sent flying into the opposite wall.

As the chiropterans surround them all, Saya quickly runs through the lot plunging her blood-coated sword into her sister's monstrous minions. Left and right, the beasts begin to crystallize.

"Hagi! Get Kai and Riku outta here!"Orders Saya, "Use whatever force necessary to get them to oblige!"

"If that is what you wish…" States her ever loyal chevalier, for about the millionth time that day.

Bowing with his right hand over his heart and his left on the strap of the metal enforced cello case, he turned, his usually emotionless eyes holding fear and uneasiness.

"This way…" He says to the boys.

----H-A-G-I----

Reaching an intersection, Hagi takes the left path. Kai follows but Riku stops to breathe.

"Wait!" He calls breathlessly, leaning on the wall.

Looking back, Hagi blinks indifferently. He walks up to the young boy and lifts him into his arms bridal-style.

Shocked, Riku grasps firmly to Hagi's coat.

"Hold on," Says the Knight.

Scared, Riku nods.

Seeing the boy's fear he leans down and says, "I won't hurt you. Just trust me. I promise to protect you as I protect Saya."

Surprised, Riku looks up, "Why would you want to protect me as you do Saya-nee-chan?"

"Because," Continues Hagi, running, "I may not be able to protect and support Saya forever…When than time comes, you must be there for her…You are her future. And as her chevalier, you become my brother."

Riku had never heard Hagi say so much, and with such a soft and caring tone none the less!

'_He's serious. I felt the need to protect because I've become her chevalier. And that means I'm also connected to Hagi! So now I've got two older brothers! Alright!'_

"Does this mean I can call you Hagi-onii-sama!?!" Asks Riku, hopefully.

Hagi nods. Sometimes that boy was just too sweet and carefree.

'_Like Saya was…'_

"And will you call me Riku-Otouto?" Asks Riku, an innocent light shinning in his eyes.

Hagi's heart tore, seeing those eyes. They looked so much like…her eyes. Before Diva. Before the war. Before, when she was just that cute, carefree, demanding, and most times bratty girl at the zoo. When she was happy…

_Saya…_

He nods.

----H-A-G-I----

They reach a doorway and another set of hallways. Hagi stops to decide.

Kai catches up and demands, "What are you waiting for!?!"

"I think he's trying to decide which route to take. Right, Hagi-Onii-sama?" Says Riku.

Hagi nods, trying to remember the floor plan he saw the day before.

Shocked Kai stutters, "HAGI-ONII-SAMA!?! Where the hell did that come from, Riku!?! I'm your older brother! Not this robot!"

"Yeah, you are my older brother but, Hagi-onii-sama is my new mentor!" Replies Riku, grinning happily.

Before the petty fight can continue, Hagi opens the door and runs in.

Grudgingly, Kai follows.

Left, straight, right, right again, runs Hagi. Kai struggles to follow.

"Hey, Hagi," Says Kai.

Hagi glances that him and nods to acknowledge him.

Seeing the nod, Kai continues, "Do you even know where we are? Or going?"

Hagi simply nods in response.

'_Robot…'_

"Oh lookie, Karl! I found Saya-nee-chan's little toys!" Calls an all too horrifyingly familiar voice to their right.

Looking in said direction, Hagi takes a defensive stance at what he sees.

There, in the makes shift path between the containers, is Diva.

"But Saya-nee-chan's not with them! No fair!"Whines Diva, stomping her foot.

"On the upside," Says the Phantom, appearing beside his Queen, "We found the little one you wanted."

Those words didn't settle too well on Hagi's stomach. It made him…worried?

He has a feeling something is about to go terribly wrong.

"I wouldn't exactly call him little," Says Diva eyeing Hagi.

"Are we not here for the boy?" Asks Karl, quite confused.

"No, "Says Diva as she shakes her head, "We are here to steal Saya-nee-chan's favorite toy!"

"You don't mean…?" Asks Karl, fearing where she's going with all of it.

"Yes!" She squealed, excitedly, "We're her for my HAGI-MUFFIN!" [A/N: Hey! Diva stole my nickname for Hagi! No fair!]

At hearing his name and just what had escaped those vile lips, Hagi turned to Kai.

"Kai, please take Riku to the exit. It's right ahead. Take two rights, go straight, then a left. You should go straight up that lane until you see a pair of double doors. They will lead you to the deck. Take the stairs and go to the highest level. The helicopter should be there for you. I'll finish here, find Saya and then we'll meet you there. If Saya arrives before me, leave."

"B-but, Hagi-onii-sam-" objects Riku before he is interrupted be Hagi.

"Please don't object, Riku-otouto. I need you to go with your Kai-Aniki so you'll be safe. So that if anything happens to me, you'll be there to lead Saya to victory and a brighter future. Remember what we spoke about earlier." Says Hagi meaningfully.

Remembering their conversation Riku nods, slips out of Hagi's warm embrace and follows Kai to safety…

----End of Chapter----

--Love & Hate--

-Eternity-

A/N: Review!!!!!!!!!!!!

Plz tell me what you think, it means a lot to all authors out there.

S-A-Y-A-X-H-A-G-I-F-O-R-E-V-E-R-!


	2. Lost Purity

A/N: Hey! My exams ended Friday, so I was final able to update!

T.T

I'm so happy!

**Warnings: Blood, gore, violence, rape/non con etc**

Disclaimer: I do not own Blood+.

Enjoy!

-v^v^vv^v^v-

Tainted

Chapter Two – Lost Purity

Normal POV

Solomon stared at silent man in the cage before him. He'd never noticed before, but Hagi was exceptionally beautiful. Tall stature, milky complexion, narrowed, slate blue eyes, lean, slim figure, nice ass, hips that, even though were slightly rounded, made him an all the more desirable man, not girly at all. Then there was the longish, wavy black hair. Not to mention he's selflessly devoted, kind, compassionate, loyal and all than other crap. No wonder Saya chose him over the blonde himself…And even though he personally thought he was all that and much more, Saya seemed adamant in not trusting him or having anything to do with him.

Still, he would not give up on his red-eyed Queen.

She would see reason soon enough.

With a final glance at the man in the bed in the oversized, golden birdcage, (It was Amshel's idea of a joke, putting the chevallier in a birdcage…Really, his older brother had some issues to sort out. But, if Diva didn't have a problem with it- she actually seemed to rather love the idea- neither did he…), he walked away to join his brothers in the library to discuss some very important matters. Matters concerning dear Hagi himself…

"Saya…" Whispered Hagi when he heard the other leave, as he buried his head in one of the pillows on the king-sized canopy bed that he laid on.

He felt sick. That, that…monster, Diva, had touched him…

He shivered and stifled a sob. Weakly opening his eyes he glanced about him. The person who decided to put him, naked, in a giant birdcage must really hate him, to want to degrade him so much. It was as if he was that demented woman's pet or something of the sort.

He was not…

He was nothing to Diva. He was the humble servant of Saya, the new Saya. Who smiled, and laughed and had fun.

"Saya…" He whispered brokenly again.

He wanted to see his queen.

It felt wrong being so far away from her. His instincts were screaming at him. Screaming at him to do something…

'Something like what?' He wondered.

He didn't have an answer, but he needed to see Saya again. To be at her side, as her chevallier; her silent shadow, selfless protector, unconditional lover…

Even if she didn't remember, he did...

The nights oh so long ago, when she and him…When they became even closer.

When he showed her what she meant to him without saying a word. And when he finally felt like her world…

When he felt like he wasn't just some worthless, idiotic fool blinded by a love he could never have…

Hagi craved for her touch…for Saya…for her to erase that villainess' touch…

He wished more than anything that to erase the events that haunt him.

He wanted to return to his dear beloved queen, but would she want him back?

He could still remember Saya's face, her express of shock, disgust and pure loathing when she stumbled upon the hideous scene…

Flashback

Once Kai had taken Riku, hopefully to safety, Hagi turned to the blue-eyed evil and her knight.

Diva smiled a little too sweetly and sent Karl after Kai and Riku.

Hagi moved to follow by jumping and using the containers to pursue, but Diva followed.

"Where are you going Hagi-muffin?" She chimed in her overly sugary voice that made Hagi sick to the stomach. And after all that the black-haired knight had seen, that was not an easy feat.

Hagi ignored her and continued his chase, managing to catch up with Karl after a few jumps.

Leaping before the phantom, Hagi grasped one of his trusty daggers and took a protective stance. He would stall the other knight for as long as he could, hopefully long enough for Saya-tachi to escape. He didn't care if he died tonight. He trusted Riku to take care of Saya should anything happen, plus, she had Kai to preserve her smile. All that mattered was that Saya was safe.

Soon he and Karl were going head to head.

The masked Chevallier sent a series of spikes his way, but he used the cello case as a shield and then sent daggers in retaliation. Landing on a crate, he crouched down and pushed his himself into the air using the momentum to go higher and doge Karl's constant attacks.

"Hurry up, Karl! I want my Hagi muffin, now!" Said Diva with a pout.

"HIM! I thought you said to go after the boy!"

"Don't argue Karl! Get me Saya-nee-chan's chevallier!"

"Yes, my Queen…What Diva wants, Diva gets."

Diva smirked.

Landing on another container, Hagi watched Karl cautiously. Suddenly, another wave of spikes came from the man's monstrous arm. Hagi jumped back onto the next container. This pattern continued for some time until Hagi realized with horror, that he had no place to go. The container he was on was against the wall, in a corner of the large warehouse. With his back against the wall he devised to keep dogging left so that he could reach the end of the container and run. However, when he'd reached the end of the container, and was about to jump, he was pulled down by his left leg.

He fell to the ground and in that exact moment, a vial of liquid shoved down his throat. He swallowed instinctively.

Instantly, his body felt heavy. He couldn't move any of his limbs. Try as he might, his fingers didn't even twitch!

Diva smirked.

"That, Hagi-muffin," She said waving the vial in his face, "Was enough of a special tranquilizer-"

"You mean the one Amshel and James made that killed herds of those big African elephants when a drop was introduced in their water supply!

Diva nodded.

"Who the hell gave you something so dangerous!" Exclaimed Karl. "What if you'd accidentally ingested some of it? Huh! What then!" He continued, franticly shaking her shoulders.

Diva rolled her eyes.

"Let go…" Was all she said before Karl's hands left her, said chevallier going suspiciously silent.

Hagi's mind reeled.

What were they planning to do to him?

Were they going to take him from Saya?

And what was with that look in Diva's eyes!

Diva stood.

"Leave us," She commanded.

"B-But-!"

"_Do not defy me Kar-chan!"_

"_Are you sure…? He is your sister's-"_

"_I know what I'm doing. Go stand guard outside."_

_Karl shivered at the look in Diva's glowing eyes. She looked like a predator. One that had finally cornered a very elusive prey…_

_After Karl left, Diva looked down at her dear, beloved Hagi-muffin._

"_I've been waiting," She said as she untied the top of her dress, making the entire thing fall to the floor and pool at her sneaker-clad feet, "For this, for you, for a very long time…"_

_He'd tried to struggle! He really did! _

"_You can't escape! Silly Hagi…"She purred, cuddling his chest._

_But alas, Diva had soon stripped him._

_A gasp of surprise, followed by a squeal of contentment met his ear as soon as Diva had disposed of his undergarments._

"_You're so big, Hagi-muffin! You might tear me in half!"_

_Hagi ignored her, putting on a brave face._

"_I can't wait 'til your deep within me…" Slurred Diva in a tone that what have been very seductive to any man... But then again, Hagi was no ordinary man, was he?_

_Despite this Hagi bit on the inside of his lip. Fear was gripping him on the inside. This could not be happening!_

_Diva sat on his torso, and began to kiss down his jaw._

"_Hagi…" she muttered breathlessly, "Oh Hagi…"_

_Hagi turned his eyes away, for he could not even turn his head as to avoid her kisses, her caresses._

_She continued down his chin, trailing her filthy hands down and all over Hagi's chest, her vile lips following._

_Giggling, Diva raised her head, leaned in and captured his lips._

_Hagi had the urge to empty his stomach in repulsion._

_Saya's lips didn't taste like this at all._

_Saya's soft, pink lips tasted like honey, and her favorite peppermint tea…Like a sweet nectar from the hives of heaven…Like love, unconditional and eternal._

_But this…_

_Diva tasted of lust, of revenge, of hate…_

_It was disgusting._

_Also…_

_Hagi swore that he would never even look at, far less for eat a peach or an orange ever again._

_Not after tasting them on this perso- no…animal's lips._

_Diva's hands trailed down Hagi's well-toned chest, the tips of her fingers toying with his nipples._

_Hagi heard a rumble, a…moan?_

_But who's?_

_Diva pulled away, smirking._

_Hagi felt her flick her nail over the ripened nub._

_He felt his throat vibrate._

_Another moan filled the air._

_Hagi was confused._

_Diva's lips were closed tightly, that infuriating smirk still dancing on her lips._

_So, who then, was moaning…?_

_Could it be?_

_No…_

_No!_

_Instead of at glaring at her for all it was worth, (since it was pretty much all he could do at the moment), he'd been moaning all along._

_Tears gathered at the edges of his eyes but he refuse to let them fall, as Diva smiled all to sweetly and leaned down to take his manhood into her mouth._

_Hagi, forgetting his pride, temporarily, screamed, his eyes nearly rolling to the back of his head._

_Hot…_

_Warm…_

_Tight…_

_Wet…. _

…_UN-wanted…_

'_Saya…' Thought Hagi. _

_She's all he wanted right then._

_For Saya to burst through the doors at the far end of the room, find Diva and him, and kill the bitch._

_A wave of arousal made Hagi quiver in unwanted, well…want._

_But then…_

_Then Saya would see…_

_She'd see everything!_

_His shame…_

_How weak he truly was…_

_How unworthy he was of her…_

_She'd be disgusted…_

_She would want him at her side no more…_

_She'd discard him, like a piece of trash…_

_She'd-_

_God!_

_Diva began sucking on him like a lollipop._

_Hagi bit on hid bottom lip hard, until blood seeped out of the corner of his mouth._

'_All of my worst fears would be acknowledged…'_

_Saya would hate him._

…_Because, though unwillingly, he'd betrayed her…._

_There was no excuse._

_A sharp nip to the disturbingly heated flesh of his core had him sobbing silently._

_Diva was touching him…_

_And he couldn't do a damn thing about it._

_He wouldn't ask her to stop. She knew what she was doing and he'd been fighting her long enough to know she was merciless. So, taking that into consideration, why try?_

_Maybe…_

_If he was good and complacent, she'd kill him when she was through._

_That way, he wouldn't have to see the look of utter hatred on Saya's face when she saw._

_No!_

_What the hell was he thinking!_

_Co-operate with this devil!_

_Never!_

_Not now, not ever!_

_Diva's nails raked down his abs sensuously, as her teeth simultaneously raked over Hagi member._

_And when Hagi felt himself twitch in sick anticipation, he immediately just wanted to curl up and die._

_Or rather…_

_He wanted this damn drug to wear-off so he could reach down and strangle the witch straddling him with his bare hands and then through his already tainted body in the ocean and hope he drowns._

_But apparently, someone up there hated him._

_Instead of screaming bloody murder and death threats at the raven, the moment Hagi released his poor, abused lower lip, Diva rolled his sac in her right palm, her fingers scrapping ever so lightly._

_This of course, caused the Frenchman to scream, in unexpected pleasure._

_He came._

_And Diva drank him all up greedily, as if she was tasting heaven itself._

_With a smile, she raised her head, blue eyes flashing with contentment and triumph._

"_Finally," Said the blue-eyed queen, "That took forever…But you were moaning and panting so beautifully that all my hard work was well worth it!"_

_Then, leaning down to whisper in his ear, she said, "You tasted so good Hagi…I can't wait to feel you inside me…"_

_Hagi's eyes widened in horror and tears burned at the corners and backs of his eyes._

_She took Hagi's manhood in her hands, beginning to bring him back to some hardness._

_All the while, the knight struggled to retain the vocal bounds of approval his traitorous body seemed so adamant in producing._

_When she deemed him ready, she positioned herself over him…and brought herself down hard on him._

_Hagi cried out, tears spilling from his eyes._

_But Diva did not care. She was too wrapped up in the sensations to notice. She was too enthralled by the long piece of hardened flesh stabbing her insides and driving her over the edge._

_Oh yes…Hagi was hers…_

_ALL hers…_

_After a moment, Hagi drew into himself and just stopped thinking._

_He closed his eyes, and prayed._

…_Prayed that it would be over soon…_

_Tears spilled endlessly from the tempest of his eyes, his pride lay in tatters at his feet, but he did not care. And he tried his best not to acknowledge it. Any of it…_

_Soon the muscles in his stomach tightened and he orgasmed._

_Panting, Diva collapsed on top of him, and bit into the soft flesh of his shoulder, marking him._

"_Oh Hagi…" She said with false sympathy as she gazed up at him, her lust satied. "Don't cry." She wiped away his tears. Kissing his eyelids, she continued, "That was wonderful…I enjoyed it immensely…"_

_But Hagi did not answer._

_The next think he knew, Diva was hovering over him, fully dressed._

"_Kar-chan!" She called._

_Karl was her side instantly. He muttered something in her ear, and she perked up._

"_Oh great! Look Hagi-muffin! Saya-nee-chan is almost here!" She exclaimed childishly._

_Hagi's eyes widened impossibly as he snapped out of whatever trance he'd been in._

_Saya…was coming…?_

_Saya…was going to see…?_

_A sob tore out of his throat._

_Looking down at the unexpected sound, Karl scoffed at the other chevalier's pathetic condition._

"_Kar-chan…Behave…" Warned Diva._

_With a roll of his eyes Karl fell silent._

_Diva stooped to Hagi's level and helped him into a sitting position._

_With a kiss to his cheek, she placed his jacket over his shoulders that trembled with tears._

_Soon, the sound of footsteps echoed throughout the room. _

"_Saya!"Said Kai, his voice echoing in the vastness of the room. "Hagi said we should leave if he wasn't there in time! Why won't you listen! Diva might be there!"_

"_Because Kai, Hagi is important to me! He's family! Diva or no Diva, I won't abandon him!" Said Saya._

"_Aww…Isn't that cute, David?" Joked Lewis._

_No answer was heard, but knowing the blonde man, he properly replied with a 'hn.'_

_But Hagi ignored what was said after Saya's speech. His queen's words pierced Hagi's heart like a lance._

'_Saya…' He thought. 'If only you knew, my dearest Saya…'_

_He savored them, they might be the last caring words he ever heard from her sweet lips._

_Less than a minute later, gasps were heard._

_Saya, Kai, Lewis and David froze at the sight before them._

_Hagi was being lifted up effortlessly by Karl, as Diva stood at the phantom's side observing the blue-grey-eyed male with a lustful but victorious gaze. Hagi was not struggling, he was simply laying there in Karl's arms, a broken, naked doll. And with his head bowed, his person covered by his jacket only, the tears trickling down his handsome face, and mark of passion on his collar, it was pretty easily to guess what had taken place._

_And when the shock faded away, Saya's eyes filled themselves with rage and pain. _

"_W-w-what…what did you do to him…?" Chocked out Saya, tears appearing in her eyes._

_Her sister giggled, "I drugged him and took what should have always belonged to me."_

_The bitch would die for laying a finger on her knight!_

_Blinded by rage Saya rushed forward and stabbed Diva with her blade._

_Karl made to move, but noticed something._

_Surprising everyone, Diva was not crystallizing._

"_So impatient, and so rash Onee-chan!" Said Diva._

_At that moment, Saya and the others realized her mistake._

_So infuriated was Saya that she'd forgotten to coat her sword with her blood…_

_Diva pushed her 'silly onee-chan' back effortlessly._

_Saya was caught by Kai._

_At that very moment Hagi raised his head._

_David took in a sharp breath, Lewis hissed, Kai gasped and Saya, from her position standing in front of Kai, felt as if a small part of her had died._

_His eyes…_

_Hagi's eyes…_

_They seemed…soul-less…empty._

_And with the tears still pouring out of them, only pain, shame, and loathing, self-loathing to be precise, inhabited them. And yet, even those emotions, those feelings so painful that they hurt those that merely looked their reflection, were momentary. The soul-less aura they gave was soon back and chilled Saya and the others to the bone._

_He seemed so, distant…_

"_Hagi…?" Muttered Saya._

_She received no answer, not even a small sign of having heard her presented itself on the chevalier's face._

"_Hagi," She tried again._

_Nothing._

"_Hagi!" She exclaimed, running towards him. "Put him down Phantom! Give me my Hagi back!"_

_Katana raised high and coated with blood, Saya rushed towards the cruel, cloaked man. Towards her knight…_

_Her Hagi…_

_But Diva stood defensively in front of the two males. And with a fling of her hand, a strong blast of air pushed Saya back._

_Awaking from their trance-like state, David, Lewis and Kai joined the battle, the first two armed with guns, Kai armed with a piece of discarded, rusty, iron pipe._

___Turning to Karl, Diva glared at him intensely, letting him know that what she said next was an order. He would not question her._

_"__Stay out of this one Kar-chan."_

___Gulping, he nodded._

_"__Protect Hagi-muffin…"_

___Another nod was her answer._

_"__I mean it Karl Fei-Ong. Protect my lover with your very life."_

_Karl's eyes widened at the look in Diva's eyes as she gazes at the form in his arms. He'd only ever rarely seen it, and never been the one receiving it. It was the same look, only less intense, that Diva gave Solomon._

_Love._

_His Diva…_

_His queen…_

_His love…_

_Loved this pathetic excuse for a knight…?_

_Karl growled low in his throat._

_Hagi would pay._

_He could tolerate Diva loving Solomon, and James obsessing over her, and Nathan fan boy (girl?)-ing over her, and even old-man Amshel touching her with his filthy, perverse, old, hands, but this…?_

_UN-acceptable!_

_Diva's eyes flashed, "Did you hear me Karl?"_

_The threat rang clear in her voice._

_He did not have a choice._

"_Yes…" He growled out, head bowed slightly. "With my life I'll obey the will of Diva."_

_Said queen smiled brightly and leaned down to press a kiss to the hickey she'd made earlier on Hagi's collar._

"_I'll be right back my dear Hagi-muffin!" She cooed, excitedly._

_Lights flashed brighter over head and the recorded voice of a young woman echo ominously through the large room._

"_Self-destruct in T-minus five minutes…"_

_Smiling, Diva turned to Saya._

"_Ne, Saya-nee-chan?"_

"_What! What is it you monster!"_

"_Let's play a game!"_

_Had it been anyone else or any other situation, Saya would have sweat dropped._

_But alas, this was Diva. _

_And Diva…_

_Diva is insane._

_So, Saya asked, abet cautiously, after all insane people like Diva were known to be unstable. "What kind of game…?"_

"_A fair one!"_

"_Huh…?"_

"_Silly Nee-chan! Queen vs Queen! You vs me!"_

_Saya face lit up with understanding._

"_Oh…I get it! We fight without anyone else's help and the winner-"_

"_Gets to keep Hagi-muffin!"_

_Saya's left eye twitched in irritation, "Yeah…"_

_She took a few steps forward as Diva did the same._

_Kai tried to run forwards and stop her but was stopped by Lewis._

"_No way, man…You don't what to get yourself mixed up in this cat fight," Said the dark-skinned male._

_Huffing, Kai stood still. _

_The battle progressed easily enough. Not surprising anyone, Diva won. Thankfully, Saya was unharmed._

"_I win!" Exclaimed the blue-eyed twin._

"_Rematch! I refuse to leave without Hagi!"_

"_That isn't your choice to make, Nee-chan…" She Diva victoriously._

_Walking swiftly backwards towards Karl, Diva smiled._

_Opening her mouth, Diva let out an inhumane screech._

_Saya and her companions dropped to their knees, holding their ears._

_Gusts of wind filled the room and they were picked up and tossed to the opposite end of the room._

_When the wind and screeching died down, Diva, Karl, and Hagi were gone…_

_End Flashback_

_Hagi sniffled quietly and turned to observe his surroundings, it would do him no good to recall such disgusting events._

_He peered at the black, oak, king-sized canopy that he laid in. _

_Its sheets were of silk, were a deep ocean blue and had a silver design of feathers and thorny vines. A midnight blue comforter lay at the foot of the bed, while a small mountain of pillows, of the same colour and design as the sheets with silver tassels at the edges, was at the head of the bad. Curled around a pillow in the middle of the spectacular bed, was he. Reaching over, he pulled at the binds holding the transparent curtains, which were of the same shade as the comforter, off to the sides. Midnight blue rained down, and encased him._

"_Saya…" He whispered to himself. "I'm sorry I let her taint me…"_

_Fin_

'_Til next chapter anyway!_

_I'll been updating a lot more frequently now that school is almost over! _

_Just two more days!_

_I'll be free by Wednesday!_

_Au revoir!_

_Review please!_


	3. Stupid Decisions

A/N: Hi!

I'm sorry it took so long.

My dad took me on as an intern and I've been nearly as busy as I was in school!

So blame it on the old man!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+

Chapter Four – Stupid Decisions

Saya tossed and turned in her sleep.

"Hagi…" She panted out.

Saya's Dream:

Saya huffed, stomping around down the hall angrily.

Where I the world was Hagi!

They were supposed to meet to go have a picnic earlier on this morning, but she could find him!

Lighting flashed and some of the maids screamed.

And now it was raining…

Great.

"Hagi!" She called, continuing her search with renewed vigor.

Oh… Oh he was in for it this time! When she found him…!

An hour later…

"Hagi! Hagi! HAAGIII!" Called Saya; still searching.

He was dead. As in with a capital 'D…' Dead. Dead I say! DEAD!

"Saya…!" A voice called from behind her.

She turned, seeing non-other than Hagi running towards her, drenched to the bone.

He stopped before her, panting.

"HAGI!" She bellowed in warning. "How _dare_ you! It's _extremely_ rude to keep a lady waiting! And what is this!" She gestured to his clothes. "WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN!"

Hagi winced at his mistress' tone.

Oh… He was soooo _dead_. Saya seemed immensely pissed.

"Hagi!" She demanded. "I want an answer! Where have you been! And how the heck DID YOU GET WET!"

Hagi grimaced.

His ears were ringing.

"Well…! What do you have to say for yourself!" She yelled.

"I was arranging the picnic in the forest, in that clearing, near that cliff that overlooks the waterfall." He explained.

"You…Y-you were?" She asked; skeptic.

He nodded, smiling.

"Oui, mademoiselle!" He said cheerfully. Then, in a meeker voice, with a lovely cherry-red blush dusting his cheeks, and averting his eyes submissively to the floor, "I know how much you like the view…"

"That I do…" She replied. "But how…?" She continued eyeing the scrawny sixteen year old "You aren't very strong, scratch that, you _aren't_ strong. Or fast. Or athletic, for that matter… And that particular clearing is up quite the incline. Last time, I had to carry you! So how in the world did you get up there on your own, with the picnic supplies…?"

Hagi shoulders drooped.

"Firstly, I'm not that scrawny, anymore."

She scoffed.

"Secondly, I had help."

"From who…?"

"Sara…"

"You mean that skinny kitchen maid!" She gasped out in shock. "She's skin and bones!"

"She's stronger than you think…"

"Oh…?"

"Oui…" He nodded. "And thirdly… You didn't carry me! You said that carrying me was beneath the dignity of a lady, so you dragged me up the hill!"

He crossed his arms; pouting cutely.

"Oh be grateful I helped you at all! You pathetic excuse for a man…!" She sneered.

"I was sore for weeks! I could bearly move!" He reasoned; gesticulating.

"And..?" She amolished. "It's your fault for being so useless!"

Hagi sighed, exasperation setting in.

Until…

"Achoo!" He sneezed.

Saya looked like she'd been shot.

"Get away! You'll infect me!" She cried, horrified, pushing him away with her fan. True, she'd never been ill before but, you can never be too careful.

"But, but, but…!" Cried Hagi. "The picnic!"

"Oh… It's most likely all wet by now! And... You need to take off those wet clothes before you catch a cold and infect me! Not to mention you're making a puddle on the clean floors!" She yelled, snatching his left wrist in a death grip and dragging him off to her room…

End Dream

Saya's eyes snapped open.

Where was she?

Memories flooded her.

"Hagi…?" She called; suddenly afraid.

No answer.

"Hagi!" She tried again.

Nothing, nothing at all.

"HAGI!" She screamed.

As she bowed her head, sobbing, she felt strong arms pull her into a warm embrace.

It was Kai, her older brother.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered.

They had just escaped the ship and had taken shelter in the apartment in Paris.

When David, Lewis, Kai and Saya had come back completely Hagi-less, with a bloodied cello case, and tear-brimmed eyes, everyone had questions. David calmly as possible explained what had happened. Everyone's reactions were different.

Riku was in hysterics.

Lewis bowed his head silently; having the ordeal repeated to him took its tol.

Joel, though nearly unconscious from the blood-loss, turned his head towards the window, silent and futilely trying not to cry. [A/N: Joel might not be very in-character, but it will be explained why he cares so much about Hagi in a few chapters. And no, he's not in-love with him. So relax all ye yaoi fan girls! For now… -evil grin-]

Kai bit his bottom lip, guilt eating away at him –just this morning he'd been wishing that Hagi would just up and die- and tried to comfort Riku.

David, ever trying to play the part of the tough guy, just sat back and sighed heavily. But even as he did this, the tears shimmered in his orbs.

But Saya had not spoken a word. She didn't cry. She didn't scream. She didn't even blink.

She just sat in a corner; silent.

It was as if the entire thing was too much for her to handle, and she was still in shock.

And as soon as the helicopter dropped David and Joel off at the hospital, and landed on the roof of the apartment minutes later, they'd been given the keys to their respective rooms, Saya as still as she was went off to bed.

And after a quick order from Lewis to meet in Saya's room first thing in the morning. The remaining followed her example.

So now, here they were.

Kai hugging her and whispering small, unless comforts in her ear, with Riku standing in the doorway, still in tears.

For a long time, the only sound in the room was the steady echo of the embodiment of their combined sadness.

Suddenly, Saya looked up at Kai.

"Tell me it's not true! Tell me it was all just a dream, a horrible, horrible dream!" She screamed; pounding on his chest with her fists.

"I can't…" He whispered; the guilt just madding it harder to see Saya's tears. "I'm sorry…"

She apparently ignored him, preferring to just scream her heart out.

"It's not true!" She screamed. "It can't!"

Kai said nothing.

Suddenly, she pushed him away.

"I have to save him!" She cried; trying to untangle herself from the sheets.

But Kai stopped her.

Saya," He said.

She just kept struggling.

"Let go! I have to save him! I have to!" She said.

"Saya…!"

"I said let go, Kai!" She continued. "So help me god, if you don't let go of me right now, Kai!"

"SAYA!" He bellowed.

"WHAT!" she cried out, a sob ting s way out of her throat. "What! What now, Kai? Huh? WHAT!"

"You can't just rush head-first into battle with Diva. We saw and experienced firsthand the outcome."

"So what am I suppose to do, Kai! WHAT! Am I just supposed to let him stay with her! With that monster, Diva! How am I to sleep at night knowing that every _second_ I delay, every _second_ I hesitate, he's in pain! That she's _hurting_ him! How can I, Kai? _HOW!"_

Kai was silent.

Suddenly, Saya was up and about, stripping and then re-dressing.

Kai looked away.

As soon as she'd pulled on her jacket, her name was called.

"Saya-nee-chan!" Called Riku, running up to her and tugging at her sleeve. "Please! Please listen to Nii-chan! He has a point! If you just rush into things now, you'll just make things worse!"

"I don't care what you or your precious Nii-chan says! I'm gonna save him!" She screamed.

Snatching up the Hagi's cello case, Saya stifled a sob at the precious blood spilled all over the front.

"Hagi…" She whispered; her voice sounding so broken, helpless, that for a moment it sounded just like Hagi's.

'So this is how he feels when he says my name like this…' She realized.

She walked to the window; preparing to jump.

"Wait! Nee-chan! I'm coming with you!" Cried Riku.

Saya nodded.

Riku turned quickly to Kai and embraced him fiercely.

"I have my cell phone in my pocket, nii-chan…" He whispered. "Tell David that I'll keep it on."

Kai, confused as always, nodded.

"Bye, Kai!" Called Saya and Riku simultaneously, before jumping out the window, to the ground below…

A/N: Sorry it was so short.

Please review!


	4. Lapdog Terrors

A/N: I had a heart to heart with my dad concerning my vacation time, or lack of it, and he gave me a break!

So here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+.

Note; Luxembourg is a real place near Paris. It's actually the largest public park in the world. And it's the garden of the French Senate which takes place in the Palace of Luxembourg.

Chapter 4 – Lapdog Terrors

As soon as Saya and Riku had leaped out of the window, Kai called David on his cell.

"They what!" Cried the blonde man from the other line.

"Saya ran away and Riku went with her. He said to tell you that he had his cell phone and that he'd keep it on." Replied Kai.

David sighed, "First, Joel slips into a coma and now this… "

"Joel's in coma!"

"Yes… He lost a lot of blood and then the nurse messes up and sends for the wrong kind of blood for the transfusion. Let's just say it's not going so well…"

Silence regined for some time between them.

"At least we can find them." Said David

"How?"Asked Kai.

"We'll trace the GPS from Riku's phone…'

It had been two weeks since Saya and Riku had flown the cope so to speak, and Saya was extremely tried. It'd taken quite a bit out of her to walk from their apartment in Paris, near the banks of Seine, to Luxembourg, but it'd be worth it if she could get her beloved; her very first knight, back.

Plus, her daydreams of all her moments with Hagi were more than enough to motivate her.

Riku however, had yet to accept that they were on their own…

"Maybe we should go back, Nee-chan…" Said Riku.

"And why is that, Riku?" Countered Saya. "Don't you care about, Hagi? Every second he's with them, they're hurting him. I just know it. And Diva, she, she's…" Saya stopped talking and walking abruptly, causing Riku to bump straight into her.

"Saya?" He asked her.

Her head was bowed, and tears brimmed at the edges of her eyes.

"If I wasn't so… So weak…"

"Nee-chan?"

"I could have stopped her!" She cried hysterically. "If I was stronger… If I didn't hesitate… If I didn't forget to coat my damn sword…! Diva would dead and Hagi would be here with me!"

Riku placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay, Saya-nee. It's not your fault."

Saya scoffed.

"Yeah right…" She said miserably.

"No, really. No-one blames you… You did your best!" He chimed happily.

"But my best wasn't enough…"

"Well, maybe we should go back, then. We could train and get ready for to take Hagi back from the clutches of that mad woman!" He declared.

"No…" she said. "We can't waste any more time."

"Damn it!" Hissed Kai as he stomped his toe on a rock as he and David trailed after Saya and Riku.

It had been two weeks since _that_ _night_, as he'd come to call it, but they had re-captured Saya, as they hoped her instinct would lead both them, and the queen and her chevalier, to where Diva and _her_ chevalier were keeping Hagi.

So far, no such luck.

They were currently a distance away from Paris' centre, at the 'Jardin du Luxembourg,' and all the insects, rocks and foliage were getting on Kai's nerves.

With that a cricket landed on Kai's nose.

He glared at the tiny, green bug.

"How much longer will we be in this forest, David?" Asked to teenager.

"Hn." Was the older's only response.

Soon they'd made in out of the foliage and onto the cement pathway.

"Just watch where you're going. We're very near the Medici Fountain." Warned David. "It'd be troublesome if-"

It was at that point that ran forward towards the fount with a cry of 'Cool! What's that?' and leaned too far over the railing, falling in.

"…you fall in…" Ended David, sighing.

When Kai was out of the fountain, gotten the water out of his ear and David was putting on his jacket, did they notice something…

"Where's Saya!"

Saya and Riku made their way past the monument of Jeanne the third of Navarre, towards the back of the Palace of Luxembourg.

"Nee-Chan…?" Started Riku.

"Yeah…"Acknowledged Saya.

"Why are we in La Jardin du Luxembourg?" He continued.

"Because, "Said Saya. "On the other side of this park, about two or three blocks down, is the home of none other than Solomon Goldsmith."

"Oh…" Pronounced Riku with enlightenment. "You think that he might be holding Hagi hostage for Diva?"

"Or with Diva."

"True, Diva might be there. Are you ready for another confrontation with her?"

"Definitely. And besides, I have you with me. It'll be fine!"

"But I don't know how to use my powers! If I have any at all for that matter!"

"I trust you. You'll figure it out!"

A few minutes later, Riku looked around.

He didn't see Kai or David anywhere. Plus, judging by the beeping of the cell in his pocket, his battery would soon be dead.

"Maybe we should rest, Nee-chan. The sun will be setting soon, and you should rest just in case you'll have to face Diva tomorrow."

Saya nodded. "That's a great idea, Riku!"

Her stomach rumbled.

Riku laughed.

"But maybe we should get you something to eat first…" He said.

'Nuts!' Thought Riku.

David and Kai weren't following them anymore. He'd checked the surrounding area of their make-shift camp last night, and hadn't seen them. He even tried calling Kai, but when he took out his cell, he discovered that the battery had died.

'This is sooo bad…' He thought. 'If anything happens, I don't know if I be able to "figure it out," like Saya had said.

Finally, they reached the large gates of Solomon's mansion.

She was captured.

Riku too.

How the hell had they been captured so quickly and so easily Saya wondered as they were dragged through the halls of Solomon's home by the man himself.

"You shouldn't be here, Saya…" He said.

"Really…?" She snapped. "And who exactly are you to tell me what to do!"

The blonde's eyes softened, "Someone who cares…"

"As if!" She replied hastily. "If you cared, you'd tell me where Hagi is!"

"He's with Diva, and I-"

"Great! Thank you! Not let me go so I can get him back!" She said.

He stared at her as if she'd grown another head.

"Are you serious!" He whispered harshly. "Forget about him. All of my brothers are here! Do you really think you have a change to regain him!"

"Yes!" She said.

"Are you delusional!" He exclaimed; then looked around to see if anyone important heard his outburst. Turning back to Saya he stared at her straight in the eye. "Don't be foolish! Diva is extremely dangerous! Together with her chevalier, she's practically unstoppable! And do you know something?"

Saya shook her head, 'no.'

"The sworn duty of a chevalier is too fulfill his queen's wishes. And unfortunately enough for you, she _wishes_ for Hagi! Just let her have him, and follow me so I can take you to safety!" He said; continuing to drag Saya through the halls of his house with by the grip he had on her right hand with his left, and Riku by the grip he had on the boy's left hand with his own right.

Little did he know that a certain phantom was hiding in the shadows and had heard the whole thing…

"Amshel!" Cried Karl as he stomped into his 'older brother's' bedroom.

Said man was standing in front of the fire place, staring into its depths as if it held the secret of the universe.

"Yes, Karl?" Replied the blue-eyed man.

"It's Solomon," Said the phantom. "You'll never believe what I just saw him doing!"

'Why?' Hagi wondered idly to himself. 'Why is this happening…? Again!'

And by this the poor young man was referring to his current predicament.

Two weeks ago, after his first night in this place of torment, just after sun rise, when the orange light started trickling through the canopy curtains of his four-poster bed, the cage door had opened.

It was Diva and her favorite little toy, Solomon, and she took no time in bringing him to disgrace yet again…

Flashback

The door of his cell; I mean, his over-sized, solid gold birdcage swung open, and Hagi found himself pinned to the bed by Solomon.

His eyes widened and he began to struggle, but it was no use, the other was refreshed and judging by the smell, had just been feeding. He couldn't win.

Didn't stop him though…

"Calm down, Hagi…" Said the blonde Knight.

Hagi glared at him but said nothing.

Really, how was he supposed to 'calm down' when he was being held down like a little child, when he was starch naked, and that _beast_, that _monster_, Diva, she was _so_ nearby…?

Hagi continued struggling.

And after about five minutes, he was still pinned, _humiliatingly_ by another chevalier.

"Why don't you give up, Hagi-muffin?" Asked Diva gently.

"Nev-ah!-er…! Never!" Cried the black-hair knight.

"So you say that now… But by the end of the day, you'll be begging for more. You'll submit to me, and become my little puppy. My lap dog!" She cooed excitedly.

"Do your worst!" He cried; ever defiant. "I am the humble and ever faithful servant of Saya! I shall not submit to you, you monster!"

"Oh…?" She questioned. Firstly, 'ever faithful…?' And Secondly, 'shall not submit…?' Please, Hagi. I will make you submit, I already did, once. Or have you already forgotten last night, on that beautiful, sailing death-trap…? Hum…?"

Hagi stopped struggling, adverted his eyes; his bangs hiding the upper half of his face in their shadow, and a single tear slipped out his cheek.

Solomon's eyes widened.

For a chevalier to cry before his enemies…

Was last night really that bad?

Diva giggled.

"Hagi is so sweet; so gentle! You're not made for all this violence, are you love?" Cooed the blue-eyed Queen.

No answer. Just more tears.

The other didn't even look up or acknowledge her in any way!

She stomped her foot.

"Hagi…?" She called.

Nothing.

"Haaaagi….!"

Still nothing.

"Well, humph!" She said; crossing her arms.

"Now that just won't do…!" She said. "Hagi, look at me!"

He ignored her.

She stomped over to the bed.

"Move over Solomon!" She ordered.

Said Knight did as he was told.

"Now, Hagi-muffin…" Said Diva as she straddled her sister's knight and snatched up his wrists in her own. "Look at me…!" She hissed in his ear.

Nothing. Not even a twitch of a single muscle, anywhere in his anatomy.

Her grip on his wrists tightened.

A series of small sickening cracks were heard in quick succession as the weakened knight's wrists were broken.

Hagi's head shoot up as a cry of pain tore from his lips.

"Finally…" Said she, gripping his chin strongly. "Let this be a lesson to you, Hagi! No-one ignores Diva! No-one!"

He panted for breath for a few moments, glaring hatefully at his persecutor.

Diva gazed at him lustfully.

"You look so beautiful when you're defiant, Hagi-koi… It makes me want to make you a permanent part of this mattress…! I want you to love me! Like you love Saya! Come on, she doesn't care for you at all! You know that; don't you…?"

He looked away.

Of course you do… So why not love me? Stay with me?" She offered.

"N-never!" He chocked out.

"You idiot," She said; releasing his wrists, which he immediately cradled to his chest. Then looking at him lovingly, she caressing his left cheek with her right hand. Hagi's eyes widened.

"You beautiful, sentimental, idiot… I won't give up, just so you know. But something has to be done about that defiance. Unfortunately for you, _it_ also makes me want to make you bleed, beg, and scream my name in pain mixed ecstasy… I want you to curse me Hagi…! Curse me and my older sister, too! Curse our very existence..! She broke your body, and cursed you to this life of eternal servitude. Then, she trampled on your poor, little heart in Vietnam. And still it wasn't enough! When she awoke, she'd forgotten all about you!" She said.

Emotions flashed in Hagi's eyes, and they brimmed with tears.

"Like her, "Continued Diva, pulling off her dress. "I am never satisfied…Tasting you once… It's not enough. It'll never be enough!"

She laughed wickedly.

"You can leave, Solomon…" She said.

The blonde knight nodded, leaving the cage with a soft, 'Sayonara...' and a low bow to his mistress.

And then it began.

End Flashback

For two weeks all Hagi's day were spent in the clutches of that woman.

At least he'd been given something to wear after that time… Even if it was a frilly nightgown that made him look perfectly effeminate.

And when she wasn't, erm…violating him, he was unconscious. After all, she usually took a lot of blood when she fed from him. Not to mention all the injuries she'd imposed on her quest to 'break' him. And even though chevaliers healed remarkably fast, healing these wounds required blood, and lots of it. Unfortunately for him, he believed in Saya's philosophy of not drinking blood. Plus, even if he did, Diva wasn't giving him any.

Every day…

She'd stripped him…

Touched him…

Fondled him…

Took him…

So many, many times that it made his head spin…

He felt so sick.

But by far, the worse time he could remember of those two weeks of torture, was when Amshel… He…

Flashback

Hagi lay asleep from exhaustion and blood loss as Amshel entered the birdcage.

The other eyed the sleeping form lustfully and licked his lips in anticipation.

Hagi was lying on his side; knees slightly bent and hands gently fisted near his head. The white, lacey nightgown had also ridden up to about mid-thigh, and slipped off his left shoulder. Amshel's eyes wandered over the expanse of ivory skin; the subtle curves, the long, luscious legs… It all enticed him. The full, pink lips on his gently chiseled face, the arch of his regal brows, and the contrast of fluttering thick, long, black lashes against pale cheeks revealing slate-blue orbs filled with a storm of emotions.

"Oh Hagi…" He whispered; sitting on the bed as the other awoke. "The nightgown suits you so well…"

Said knight froze at the voice.

A large, calloused hand ran up the back of his thigh; sliding under the material and rising it up, and to his utter humiliation, revealing his backside.

He flushed crimson and pulled away from the older; quickly crawling backwards to the right, upper corner of the canopy. Hagi glared at Amshel weakly; trying to suppress the prominent shivers going up his spine.

Something terrible was just about to happen.

He just knew it.

"You really are quite the confliction, Hagi." Said the sicko, I mean, Amshel. [A/N: Wait. It's the same thing.] "Dressed as you are, I find you beautiful beyond compare. And yet, put you in a suit and you become devilishly handsome…"

He eyed the shivering man hungrily.

"Come here, and tell me something, Hagi…" He called; offering his left hand as the blue diamond ring on the left ring finger gleamed. "How does it feel to be so devastatingly beautiful that no-one can resist you? Hum…? So gorgeous that everyone wants you all to themselves, and at any cost…? Will you tell me, Hagi?"

Hagi slapped his hand away; his glare becoming vicious.

Amshel chuckled; amused, and snatched the human hand that slapped his away; pulling Hagi flush against him.

Hagi gasped and immediately began to struggle.

"Oh, Hagi… You should have realized by now that struggling only makes it worse…" He cooed mockingly.

Hagi froze…

'That's true…' He thought.' Every time I struggle… it… it always…'

…and went limp in Amshel's hold.

"Good boy, Hagi…" He purred in Hagi's ear; his voice husky.

Slowly, torturously, he removed his and Hagi's clothing. When they were both bare, he hovered over the other male.

"Hagi…" He breathed. "I've been waiting for this; for you…for _such_ a long time…"

With that, he thrust in dry.

"AH~!" Hagi screamed. "N-no! No…!"

He changed his mind, he couldn't just let this happen.

This was…DISGUSTING!

They were both men! Enemies no less!

But it was too late, Amshel had him restraint with his bulky anatomy.

Speaking of which, why wasn't the other moving.

Hagi looked up, through his lashes and his tears, at Amshel.

Said molester wasn't moving. Just was just sitting there, sheathed fully in the other knight.

"So tight…" Muttered Amshel; his eyes squeezed shut. "Fuck…" He panted; leaning his head on Hagi's chest.

Hagi squirmed.

"Get off…!" He demanded. "Leave me-ah~!-be! Get ofF-AH!"

Cries tore one after another from Hagi's lips as Amshel thrust into as out mercilessly.

"N-no~oh! S-s-st-op..! Ah~!" Yelled Hagi as Amshel bit one of his nipples.

Amshel then swirled his tongue around the nub a few times before engulfing it with his mouth.

A bit of saliva slid out of Hagi's mouth as he moaned involuntarily.

His blush only darkened when he realized it; he bit his bottom lip to stop anymore noises from escaping.

Amshel chuckled breathlessly.

"So adorable…So delicious…" He said. "Makes me want to devour you whole…" His eyes flashed as he kissed Hagi; plunging his tongue into the moist, warm cavern.

'He tastes like chocolate and a hint of cinnamon…' Thought Amshel; moaning wantonly. 'I will have him, if it's last thing I do.' He wrapped his arms around the other possessively. 'He will be mine…'

Amshel pulled out of Hagi with a slurp; semen and blood sliding out of Hagi's abused opening.

"Ah~!" Hagi panted as he was dropped unceremoniously back onto the bed.

Amshel glanced at the other male, his gaze desiccating Hagi's pride- or rather what very little was left of it…

Hagi squirmed but immediately froze.

'The pain… Ah… My back…!' He thought.

Hot, white pain flared up his lower back.

"Ah~!" Cried Hagi, as fresh tears sprung from his eyes.

"Don't move…" Ordered Amshel. "It'll only hurt more."

Nodding mutely, Hagi obeyed.

He felt so weak…

There was so much pain…

His entire vision grew fuzzy and the room swayed. In a few seconds, he knew no more…

End Flashback

'It was the most humiliating thing that had occurred in the past two weeks and-' Thought Hagi.

And at that moment, Diva came.

"HAGI!" She cried; overwhelmed by pleasure.

She rose off of him, and collapsed next to him; tired, but far from sated…

Tipping his chin, she pressed her lips to his forcefully; a bruising kiss…

'It was happening, again.' He thought. 'She… She's going to hurt me, again… Touch me… Taint me… She'll fondle and play with me, again… No… No! I can't let it happen again! Not this time! Not again!'

He pushed her away from himself with all the force he could muster, when she tried to cuddle him.

Her eyes widened.

"Don't touch me!" He cried; tears streaming down his face. He gripped his head; tugging at his hair with both of his hands. "Don't! Just let me be! Leave me alone! Stop touching me! Please!" He begged.

He threw him atop the mountain of pillows and sobbed into one as he curled in, on himself.

"Just stop… Please… Jus-" His voice cracked with tears.

'No more, please…' He thought. 'Not again…'

"Shh…" Came Diva's voice. She spoke very gently to him; as if afraid he'd shatter and break right before her eyes. "I-it's okay. It's alright… I won't hurt you… No more for tonight, ok?"

Against his better judgment, he cuddled into her awaiting arms, crying his heart out.

'They feel, just like Saya's…' Was his last thought before his pasted out.

Diva sat on the bed, holding Hagi to her chest; holding him so close. She pet his hair, and for the first time in her life, her stomach churned uncomfortably and her conscious berated her for her actions. Wait. Conscious! Since when did she have one of those! Or at least she thought that was what that little voice was called. Either that or the on-set of madness…

She'd have to ask the wisest of her knights about it immediately…

"It is your conscious…" Said Nathan sipping on his red wine the later day as he and his queen sat in the garden. "How interesting, my Diva. I had no idea you had one!"

"Well get rid of it…! It's annoying!" She said; angrily.

"Unfortunately for you, my little flower, you cannot remove you conscious…"

"And why not!" She demanded.

"Because it a part of you… To get rid of it means getting rid of yourself, too." He said with amusement.

She pouted childishly, "No fair! At least tell me how to get it to shut up!"

"Make right on what you've done wrong…"

"What are you-" Started Diva before she was interrupted by Karl suddenly picking her up and out of the path of a flying, blood-stained kanata.

Seconds later, her older sister was standing on the pieces of the devastated table, pulling the sword free from the ground.

"Diva!" Called the red-eyed queen to her little sister. "WHERE'S MY HAGI!"

A/N: Wow. That was a lot of scene changes…

Please read and review!


	5. Between Hate and Obsession

A/N: HI! Sorry this one took so long. My internet connection was giving me some serious issues.

Almost everything in this chapter after the '~~~' was **Saya and Hagi together 4ever's **idea.

YAY FOR HER!

LOVE HER AND GIVE HER HUGS!

AND GO READ AND REVIEW HER STORIES!

I know I will~!

-grins and flashes trademark peace sign-

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+

ENJOY!

Chapter Five – Between Hate and Obsession

"Diva!" Called the red-eyed queen to her little sister. "WHERE'S MY HAGI!"

Diva blinked. And then, then the blue-eyed queen smiled. In a flash she was standing face to face with her older sister; the katana and hand holding it, held a safe distance away from her.

"Hello, Nee-chan!" Chimed the younger; beaming at her sister. "Why don't you sit down and have some tea with me and Nathan?"

"It's 'Nathan and I,' dear heart…" Corrected said knight.

"Who the hell are you?" Asked Saya; eyeing the blonde _male_ wearing a purple, frilly blouse, hot pink spandex pants, and silver cowboy-boots. She was confused at the sudden entrance of this, this…strange man.

"Nathan Mahler…" said the man; bowing. "Pleased to meet you. And I must say I was very pleased to me your chevalier. He is _much_, more handsome than anyone around here made him off to be."

"Nathan!" Said Diva; cutting in. "What did I say concerning Hagi-muffin? What was my rule?" She continued; hands on hips, bending over and staring condescendingly at the taller, as if he were a misbehaving child.

Nathan sighed; shoulders dropping.

"That no-one had permission to touch, talk or look at him or about him without your direct permission…" He recited.

"Save me the pleasantries, you bitch! WHERE'S MY HAGI!" Snapped the red-eyed twin.

"Oh…" Diva groaned pouting. "You never have any time from me!"

"Why would I spend any time with the bitch who ruined my life!" Yelled Saya.

"Cause she's your sister?" Supplied Diva.

And with her signature battle cry, Saya lost all patience and attacks Diva.

"Diva!" Yells Karl; moving to help his queen, before he is blocked by a pale, purple-covered hand.

"Stay out of this one, Karl…" Says Nathan.

"Silence! You're useless!" Saya Karl in his usual and overly-dramatic way. "I will kill Saya and offer up her corpse as a sacrifice to my goddess! My Diva!"

Nathan rolled his eyes.

"Don't test me you piece of shit!" Hissed the blonde in a demonic voice.

Frozen in fear, Karl nodded meekly.

Diva laughed happily as she dodged Saya's attacks.

"This is so much fun, Saya-nee-chan!" Said Diva; giggling.

"Shut-up!" Screamed Saya.

"Aww…" cooed Diva. "You're just jealous, nee-chan!"

"Why would I be jealous of you! You have to deal with that psycho-phantom, over there!" Retorted the other girl with a nod towards Karl.

"You're jealous that I have Hagi-muffin all to myself and that _he_ loves _me_!"

"LIES!" Scream Saya, charging again. "Hagi doesn't love you! He can't!"

"And why not!" Demanded Diva stomping her foot childishly.

"Because!"

"Because why~?"

"Because…" Said Saya; finally realizing something.

Memories flooded her.

Flashback

"Saya…!" Hagi moaned out as they rocked together in an intimate dance of passion.

"H-Hagi~!" She moaned right back.

Gazing lovingly at the firm, lean body above her, Saya studied her companion's expression. After all, it wasn't often that she saw any expression on his face anymore.

Hagi's fair face was flushed brightly; a crimson blush covering his cheeks. His long, black hair shone in the moonlight and the curly, disheveled bangs stuck to his sweaty forehead and his cheeks. His eyes were shut tightly as he pounded into her, hiding the lovely slate-blue orbs away from her.

'How disappointing…' She thought.

"H-Ha-gi..." She started.

"Uh…?" He panted out. "Wha-ah~!" He blushed further at the wanton moan that had interrupted him. "What…is it?"

"Open your eyes…" She slurred; commanding him seductively.

Shyly, he opened his eyes slowly.

Her eyes widened.

Love, adoration, admiration, trust… All this and much more were reflected vividly in his blue eyes that shone like jewels in the dim light of the full moon.

Her hand trailed up the soft, flushed, porcelain skin of his left arm until she reached his shoulder. Leaning up, she kissed him passionately.

He returned the favor, gently molding his lips to hers, slowly, softly, _meaningfully_…

Saya wrapped the arm on Hagi's shoulder around his neck, pulling herself closer as they made slow, sweet love to each other.

A gasp from him allowed her access to his mouth. Teeth clashed, tongues danced and explored.

Moans filled the air, which was damp with moister and filled with the perfume of their love-making.

Pulling away for air, they stared at each other.

Pure adoration radiated from Hagi's features as he said, "I love you…"

"I love you, too," Replied Saya.

End Flashback

It had been so obvious… How could she have missed it? "Because I love him… And I know he loves me!"

Diva scoffed.

"You can't love a corpse~!" She sang.

Crouching down to avoid her sister's katana, she slid her left foot under both of the red-eyed girl's; tripping her. And with a giggle of pure glee, she did a double back flip and landed a few yards away; at the entrance to the house.

Saya followed.

Dodging the consistent attacks; Diva allowed her right hand to morph into claws and bought her time for Saya to attempt a strike at her just the right angle…and…now!

From his hiding spot behind a fern-filled vase near the doorway to the mansion, Riku gasped.

Diva's clawed hand shot up through Saya's abdomen.

Blood gushed from the wound in torrents; covering both sisters' clothes and painting the lush, manicured grass red.

Gasping in shock at the unexpected move, Saya stumbled back, away from her sister.

The katana fell from her grasp.

Pain and fear gripped her.

And it gripped tightly.

_Meanwhile_…

From where he stood near the window of his oldest brother's room by the command of said older brother, Solomon's fists clenched.

"Saya…" He muttered out helplessly. "Why didn't you listen? Why didn't you leave?"

Unable to bare the sight of his beloved in farther distress, the blonde turned away from the ceiling to floor glass window panes.

Walking towards the couch, he idly wondered where his elder brother had gone. Especially with such a, and he quoted the elder, 'troublesome' threat like Saya so close to their precious Diva.

Not that said queen couldn't handle her 'silly onee-chan,' but Solomon found it quite strange that the elder chevalier would leave at such an intense moment to check on 'Diva's little kitten.'

But why go to torture poor Hagi at a time like this?

And besides, as far as Solomon knew, the other had only visited said 'kitten' once before, and though no-one but Diva and Amshel –and maybe Nathan as well, since he always seemed to know everything about everyone- knew exactly what happened, it resulted in Amshel begging for his life, and Diva making them all swear to leave her 'beloved little kitty' alone.

So in light of that fact, why go back?

His aniki had some _serious_ issuses…

_Meanwhile_…

Flicking her wrist a few times, Diva rid her now once again normal hand of her sister's poisonous blood.

Picking up the discarded sword carefully, Diva wiped off the blood on the blade on the once white skirt of her white, off-the-shoulder sundress with navy frills. As soon as it was clean, she pricked her own finger on the sharp space near the hilt. She tipped the katana to the side gracefully to rid it of the excess.

"Any final requests, Nee-chan?" Said the blue-eyed queen; pointing the blade at the red-eyed girl's throat.

Saya's breathing was harsh, but she still found the strength to hiss one last statement to her 'evil' twin.

"Hagi will never love you…" She bit out spitefully.

With an enraged snarl, Diva raised the sword above her head; making to strike her sister dead.

"NO! SAYA-NEE-CHAN!" Screamed Riku; leaving his hiding spot to protect his queen.

Time slowed for Saya as the bloodied sword ripped through her younger brother's flesh.

"AH!" Cried Riku; his horrified stare alternating between his severed arm, (that was already crystallized on the blood-stained grass), and his quickly crystallizing upper arm.

Suddenly, applause filled the garden.

"Marvelous! Simply and wonderfully marvelous!" Said Nathan; walking over to them: two queens and injured chevalier. "What a fantastic performance, my Diva!"

Diva simply grunted, annoyed, at the praise.

"However…" Continued Nathan; his eyes flashing dangerously. "This," He said, gesturing to Riku's crystallizing right side. "This just won't do…"

In a brief flash of blue, Nathan stood before Riku; peering down at him curiously.

"This might hurt a second, honey…" Warned Nathan gently, with a feminine voice.

With that, Nathan's left hand dug into the flesh of Riku's shoulder and pulled the body part straight off.

A cry of pain tore from Riku's lips and he began to sob.

"I'm sorry, sweetie…" Cooed Nathan. "I did warn you. Plus, if I hadn't torn it off, you'd be dead by now!"

Riku just cried into his sister's already healing torso.

Saya glared at the gay man.

"Hey!" Cried Nathan with false sadness. "I saved your chevalier's life! You could be a little more grateful!"

Saya's glare persisted.

"Alright…! I'm sorry for being so rough." Said the blonde. "Tell you what. I'll do you another kindness~!"

Turning to Diva he asked, "Shouldn't you been presenting Saya with her options?"

"What options?" Asked Diva; confused.

Nathan sighed and looked heavenward, as if ask for divine intervention.

Leaning forward, he whispered in Diva's ear.

"OH~!" Said she; a large grin blooming on her face "I get it! That's a great idea! Thankies Nathan!"

Looking to Saya, Diva cleared her throat.

"Nee-chan, I'll give you two choices!" She stated cheerfully.

Saya's left eyebrow rose.

Seeing that her sister was listening, Diva continued, "One, I kill you! And two, we have Hagi-muffin decide your fate!"

_Minutes later…_

Saya growled as she was dragged in chains through the halls of the expensively furnished manor home.

"Nee, Nathan?" Started Diva in her overly sweet voice that made Saya sick to the stomach. And considering all the red-eyed chiropteran queen had seen that was a difficult feat.

"Yes…My Diva~?" Asked the feminine man.

"Do you always carry chains on you? Wherever you go?" She questioned.

"Only if James is in the vicinity~!" Teased the gay man.

As Diva and Nathan laughed and Karl made fake gagging sounds, Saya wondered who exactly this 'James' was.

Could he be _another_ of her sister's chevalier?

That would be troublesome…

"Where are we going, anyway?" Asked Saya; impatient as ever.

"We're gonna visit my lil' kitty of course!" Chimed Diva cheerfully.

"Who?"

"Hagi-muffin, of course~!"Chorused Diva and Nathan together, before breaking off into a not-so-hushed (more like excessively loud and squeal-filled), conversation about how 'sexy Hagi is in a frilly nightgown' and other such things.

They were behaving like totally idiotic, ditzy, school girls with a-

It was then that Saya realized something…

"Did you two just say Hagi was in a frilly nightgown!" She cried in shock.

Grinning devilishly, the two girls- I mean the girl and the she-male, nodded.

Just as Saya was about to respond, Karl announced that they'd arrived at their destination.

But as Nathan turned the doorknob of one of the double doors ever-so-slightly and cracked it open, the heavy scent blood invaded their senses along with screams of pain and moans of pure ecstasy.

"N-NO~! Please! St-st-OP!" Came Hagi's distressed voice.

A slap quickly followed.

"Shut up! You're just a whore for my pleasure~!" Came another voice. A very familiar one…

Some masculine grunting was heard in time with sobs and the sound of a bed creaking.

Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Oh… Hagi~! You're-so… beaut-fi-ul wh-en yo-u're li-ke this!

"Am-shel~! Please! I beg of y-AH~!" Came Hagi's pain filled cries.

"You-beg-of-me?" Each of Amshel's words were highlighted by one of Hagi screams or sobs of pain. "Ple-as-e… You-had-ever-y-thi-ng-I-ever-wanted! You-got-to-be-Diva-'s-groo-m! I'm-sti-ll-just-her-cheva-lier!"

"You're…aah~! ...just…selfish! A chevalier's duty is to his queen! In anyway…AH~! …SHE DESIRES!" Retorted Hagi. "Diva-will-ki-ll-you… Ah…AH~! …when-sh-e-fi-nds-out-abo-ut-yo-ur-tr-eachery~!"

The creaking stopped momentarily, and pants and whimpering filled the air.

Amshel's slurry voice filtered through, "Yes… She will… If she finds out…"

There was a sharp intake of breath.

"I know where you're beloved Saya is…" said Amshel slyly. "I could always pay her a visit…"

The threat rang clear.

"No… NO! You can't! You wouldn't!" Cried Hagi desperately.

There was a chuckle.

And then the creaking –and Hagi's screams- began again.

Outside the partially opened door things were silent.

"Move…!" Came the hissed command from both chiropteran queens.

Nathan, the one and only thing that stood between them and the grotesque scene, obeyed silently.

Each queen took hold of one of the doorknobs; Saya on the left, and Diva on the right.

With a cryptic glance towards each other, they nodded and flung the doors open.

"AMSHEL!" They roared simultaneously.

Said knight froze.

"DIE!" They continued.

No-one had time to blink before both girls were standing on either side of the canopy in the cage; the door to said cage having been ripped out by them together.

Amshel's eyes widened and he disappeared, only to re-appear outside the cell, naked…

Nathan covered Riku's eyes with a mutter of, "I could have lived forever, _twice_, without seeing _that_!"

Karl really did gag. The poor fern was never the same again…

Diva followed him in a flash of blue; Saya right on her heels.

They fought.

A dangerous dance was issued forth and Saya and Diva were in the lead; moving like a pair of rose petals in the breeze. Like the same flower…

Amshel dogged Saya's blade, only to impale himself on Diva's claws.

Parts of his body were already hit; he was crystallizing rapidly. And he obviously couldn't keep tearing those infected areas off. He needed to escape…

The blue-eyed queen pulled out the limbs; they were joined as if in prayer, and stabbed him again and again into her knight in the same second.

Amshel sidestepped Diva's next attack, only to find Saya's sword tearing through his arm. Ripping the entire limb off, his made his retreat towards the windows as the wound began to heal.

But Saya and Diva were already there.

Their eyes flashed brilliantly.

Suddenly Diva was behind him; her sister standing just as still as she was, before him.

Saya leaned to her left side; Diva leaned to her own left at the same time.

Soon they were running circles around him so quickly at it appeared to be some sort of vortex.

The wind hollowed within it and an inhumane screech echoed, violently wreaking havoc on his already bleeding eardrums.

They closed in; raining blows and stabbing him.

Cry after shout and scream of pain filled the air.

A hand shot out and ripped of a patch of his shoulder.

He cried out in pain.

A leg kicked out, nailing him in the gut.

Soon he was bleeding everywhere.

The vortex quelled.

Saya and Diva stood side by side before the bleeding man.

Saya bent down and grabbed Amshel by the hair, hauling him up onto his knees.

"I warned you, you piece of fucking scum from the bottom of Karl's shoe! Leave Hagi alone!" Diva spat venomously in Amshel's face.

"Yeah!" Confirmed Saya. "Plus, you're so disgusting! You and Hagi are both _men_… Why the hell did you do it?"

Amshel stayed silent, just coughing up blood pitifully.

"Answer her, you bastard!" Screamed Diva; slapping him across the left cheek.

Silence.

Diva went ballistic.

She began the smack the chevalier across each cheek alternatively in rapid sucession demanding an answer for her sister.

"OKAY!" Cried Amshel; his cheeks stinging. "At first I hated you all. I saw you two as only experiments, disposable, you could say. Then, I fell in love with Saya."

Said girl looked disgusted. Her sister laughed at her expression.

"At that time Diva only intrigued me. Saya's haughty, merciless attitude drew me in. I was captivated. But then, that boy, Hagi, came and ruined everything!" Said Amshel. "I watched enviously as he stole Saya's heart. Every day I watched, more, more, more! I wanted to know how! How was it that he stole the heart of she who was heartless! Who found me disgusting and trampled over my own heart! What was his secret! Day after day, after day, after torturous day I observed him carefully. Soon, too soon, it was an addiction. I need to watch him; see him every day. And at night, every night I watched as your name, Saya, was called out as he fantasized. Then, I found myself fantasizing. It was nothing new. I loved you." Said the chevalier.

For the first time in her long life, Diva saw Amshel cry. It was disgusting.

He continued, "But no, things had changed. I was so entrapped by that, that boy, no. He was not a boy anymore… A man… That beautiful, intelligent, silent man began to fill my dreams. I was horrified. How could it be! I asked myself everyday and every night. I immediately tried to stop but no! NO! I had fallen to hard! Too caught up by his grace, his beauty, and his mute charms! I was, no, I am obsessed! And by the time I realized the depth of my emotions, it was too late! You'd stolen him away, Saya! You! You, who trampled my heart…, you! And still, it wasn't enough! You, bitch! After Diva slaughtered the people at Joel's party, you trampled on his heart! You had the gall to be afraid of him! So, when he ran away into the woods so that he won't scare you, I followed and offered him a place at my side. I finally got the courage to ask him to stay with me… But he said no. HE SAID NO BECAUSE OF YOU! After that I cursed you! Cursed you to the never-ending pits of hell to rot for eternity... And then, then I filled Diva's head with thoughts of revenge and hatred. I once when you were asleep, I even approached him with the offer of becoming Diva's groom –a position I had come to prize above everything else- in exchanged for your cocoon. Just so I could watch you die by Diva's blade! But again! Again he chose you!"

Amshel stopped here; to regain his breath.

"Even after Vietnam… it was the same. The same, never-ending cycle of you causing him pain and him nearly instantly forgiving you and putting the blame on either himself, or Diva! I went to him. Again, I him an irresistible offer; but again, he said no. I became desperate. I offered him to become my brother in exchange for anything he wanted. ANYTHING, SAYA, ANYTHING! But do you know what he said… _'All I want is what Saya wants. Her wish is my own. And her command is what I live for… And right now, Saya wishes to fight…' _and when I asked him how far this idiotic devotion went, he even went as far to say that the day you wanted him dead, he would die! BULL SHIT! But then again, it was always about you."

Amshel grit his teeth.

"It was always about you! It will always be about you! And Diva," He continued, turning to look at his queen. "Do you honestly believe he will ever love you! HA! Hell will freeze over before that happens! I offered him the world! THE REALWORLD _AND_ MY WORLD! EVEN YOU, DIVA! I OFFERED EVERYTHING TO HIM AND HE STILL SAID NO! NO! AND IT WAS ALL BECAUSE OF-"

The rest of his sentence was cut off as Diva grabbed her sister's blood-coated katana and cut Amshel's head clean off.

"SILENCE!" She roared. "NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS, HAGI IS MINE! AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE! I WON'T GIVE HIM UPTO ANYONE!"


	6. The Cost Of A Choice

A/N: HIIII-YA! I'm back! Finally….

Sorry about the wait. With school, all my extra-lessons and club activities I hardly ever have time! ^^0 And then I had some health issues. You see I kinda have this heart thing… Plus I have Sickle Cell (full blown, unfortunately). And a whole lot of other stuff you guys shouldn't worry yourselves over, k? Don't waste your time worrying over little old me.

GOMENASAI GOSIMASU!

I've been bad…

But…

I'm back! And badder than ever babe!

-winks and grins while flashing trademark peace sign-

**Disclaimer: I don't own Blood+.** Yet…. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-chokes on saliva- Gimme a sec here…

-Hagi enters dressed as a _very_ _sexy_ _maid_ holding a tray with a glass of water-

-nosebleed and still chocking-

Hagi: Here you go Danna-sama…

Me: Ari-chokes on blood and saliva –gato…!

-drinks water-

-recovers- HAHA!

NB: By the way… Hats off to anyone who spots the Twilight line! (**I do not own Twilight!**)

And….

Brandeis blue - It's one of my fav shades of blue. Check it up! ^^

And as for the Silver Moon Circlet, just search for it on Google! (**I do not own Google!)**

.

Chapter Six ~ The Cost of A Choice

.

"SILENCE!" Diva roared. "NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS, HAGI IS MINE! AND HE ALWAYS WILL BE! I WON'T GIVE HIM UPTO ANYONE!"

With that Diva turned away from the corpse, handed her sister the katana and ran to the bird cage on the other side of the room. Remembering her beloved, Say chased after her sister.

Suddenly Diva stopped; right before the door. She gazed lovingly at the form on the bed and advanced slowly.

"I leave you alone for a minute and the wolves descend…" She said; walking towards Hagi.

As she stood over him, she pressed a sweet kiss to his brow; watching his tense face relax and his closed eyes open. Slowly, those beautiful, fearful and yet immensely hopeful, blue orbs were reveled to her.

"S-saya…?" He breathed.

"I'm here, Hagi!" Cried Saya; entering the cage with a fast run and pulling his head into her lap.

Tears filled his tired eyes.

"I'm sor-" He began.

"Hush! Don't speak!" She cried; cutting him off as tears falling from her own eyes. "Save your strength! Please, Hagi!"

Saya observed his abused form, his tired, pained eyes, his-, "Oh God! Hagi! What have they done to you!" She threw herself at him; cradling his head and chest to her own chest. She sobbed; weeping so bitterly… "I was so worried!" She cried.

Saya was worried?

About him?

Hagi's heart felt so…so… full… He felt so happy!

'What is this feeling?' He asked himself.

'Love…' Came the answer.

'Love…' He repeated in his mind; smiling softly, happily to himself.

He'd nearly forgotten…

The weight on his shoulders lifted.

But wait…!

Hagi suddenly sat up; as bare and tired as he was, and held Saya at arms' length.

"Wha…? Hagi?" She asked; confused.

"You don't hate me?" He asked her; hopefully. He was as serious as ever, and his enthralling, blue eyes bore deeply into hers.

"WHAT!" She cried. "Why would I ever hate you!"

"Because I…" He began; releasing her arms as his own fell limp at his sides. "…Because of Diva, because I'm…tain-"

"Why would I care!" She exclaimed furiously.

Hagi's eyes filled with tears and he turned away from her.

"You can't! I'll contaminate you. Please…"

Saya's eyes widened when tears slipped from Hagi's grey-blue eyes.

"Please don't feed me lies!" He cried. "I won't recover if you continue like this. I shan't!"

"How could you ever think I was lying!" She was aghast.

"B-because…" He started; a soft hiccup interrupting his speech. "Because they told me!"

"Who's 'they,' and how do you know 'they're' telling the truth!"

"Because it _is_ the truth! I am no longer worthy, I know that that's true but, please…" He looked up at her; blue-grey eyes shining with more tears that he seemed to be making an effort _not_ to shed, nose slightly red from all those _he had_ shed, soft, full lips moist with his own saliva as it's bottom lip trembled, slightly hallowed cheeks flushed, and with his body curled in as if in tremendous pain, spine bent inwards, ankles beside each hip, hands pressed into the mattress between his legs in a partially successful attempt to hide his assets from her view. "Have mercy… I don't think I can take it anymore…So please…"

"Hagi, I-"

"No! As your new family would say, 'Onegai…'" He continued after taking a breath. "Onegai Saya! Stop filling me with hope! You just barely remember who I am! You'd forgotten everything when you awoke! You-" His voice cracked slightly with emotion, and Saya found herself in tears too.

"But Hagi-" She tried.

"No! No, no, no, no! I'm tainted; useless to aid you in your wish, helpless to with stand the enemy's crushing grip, unworthy of your affections! I know: I know that…that you despise me. I always told you that I would stay by your side until the day that you no longer desired, so please, now that you have, all that I ask is that you _don't_ _lie _to me…"

His tears stopped him here and he lowered his head.

"I don't care what happened!" She clarified; putting her hands on his face to turn it towards hers. "And I'm sorry that I forgot about _us_, and that you think it I'm lying, because won't give up on you! I can't! I care about you too much…"

Her eyes softened.

"Hagi," She breathed; her lips nearing his own. "I love you…"

And she sealed it with a kiss.

Hagi's mind went numb.

'H-how!' He thought. 'How could she overlook such a sin! How could she sully herself by touching, nevertheless, kissing me!'

In Hagi's mind it was unspeakable.

'Love…' Was the answer his heart supplied.

'Love…?' He asked. 'That's your answer for everything…!'

'Because it conquers everything…' It replied.

'Love…'

The word echoed through his conscious and danced across his tongue as it played with Saya's.

'Love…' He thought; his eyes slipping closed as he lost himself to the sensations.

Diva observed the whole thing with jealous eyes.

Finally… she snapped.

Pulling Saya from off the bed and therefore out of Hagi's embrace, he roared, "ENOUGH! You're forgetting that Hagi is mine until he decides!"

"I don't care what choices you lay out in front of him! Hagi's mine!" Cried Saya; pointing her katana threateningly at her sister. "And now I'll kill you to make sure you never harm him again!"

"Ha!" Diva laughed. "You think you can kill me! Oh Nee-chan! You're so silly… Might I remind you that if it wasn't for your boy chevalier interrupting the path of my blade earlier, you'd be dead!" She giggled evilly. "And if you don't play fair… I'm gonna have to ignore Nathan's suggestion to play with you at all!" Her eyes flashed eerily. "Plus," She snapped her fingers; gesturing Karl over.

Saya locked her eyes on Riku as he was dragged into the cage.

Hagi gasped softly, breathing out a pained whisper of "Riku…" as he watched the blood-covered, bound and gagged boy being pulled along harshly by the phantom.

The moment Riku spotted Hagi his eyes shone with tears that he tried his best not to shed. After all, someone had to be strong for Saya, and right then, Hagi was to hurt to do so.

"Karl might become agitated if you defy me, and his claws might 'accidently' dig out the boy's throat." Diva continued; making air-quotes at the word 'accidently.'

Gritting her teeth, Saya nodded. "Fine," She said. "I'll play your game…for now…"

Diva smirked.

"Great!" She exclaimed; beaming with her arms clasped over her chest. "Nathan?" She called.

No answer.

"Naaaathan!"

Still, nothing

"NAAATHAN~!" She huffed. Grumbling she muttered, "Where is that fag!" to herself as she stalked angrily out of with cage, looking for the blonde knight.

A 'huh' was heard from her by the persons within the over-sized birdcage. This was followed by muttering and more cries of 'Nathan.' Ending her escapade, she returned to the cell.

She stomped her foot as she passed by Karl.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

She paused; eyes shifting with emotions of anger and confusion.

Finally, she said, "Nathan wasn't there…"

"So?" Questioned Karl. "His gay ass is always running off to God-knows-where."

Diva pouted.

"I know that!" She said; scowling heavily and angrily at him. "But Amshel's corpse is gone, too!"

"WHAT!" He cried.

"Exactly…!" She hissed; beyond infuriated at her subordinate.

Karl shrugged.

"Oh well…" He said indifferently.

"WHAT DO YOU FUCKING MEAN 'OH WELL'!" She roared.

Karl flinched at her tone and volume. He hated it when she got this upset…

"Oh… When I get my hands on Nathan! He'd better have a damn good excuse! I was planning on crushing that good-for-nothing's crystallized body and mixing it in with Solomon's dog's feed so that he'd end up as **mutt shit**!" She growled; _extremely_ pissed.

On the bed, Hagi, who'd realized he was naked while Diva was out of his cell and had pulled the stained sheets around his self, reached up with his left hand and fisted it, terrified, in the back of Saya's white sleeveless shirt, seeking her warmth, her soft, comforting warmth that kept him strong, contented and _sane_ for decades. He reached towards the warmth that made him feel safe; that anchored him to this world…

Saya's head turned, watching in silent, heart-broken, amazement as Hagi tried to hide his self behind her, so that her body shielded him from both Diva's sight and Diva's anger. A soft, nearly inaudible sob escaped him and was soon followed by many more.

"Hagi…?" She asked softly; gently, as if he were a skittish doe.

He glazed up at her; clearly terrified beyond her comprehension, blue eyes wide and shinning; appearing more like a deep brandeis blue _asking_ her to offer _something_… but what?

She looked deep into his teary orbs; wishing she could cure his immense fright. Or at the very least understand it and what he wanted from her.

At that moment, Saya swore to herself that she'd get Hagi back and make that bitch, _Diva_, pay dearly for hurting her beloved; shattering his strength, his very will... _Whatever the cost._

As he clenched his crying eyes shut, Hagi's other hand, his right, rose to cover his mouth as if to attempt to stop the sobs that kept escaping him.

'No, no, no, no…NO!' He thought. 'I can't cry. I must stop crying. I can't let Saya see me like this! I-I… I'm so pathetic! I can't stop! I-I…! I am trying to cease, but they just keep… keep escaping… cause… because… Diva, she's upset… she… when she's like this…'

He wasn't even able to complete his thoughts as another wave of sobs racked his body and he remembered the last time she was upset.

_Flashback_

Hagi was in another of his blood-loss induced comas.

His body was curled in on itself; knees to chest as he lay on his side with both hands fisting and unfisting near his head. The nightgown had ridden quite a ways up his legs, until it was just about his knees, and shifted still higher as he turned to lie on his back; his legs extending and opening slightly, his right fist remaining near his face and the left one moving to rest on his chest that rose and fell franticly as he wondered in the land of his nightmares.

"Saya…" He breathed. "I'm sorry…"

A tear slipped from his left eye as he whimpered.

Suddenly, the door slammed open.

Hagi groaned in his sleep; his face scrounging up cutely with the innocence a grown man only acquired in sleep.

"Don't you dare come in!" Screamed Diva. "You know how much I hate human food! I had to get something, I was hungry! I still don't understand why it was such a big deal that I snacked on that fat, old man! It doesn't look like anyone would miss him anyways! He was mean to the other humans at the table!"

"That 'fat, old man' as you put it Diva, was an American Senator…" Came Amshel's calm voice from the other side of the door.

"I don't care who he was!" She retorted.

"Of course not, dearest… He is far beneath the contempt of your beauty and magnificence," Amshel said smoothly. "But next time, my queen, my gem, my Diva… Will you tell us if you are hungry?"

"If you think I'm going to fall for that you're mistaken!" She cried. "So go away! Fuck off! Shoo!"

One minute he was apologizing to Saya for his betrayal, the next thing Hagi knew, he was being chained to the bed and a voice, so damn familiar too, was whispering naughty promises in his ears.

He immediately began to fight.

Too bad he was bound.

His eyes snapped open as Diva pulled away slightly, smirking at him devilishly.

"Oh, Hagi-muffin~!" She began. "I feel like playing a lil' game, won't you join me?"

She smiled innocently and Hagi mentally scoffed at the irony.

Staring her straight in the eye he whispered fearfully, "No… Leave me alone, I don't want you touching me."

"Come on, love…" She hissed through her teeth as she smiled falsely. "Just this once, let me love you," She persuaded with a soft voice as she caressed his chest.

'Perhaps if I _do_ upset her, she'll finally just kill me…?' He thought. 'Yes…! I'll finally be free of this taint!'

Steeling his nerves, he replied softly but clearly, "No. What you do to me isn't love."

Her eyes flashed.

"Don't upset me!" She growled; grabbing his chin in a firm grip.

"I can't love someone if they don't even know what is," He replied coldly; eyes narrowed in defiance.

Diva's brows rose and her grip slackened lightly in shock.

She recovered quickly.

"My, my. We've grown some mouth in the last few hours while Mommy was gone. Haven't we, baby?" She said.

"Don't insult my Mother. She was significantly more beautiful than you could ever hope to be…" He breathed with confidence he seemed to pull from thin air.

However, after he spoke, he took one look at Diva's expression and paled.

'Curses…' He thought. 'I'm not sure I'm happy that this is all going to plan after all…'

Diva's grip on Hagi's chin tightened to the point of crushing it.

He bit his bottom lip to stifle the scream building steadily in his throat.

"That's it, Hagi-muffin… I'm afraid I'm going to have to re-teach you some manners, as yours seem to be in grievous disrepair~!"

With that she released his chin and left the cage, only to come back moments later with a nine-tail whip, a small machine and… something Hagi couldn't make out. It kinda looked like a peni-

'Oh no…' Thought Hagi paling. 'Please tell me that that isn't one of those artificial manhoods that people are so crazy about these days… And that other thing… A-a… A vibrator!'

Hagi blushed despite himself. 'To use such impure items… There will be no atoning for this sin…'

"Aw… Don't look so glum Hagi-koi!" Chimed Diva, "After all, you asked for it!"

She rested everything besides the whip on the nightstand.

And then it began.

The first lash made him wince.

The second had him gasping.

The third, he screamed.

The fourth, skin broke.

And by the tenth, he was crying.

The twentieth had him sobbing.

By the twenty-fifth, his head was spinning.

Time past uncheck as he lost count.

After seemingly forever, she seemed partially satisfied.

She threw the whip aside and straddled him.

"I'm sorry, love."Diva apologized falsely. Speaking softly, she continued, "I just can't resist you when you're covered in blood like this!"

….

Hours later she collapsed on top of the mute man, momentarily spent.

….

Sometime later, positioning herself between his thighs, she lifted what was left of his the lacey nightgown; this one had had a lilac trim and touches done in silk ribbons and lace.

Hagi flushed even darker as he was revealed in his entirety to the unstable queen.

Although, considering what just happened -_multiple_ times, might I add- it was sadly pathetic on his part.

The blue-eyed queen picked up the two formerly abandoned items off the night-stand.

"Diva..." He breathed. "Don't tell me you're…you're going to…!" His voice cracked embarrassingly to the end and he was surely panting enough at just the thought of what she had planned, for it to be called hyperventilation by now.

But Hagi cared not.

She couldn't!

Said queen simply smirked and nodded.

"Hai!" She responded.

"Impossible!" He cried aghast. "I-I-It won't…! I can't…! You can't!"

"I can," She replied smoothly. "And I will."

And with that she grabbed hold of his member and started pumping it.

Hagi bit back a moan.

These days he seemed so sensitive to Diva's touch.

It was unacceptable.

Grabbing the small machine, she inserted it into his slit in one go, tearing the flesh.

Screams of pain tore out of his lips unchecked.

And Diva just smiled contently; the wicked gleam in her eyes magnifying at the sound of Hagi's screams.

It seemed that the more she hurt Hagi, the more she wanted to hurt him.

No.

Not hurt him.

Love him.

Because she loved him so much!

She began thrusting it in and out of the torn area.

Hagi cried, screamed, moaned and gasped in agony-induced pleasure; writhing on the sheets.

"S-stop… please…!" He breathed hoarsely, voice catching with pleasure, knowing she was sometimes easier on him when he asked her nicely to stop.

"But why~! Hagi-muffin! We've only just started!" She exclaimed in askance as she flicked the switch of the vibrator and turned it on to the highest level.

**Later**… [A/N: 'Cause not even _I_ could write _exactly_ what she did and keep my lunch! I'll just imply! –beams happily-]

Diva pulled both items out of her victim.

The vibrator from his slit, the dilbo from his behind.

As she pulled the first out, creamy fluids trickled out.

Not only had that monster, Diva, raped him in the most literal sense, but she'd made him enjoy it too.

_Again…_

Blood was everywhere; the sheets, his thighs, her hands, his nightgown, her dress…

_Everywhere_…

And its scent tickled her senses delightfully while making him nauseous.

She sat back and watched the beautiful picture it all made, relishing in Hagi's cries of anguish as he tried to recover from the torture.

Hagi, _her_ Hagi…

He was spread nearly eagle on the baby blue sheets, except his thighs were pressed together in an attempt to stanch the flow of blood. But it was to no avail.

His anus just kept on bleeding, and bleeding, and bleeding.

It was so beautiful.

She sighed appreciatively.

His nightgown had yet again ridden up, revealing his lower abdomen and manhood. All painted red. Tears leaked freely from the tempest of his eyes, his captivating azure eyes. They ran down his flushed cheeks in torrents and were stopped by his shakily fisted right hand whose index knuckle lay bloodied between his teeth- probably another futile attempt to stifle the sounds escaping the crimson, violated, blood-covered folds of his lips. His other hand lay gently curled near his head, which she pat gently, with a patronizing 'There, there… Don't cry…' and to continue, 'You really aren't meant for all this violence…' and another blissful sigh that made the knight sick.

Said knight had tried to curl into himself, only for searing pain –which rivaled that which he felt at Amshel's hand, only two days prior- flared up his spine and hot, white, agonizing sensations –both terrible and pleasurable- struck him like lightening, assaulting his senses. And like lightening, there were aftershocks.

He felt and experienced them all.

He twitched, crying and whimpering, as more of his essence trickled out.

Diva laughed, _laughed_, at his deplorable state.

And she actually had the gall to say she loved him.

There was the steady ticking of a grandfather clock in the distance, and in his pain-induced, ultra-sensitive state, he could hear each and every single tick and tock it made.

It somehow soothed him. Somewhat, at least.

Perhaps it was because it reminded him of the rainy days he'd spent in the library with Saya and Joel I.

No!

He stopped himself immediately.

He could _not_ let those precious times, precious, _irreplaceable_ memories, be tainted by this moment.

But as he'd laid their only moments ago, taking Diva's abuse as best he could, something, something _really_ important had died within him.

His will to live.

She'd broken him.

This was the last straw, he was now hers.

Was he?

'_Hagi!'_

An image invaded his mind.

Saya, her enchanting ebony locks whipping across her lovely, porcelain face as her rosy pick gown danced in the wind.

'_Hagi!' _

She'd said, grinning for all she was worth.

She was running towards him, just about to throw herself into his arms-

"_Hagi~!" _

Diva's voice pierced through him, making his ears ring as images of her assaulted his senses.

No!

Saya!

She was so close!

He could just, _just_, feel her!

What had he been thinking!

He couldn't give up!

Saya…

Saya was so close…

And he had to return to her, even if only to fulfill his promise to aid her in killing Diva and… and- _that_ promise…

The one that made his heart ache painfully.

And what if he returned and she just cast him aside.

'Then, at least I returned faithfully to her,' He replied to himself. 'At least I was able to see her again. Happier is the man who was loved and then casted aside, than he who hasn't loved at all…'

'Besides, I am only her servant; living for her and her only. If she told me to die, I would…' He reasoned.

And with that, darkness consumed him.

When he awoke, the next phase of his torture began…

_End Flashback_

He'd been carried to the dungeon beneath the house, and was chained to dozens of medieval torture devices that night. His screams continued to echo well into the next day…

Hagi shivered; trying to will the memories away. Even if he tried not to remember the details of those days, they snuck up on him sometimes and reduced him to this; a whimpering, sobbing mess, clutching the sheets and pillows in fright.

"Oh Hagi…!"Cried Saya; hugging him fiercely to her chest.

Riku's bottom lips quivered at the glazed at the broken man on the bed and the tears finally over-flowed from his eyes.

Diva paused her angry rant, looking over towards the scene on the bed.

Karl observed the same look of love from the ship was in her eyes, as well as jealously and… guilt!

He shook his head.

He was _so_ seeing things!

Guilt… pfft! Yeah, and he was the Pope!

The blue-eyed queen moved to move closer to the inconsolable male.

"Are you happy!" Hissed Saya; and spotting her sister's advancement she asked in a harsh whisper, "And _where_ do you think you're going?"

Diva blinked.

"To comfort _my_ Hagi-muffin, of course!" She chimed; grinning.

"After you scared him into this state!" Whispered Saya; incredulous.

"He is mine! Regardless of the circumstances; regardless of what happens; and regardless of how you, he or anyone else feels!" She growled.

Hagi flinched at the sound and volume of her voice; clutching Saya's shirt more tightly as looked at his torturer. He didn't watch because he wanted to, but it wouldn't do to ignore Diva. That always infuriated her.

Diva saw his flinch and her eyes flashed.

"Now everybody out… " She demanded; a creepy little giggle ending her order as her eyes pierced through Hagi.

He shivered and did his best not to look away. But, it felt as if she was undressing him already with those terrifying blue-eyes of hers…

"I'm not going anywhere!" Huffed Saya.

Diva raised an eyebrow and said slyly,"…So you wanna watch as he undresses, bathes, washes Amshel's drying cum and other bodily fluids off his body, and re-dress?"

Saya flushed crimson.

"Oh Nee-chan~!"Chided Diva. "You dirty perv!"

"I-It's not that!" Retorted Saya. "I just d-don't trust you not to hurt him while we're not here…! So there!"

"And you think if I wanted to 'hurt' him, as you said, that your presence would make a difference?" Asked Diva incredulously, making air-quotes at the word 'hurt'. "Don't make me laugh Nee-chan!"

Saya glared.

Diva ignored her, continuing, she said in a slurry, seductive tone, "Plus… what I have planned for Hagi won't hurt him… The exact opposite actually…"

Her eyelids lowered in a lust-filled stare.

Hagi froze.

Horror, terror, anguish, mind-numbing pain… they all gripped him. And Hagi's slender form shook with agonized cries.

"What we can all be sure is that his reaction proves that whatever you're planning won't just be 'hurting' him, it'll be down-right excruciating torture!" Yelled Saya as she cradled Hagi in her arms.

Diva rolled her eyes.

"I don't have time for this!" She said. "I have to prepare my lovely, blue-eyed, blueberry muffin!"

She stomped her foot.

"Karl!" She hollered; even though he was less than three feet away from her.

"Yes, my queen?" He answered semi-calmly.

"Take our guests to the library, call James away from his boring business and then call Solomon down from what _was_ Amshel's room using the intercom so that you won't have to leave Nee-chan and the boy alone. Tell him I need him to help me with Hagi and to bring another of those nightgowns. A blue one this time! Oh yes! _And_ with the matching robe! Ok? Can you remember all that?" Diva ordered; hands on hips.

"I'll remember!" He exclaimed; indignant.

Diva raised a brow.

"I will!" He demanded.

Diva sighed.

"Very well… Now shoo!" She said, making sweeping motions with her hands. "Off with you!"

"Come Saya!" Said the phantom knight in his usual over-the-top way. "We must retreat to the library!"

"I thought that I made it very clear that I'm not leaving either of you alone with Hagi!" Said the red-eyed queen; glaring.

Diva sighed.

"Not this again…" She muttered miserably. Passing a hand over her face tiredly, she threatened, pointing a thumb in Riku's direction, "Listen here, _Nee-chan_, I would _absolutely hate_ if _something_ were to happen to your boy-knight over there. _But_… if you continue to test me there _might_ be an _unfortunate accident_ where Karl _accidently_ **ripped his heart out**!"

Saya and Riku paled simultaneously.

"B-but-" Started Saya.

"But nothing!" Exclaimed Diva. She sighed; hands on hips, she asked, nodding to each male as she mentioned them, "So whose it gonna be, Saya-nee-chan? Hagi-muffin? Or little boy-brown?"

Saya looked absolutely torn.

She loved Hagi, but Riku…

The poor little boy was crying, and heart-wrenchingly so. He was bound, gagged and being threatened by dangerous people for first time in his life! And as Karl's claws grazed his chest as if preparing to plunge in and 'rip his heart out,' he began to hyperventilate.

Saya bit her lips in indecision.

"Go…" Came Hagi's soft, surprisingly calm voice.

"What?" She asked; looking down at him.

"Go with Riku…" He said looking at her deeply; as if trying to memorize her face, thoughts, expressions, everything.

Riku's muffled sobs stopped and were replaced by disapproving sounds. Almost as if he was saying, 'No! Hagi-onii-sama! Don't!'

"But what about you?" Asked Saya worriedly.

Hagi sat up with a slight wince.

"I'll be fine…" He said smoothly.

Clearly, that was a lie.

He wasn't fooling anyone.

The tears and the grimace he was trying to hold back made it all very unconvincing.

He'd be anything _but_ fine.

"I don't believe that…" Saya replied; seriously. "You're lying."

Riku mumbled out something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Yeah! Lying big time!'

"Please, Saya…" He breathed; imploringly.

Saya looked away.

"Hagi…I-" She started.

"No," He said softly, but firmly.

Saya's eyes widened.

He never said no to her!

"Listen to me, please…" He begged; a crystalline tear slipping from his left eye.

She nodded.

"I've obeyed you all my life. I haven't ever asked for anything," He started. "Until now…Please, heed me for now. Go with Riku…" He pleaded. "And no matter what Diva says… I…"

He leaned forward just a bit so that his breath fanned her lips and his finger-tips –as cool as she remembered- brushed her bangs gently from her face. And then, with eyes glittering with emotion, he breathed gently; lovingly, as if he was pouring out his very soul, "…I always have, and always will, love you…"

And he sealed it with a kiss; arms encircling her petite form tightly, as if never to let go, as if she was just a dream that he never wanted to slip away, but gently, as if she might break and shatter into a million pieces right before his eyes. It was how he always held her, she realized.

"Go…" He whispered as they broke away from each other.

Saya nodded and walked to the entrance to the over-sized birdcage.

She looked back, still unsure.

But then…

Hagi smiled softly.

It was just a soft, slight, upward tilt to his lips. His eyes softening just that much, his cheeks tinting ever so slightly in joy…

But it was dazzling.

Mesmerizing, actually.

It was enough to make Saya and Diva melt, Riku's cheeks to get a light, rosy blush in brotherly admiration, and Karl to scoff in jealousy, earning him an absentminded slap up-side the head from his very dazed queen.

He nodded to her; smile still present on his face and she smiled and nodded in turn, leaving with Karl.

As soon as the door to the bedroom closed, his smile fell.

He turned to Diva; face impassive, seemingly indifferent.

She smiled.

"Hagi-muffin…?" She asked; sitting next to him on the bed.

He turned his face away from her; seemingly disgusted, but the slight tremor of his shoulders as she pressed herself up against his back, spoke of his terror.

Her eyes flashed.

"Give me a kiss…" She said.

A nearly inaudible whimper escaped him and he closed his eyes in shame.

Her claws dug into his shoulders from behind.

He bit his bottom lip in an attempt to stay silent. But Diva would have none of that…

"Come on Hagi, scream for me…"

.

.

Saya and Riku sat on a French styled couch.

Before them was a plush, crimson-cushioned Louis Quinze chair with a stack of children's fairytales, other story books for a young child, and some dolls that without a doubt all belonged to Diva, all of these to its left from their point of view. To its right, was a large, circular, silver plate with cushions and pillows all silver, white or of some shade of blue in colour, piled on top of its surface. At certain points were little rectangular holes cut into it that Saya guessed went all the way around it at even intervals. These probably interlocked with the upper part of silver over-sized birdcage that hung over-head; kept up by a long silver chain that was held in place by a thick hook on the wall on which one of the links hand been hooked through.

And between the expensive, rare, French chair and the similarly styled couch on which they were so graciously dumped on, was a lovely off white rug with an interlocking crimson-vine design over the shinning, waxed, cherry-wood floorboards, with a glass coffee table on top of it. Off to either side of their couch were two others; made for three people -judging by the number of cushions- unlike theirs with was more of a loveseat with its two cushions. Each seat was of the same design and colour.

Surrounding this all, were a dozen or more of columns of tall, wooden bookshelves that reached the roof and no-doubt were bolted to the roof to ensure they stayed in place, with rows upon rows of books decorating their shelves.

'It's been too long…' Saya and Riku thought at the same time as they observed their surroundings for the eighth or ninth time.

And it was true.

It had been too long.

…Too long since they'd left Hagi to the non-existent mercies of _that woman_…

It had been nearly _two_ _hours_ and _a half_ since they'd been put in the library under Karl Fei-Ong's strict supervision.

He'd call that James guy Diva had mentioned, and then contacted Solomon over the intercom. A half an hour after that, James had arrived with a present to Diva; some sort of glass box, and took his place; standing beside the single chair faithfully.

He was a relatively tall, black man with short-cropped, dark hair. He was apparently a high ranking officer in the American Army judging from the deep green uniform suit and the small flag-pin of the American flag, pinned on his coat pocket. Obviously he was a man of few words, because as Karl paced and panicked, grumbling to himself like a deranged mental case that just managed to escape the psyche ward, he just stood there; silently waiting.

Now, nearly three hours later, met them waiting patiently.

Or at least _they_ were.

Karl… not so much.

"What are they doing! Why are they taking so long!" He grumbled loudly to himself as he paced up and down the length of the library. "Maybe something happened!" He stopped pacing as he came to this conclusion for the fifth time in the last half hour. "I must protect Diva!" He exclaimed; beginning to run to the exit. But at the last moment he stopped. "But if I leave them…" He looked back towards Saya at Riku. "…Diva would kill me! Sever me through the stomach! Rip out my esophagus!" He stopped, thinking for a moment. "But if my Diva is in trouble… She'll thank me!" Then his eyes glazed over, cheeks flushing as he immersed himself in one of his fantasies or another.

And for that moment all was calm and Saya was left to her own troubles.

'It _has_ been too long. What _is_ going on? Is Diva hurting Hagi? Is Solomon helping her? Or is he just standing aside letting her hurt my beloved chevalier? Or is Solomon trying to stop Diva? Unlikely… He and Hagi didn't get along particularly well… Crap!' She thought; a realization slapping her in the face. 'That bastard Solomon is probably just standing by as that bitch rapes my Hagi! I've got to help him!" She looked around.

It might have been pretty easy to get pass the wacko-phantom who'd started to panic again.

Just then the door to the library opened an in strolled Diva followed by Solomon; who held a thick, polished, silver chain in his hands, and surprisingly, Nathan; who had a white, cotton robe with a thick blue ribbon used to tie it around the waist slinked over his left hand.

Said seemingly gay blonde stopped at the door and turned back to look at something or rather someone.

"Come now, darling… It's alright!" He said; offering his other hand to the person. A pale hand with long, strong, slender fingers reached towards his, and Nathan smiled softly; eyes flashing with sympathy and reassurance, "That's it… No-one will harm you. I promise."

The owner of the hand, which seemed so familiar, so damn eerily familiar -but that Saya and Riku refused to believe that it indeed belonged to… _him_- seemed hesitant. The fingers of the hand flexing and curling into the palm as if to refuse Nathan's offer, only to re-extend, as if to accept.

Finally, Diva grew tired of the coxing and stomped forward.

The hand drew back sharply as the person probably reeled back in fear; fingers curling tightly.

Saya could imagine Hagi's quivering form and felt sickened by the image; by what Diva had done to _her_ knight.

Diva snatched the hand and a whimper escaped Hagi as was he was pulled into the room; stumbling to regain his balance. As he entered the room the strong smell of blood invaded Saya and Riku's senses.

Nathan sighed.

"Diva~!" He chided in exasperation. "You have to be patient with him!"

"But I'm all outta patience~!" She countered with a whine; tugging him along.

Hagi just allowed it; tears coursing down his face and eyes lowered.

What happened while Hagi and Diva were alone?

And as Hagi was dressed in a ankle-length, white, frilly, cotton nightgown with baby-blue, lace accents and cerulean blue ribbon bows on the elbows of its long, French-styled sleeves, white flip-flops and a thin, silver collar with large diamond in the centre and a loop off to its left, he couldn't do much anyway.

As Diva sat on the Louis Quinze chair, Hagi sat submissively at her side on the bed of pillows and cushions.

Solomon walked forward; glancing at Saya as if to say, 'I told you so,' and stood in front of Hagi. He leaned down and fastened the chain onto the collar by the loop; handing it to Diva when he was done. Then he stood back, bowed to Diva and went to stand before the first seat on the couch on Diva's right.

Karl followed his example and bowed to Diva before going to stand in front of the same couch as Solomon, on the second or middle seat right next to said blonde.

James was next. He kneeled before Diva, offering the glass box to her. She took it from him; peering down into its transparent cover and squealed; glomping him and lathering his face with kisses as Karl scampered to catch the fragile box. Once he caught it, he glared at the scene of the embracing couple and shoved the box in Hagi's hands before grumbling and returning to his place beside Diva's favorite. Angrily, he glared the chuckling Solomon… who he promptly tried to silence with a loud hiss of, 'SHUT UP!'

But that just caused Solomon to snort uncharacteristically and laugh harder.

"Thankie, James!" She exclaimed with glee as Nathan remarked that he James was, "An honest to goodness Mama's boy!"

Of course, James glared at him quickly before completely ignoring his existence in favor of watching Diva giggle. A small smile graced his features and his eyes glazed over and softened with love for just an instant before it was all lost behind his imperceptible mask of indifference.

When she let go, he asked gently, "Would you like me to put it on for you?"

Nodding enthusiastically with her hands clasped on her chest cutely, she replied joyfully, "Yes!"

She sat back as Hagi offered the box to James, who opened it and took out a beautiful Silver Moon Circlet and placed it on her forehead.

She squealed again.

And with the barest twitch of his lips, James took his place; standing in front of the seat furthest from Diva, next to Karl.

After came Nathan, who simply fixed the robe around Hagi's shoulders, tied the big, blue ribbon, bowed to Diva and went to stand opposite Solomon on the other couch; the one on Diva's left.

Once he'd took his place they all simultaneously bowed, saying, 'I will obey the will of Diva,' and sat.

"Where is Elder Brother Amshel?"Asked Solomon. "I smelt his blood when I went to help you, Diva, but I haven't seen him."

"True…" Muttered James. "And I had the maids check the entire house. He's not here. Nor did they see him leave. Though _that_ might not mean anything…"

"Well…" Started Nathan. "Let's just say he is no longer with the living~!"

Solomon's eyes widened. "Aniki…" He whispered sadly. "First Gregory, now you!"

And James just raised an eyebrow, thought for a moment and nodded.

"Firstly," Diva spoke. "New rule: never say that name again in my presence!"

They all nodded or mumbled their assent.

"And secondly, that's not why I called you all here. Nathan and Karl will fill you guys in after." Diva said.

More nods.

"Now," She began. "I want each of you to think of one option of what to do with Saya, her boy-knight and Hagi-muffin! I will decide whether or not the option is admissible, and Hagi will decide which one he likes the most. You got five minutes! Go!"

.

Five minutes later, Diva brought everyone to attention.

"Alright! Let's see what we got!" She said. "Nathan? What did you come up with?"

Said knight sighed and said, "Unfortunately, not much. I think you should have a rematch of Queen vs. Queen. The winner Keeps Hagi."

"What about Riku!" Demanded Saya.

"That'll be up to the winner," He said; casually. He placed his arms on his crossed knees delicately and his eyes flashed red as he continued with a purr, "Although, I personally think that it's unfair to provide two prizes for one game… so the boy with have to be eliminated before you begin…"

Riku paled as Saya gawked. The word 'eliminated,' echoing throughout their sculls.

Solomon sighed. His older brother was scary sometimes.

Karl smiled. He liked that idea.

James simply stated ahead of him; indifferent. He really didn't care.

Hagi shook his head. He was never choosing that one.

Diva smirked. "Approved!"She chimed; joyfully.

Saya and her two knights looked at her sister as if she was nuts.

"Solomon?" She asked next.

Said knight cleared his throat politely and said, "I think Saya's memories should be erased and she should be allowed to live somewhere far from here; far from all this fighting, under my watchful eyes."

Karl's eyes twitched. "You'd like that wouldn't you! We all know you've had a soft spot for her since that god-forsaken dance!" Exclaimed Karl. And then, leaning over towards the blonde, he hissed in his ear just loud enough for him –and unbeknownst to him, Nathan- to hear, "And I know you helped her earlier!"

Solomon's eyes widened.

And Nathan hid a smirk of victory. Yes, things between his little brother and his future mate were progressing nicely. Soon, their race's numbers will increase.

"Oh Karl!" Scolded Diva, "Calm down!"

Grudgingly he obeyed.

"What happens to Hagi in your little plan? And what of the boy?" Asked Diva.

"His _name_ is Riku!" Said Saya; visibly upset.

"Whatever!" Said Diva dismissively as she turned to Solomon; awaiting his answer.

"Hagi stays with you of course! He is yours for as long as you consider him worthy," He said pleasantly.

"And Riku?" Diva inquired.

"Either he stays with Hagi, as a little friend," He said gently. "…Or we erase his memories as well and he becomes Saya's personal blood-servant." He shrugged. "My plans don't really include him. We could always kill him like Nathan said."

Saya growled. "Jerk!" She said.

Diva nodded, "I prefer the latter."

"Done," He said.

"Approved!" She replied.

"Karl…?" She called uncertainly with a raised brow.

"Yes!" He exclaimed happily. "I have the perfect idea!"

"Well," She said. "Spill it!"

"I kill Saya…"

"I like where this is going…!"

"And the boy…"

"I'm still lovin' this…!"

"And Hagi, too!" He finished at last with gusto and a grand sweeping motion of his arms.

Diva blanched as her other knights sweatdropped.

He was _this_ close…

"Not Approved…" She said plainly; turning to James and ignoring Karl's hanging, grumbling head. Solomon was patting him on the back sympathetically, anyways…

"James? What do you think?" She asked. Surely he would have something she could use!

"I say we kill the boy, put Saya in a tower like the one you were placed in, and use her to rid ourselves of the defective the Corpse Cops and Delta 65 projects and well as terminate the Schiff, who Amshel had decided were low priority and let escape even though we were nearing the research base when they escaped. We use her like a lab rat, just as you were used. We keep her alive as long as her knight," He motioned to Hagi with a nod of his head; as his arms were folded. "…does you whatever you ask of him, and willing at that. He swears loyalty to you, and stays with you, by your side as long as you dub appropriate. The day you grow tired of him, you give him your blood and the same is fed to Saya. Any disobedience on his part will lead to her death and his imprisonment. Any complains on his part will lead to her death and his imprisonment. Any violations of your rules will lead to the same."

Diva grinned like the Cheshire cat.

"Approved!" She exclaimed. "I really, _really_, like that one! Great job, James!"

James nodded.

"What do you think, Hagi-koi?" She said reaching to pat his head.

But Hagi flinched away from her touch.

She scowled.

"Now, Hagi…" She said; yanking his chain and making him turn to her. She grabbed his chin and crashed their lips together.

It was then that Saya spotted it.

A hickey.

…Right above the collar but below his left ear…

It was a dark red and its presence mocked her.

'He's not yours!' It chanted over and over in her head. 'He's all hers now!'

"DIIIVA!" She roared.

Before Riku could so much as blink, she grabbed her katana, coated it in her blood and was rushing towards her sister screaming out her signature battle cry.

And before she could get within five feet of Diva; two of the blue-eyed queen's chevalier –James and Karl- were holding her back as the other two –Solomon and Nathan- stood in front of their queen; side by side.

"L-e-t-m-e-GO!" She cried; trying to fight and struggle, only to have the hands holding her tighten.

Diva didn't even blink. She just continued to kiss her beloved as her right hand slipped under his nightgown; touching in ways he didn't want. He fought of course, but once she pulled away and reminded him what she could do to Saya with a snap of her fingers, he let her do what she wanted.

"YOU BITCH!" Cried Saya; sobbing at the sight of her knight being touched like that and taken advantage of right before her very eyes.

Diva stopped.

What did she just call her?

Pulling away from Hagi for a moment, only to get up from her seat and walk up to Saya, she smacked her across the face. Of course, it stung. But Saya didn't even blink. Hagi however, who had collapsed into a flushed, twitching, curled up mess with silent tears pouring down his cheeks, sat up abruptly with his eyes widening.

"No!" He cried. "Do what you must with me but leave Saya alone!"

Smirking Diva turned and walked back to him.

"So self-sacrificial, Hagi…" She mocked. "Oh well, since you insist I have _no_ choice." She continued with false innocence lacing her voice. Snapping her fingers she said, "Bind her."

With that she swooped down and captured Hagi's lips with her own. She pushed him down upon the pillows and straddled him; viciously tearing off the robe as she grew impatient.

"Diva~!" Scolded Nathan; with a whiny edge to his tone."Patience~!"

But he waved him off before resuming her very _thorough_ discovery of Hagi's mouth and body.

Solomon sighed exasperatedly, but with a small smile playing on his lips, as Nathan pouted.

"Diiiiva~!" He cried; yet again. "The nightgo-'

"Would you just shut up!" Exclaimed Karl; ever the edgy one, interrupting the blonde.

"Well I never!" Retorted Nathan. "How could you treat a cute gal like me all that" He continued, posing.

"YOU'RE NOT A WOMAN!" Countered Karl.

Diva sighed; left eye twitching and pulled away from Hagi.

"Be quiet…" She said softly; knowing they'd hear her.

As predicted, they did hear her and obeyed; Nathan's counter argument dying in his throat.

"Thank you…" She said. "Plus, didn't you have like three or four dozen made like I asked, Nathan?"

He looked sheepish.

"Well, yes…" He said; slowly.

"Well then what's the problem?" She asked; looking (yet again) impatient.

Nathan looked at her seriously; his eyes flashing and voice deep as he said, "Patience is a virtue."

She nodded with a sigh.

"Alright," She spoke. " I'll wait til later…"

Turning to Hagi she asked him the deciding question, "What will it be Hagi-muffin? Nathan's solution? Solomon's? Or James?"

He looked at her square in the eyes and said, "None. I'll prefer something else..."

She sighed impatiently.

"There aren't any other choices!" She cried.

"Of course this is, "He said softly. "There is yours; The Diva."

Confused looks were shared and Diva's brows rose, a small, curious smile playing on her lips.

Un-noticed by anyone, Nathan smirked.

'My, my, Hagi…' He thought. 'How cunning…'

"I'm curious, love…" Said the blue-eyed Queen. "Enlighten us."

Hagi looked at her calmly and breathed softly, his tone belying his thundering heart-rate and psychological distress, "You call David and release Saya and Riku into his care as you and I look on. You are not allowed to harm them. And in exchange, I heel to all your commands. I become your chevalier, lap dog and whatever else you want. Lover, protector, companion… Anything at all…"

Diva's eyes flashed.

Saya, Riku, Solomon and Karl's eyes all widened; shock silencing them.

James was impassive.

And Nathan smirked secretively.

"Approved…" Breathed Diva.


	7. My Wish

~ Chapter Seven~

~My Wish~

"So he's just tired?" Asked Diva incredulously.

A nod was the only response from the white coat clad female.

"You're kidding!" Cried Diva. "That's impossible! Chevalier can't get 'tired'!"

The other woman shook her head.

"Diva…" She said as calmly as she could. "All living things require rest."

"But chiro-"

"Require it as well…"

"Not knights!"

"Even knights…"

A baffled look.

A sigh from the other female.

"I've discovered, after my tests on Hagi and Solomon and the comparison made from them, and have concluded several things. Firstly, that chiropteran knights have smaller versions of typical cells and four times as many of them. This, in collaboration with another few facts I've discovered; all the cells in their bodies are changed every ten days, except skin cells which are re-placed daily -this is one of the things that attributes to your youthful visage- and the limitless ability to multiply within seconds, that I have observed, enable their healing abilities. I am also pleased to report that I've discovered what could be the reason they do not eat. I've discovered that they photosynthesize."

"Like plants!" Exclaimed Nathan in shock.

Julia nodded.

"Although, it's a little different than the way plants do it…"

"How so?" Nathan inquired, obviously fascinated.

"Well, it turns out that the pigment in your kind's hair becomes much like chlorophyll after the transformation and absorbs energy from the sun. After which the rest is history…"

"Amazing, Juju-san~!" Sang Nathan.

"Please do not refer to me as such…" Calmly requested the doctor gazing impassively at the blonde knight.

"But Juju-san~!"

"Please stop…"

"But-"

"What does this have to do with Hagi actually being able to sleep!" Interrupted Diva with her ever supreme impatience, popping the scientific appreciation bubble that had encased her retainer and the specialist.

"Oh! Well…" The blonde woman began. "As for the exhaustion thing… Apparently, the cells on any upper surface in their bodies interchange at dawn and sunset with a second level of cells underneath that primary layer. In that way, the active cells get time to rest and are often never strained… Except when overworked…"

The doctor shot Diva a pointed look.

"The cells know when to exchange by instinct, yes, but mostly it is a chemical reaction to the sun's ultra-violet rays. So when cooped up…"

"Hagi's cells were unable to photosynthesize and unable to tell when to interchange properly!" Cried Nathan in realization. "Truly, your brilliance is only exceeded by your beauty, Juju-san! You and your research are worth every penny!"

"Hey… is that why is used to feel so sluggish when I lived in the tower...? 'Cause I couldn't draw in the sun's power?" Diva inquired softly.

Dr. Silverstein eyed her, answering cautiously, after all, who knew who sensitive she was to matters concerning that particular topic. "It's possible that queens work the same way…" She said.

Diva nodded.

"Any more questions?" She asked.

"I have a question…" Came a gentle voice.

Turning the group of three watched as Hagi shyly emerged from the changing room.

"Go ahead…" The blond woman coaxed kindly.

He flushed, averting his eyes.

"Um… Well… I…" He struggled for a moment before pausing and resuming a few seconds later –after he'd gathered his thoughts. "Why do we thirst for blood if we can acquire the necessary energy in that way?"

Julia heard his other, unspoken question –his silent hope…

_And do know how to stop it…?_

"I don't know…" She said sadly, knowing why he asked. According to Joel's diary, the poor man was so traumatized by having to kill human beings to save Saya right after his awakening that he swore off not only his chiropteran abilities, but also the consummation of blood as there was always the risk of harming the individual in the process of drawing it from them- losing yourself to the bloodlust. The guy was probably starving!

"Oh, I see…" He breathed; gaze returning to the floor and the little hope that twinkled in his dazzling cerulean and oceanic blue eyes, dying away.

Really, why did always torture himself with these hopes?

_Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here for your entertainment_

Oh!  
I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet  
You thought an angel swept you off your feet  
But I'm about to turn up the heat  
I'm here for your entertainment

Just then Adam Lambert's 'For Your Entertainment,' echoed through the space.

With a laugh Nathan excused himself and left.

Scowling heavily, Julia Silverstein toyed with the packet of cigarettes in her pocket.

She had never wanted a smoke so bad.

The shadow of a man she used to know, one she'd read about and greatly admired, closed the door opposite her to the room connected to examination room they were currently in, and crossed over to his mistress; leaning down to peck her cheek as she'd ordered. Apparently unsatisfied, Diva snatched Hagi's face between her hands before he could move too far, and crushed their lips together.

He stiffened and whimpered softly –eyes shut tight- as a small trickle of blood trailed down his chin.

That was the fourth time –yes, she was counting- the blue-eyed chiropteran queen had bitten Hagi's lips in the past fifteen minutes alone.

Julia felt sick.

And for the twentieth –yes, again, she was counting- time that day, she wondered if this would have still ended up happening if her beloved professor Collins had betrayed Red Shield.

She sighed, stopping her train of thought – it never got her anywhere.

Diva's left hand slipped up to grip the knight's crotch and he jumped; breaking away as shame flooded his cheeks.

And that was the twenty-third time Diva had touched Hagi like that.

That was the twenty-forth time Hagi'd jumped like that – the woman had opened the door to the change room when Julia was helping the exhausted knight into the paper gown and sneaked up on the poor, sluggish man.

And it was the thirtieth time he'd blushed.

Yes, she counted them all.

Because counting helped, keeping track of numbers helped…

And because numbers were cold, calculative and purely logical, they helped her see these heart-breaking scenes with a cold, calculative and purely logical head.

They made her feel less guilty…

Did she mention that she really wanted a smoke?

_Needed_ one, as a matter a fact…?

No?

Yes?

Well, she's saying it again, she _really_ did.

She fondled the neat card-board edges as she watch Hagi struggle in the songstress grip.

"N-no, Diva… I-Arh!" He cried out; shoving at the unwanted, probing hands. "Please, mistress Di-o-ooh~ w-we're in Julia-san's- Ngh~!"

Diva shoved the panting, flushed and quivering male down on the examination table and fixed her piercing gaze on the doctor.

Taking the hint, she calmly pocketed her phone, flash drive, lighter and keys and left the office.

"Excuse me," She spoke.

And as she closed the door behind her and began her trek down the hall, Hagi's pleas and cries for mercy for Diva to cease her torture echoed through Julia's conscious.

She made her decision.

She was tired of seeing this _thing_ take advantage of Hagi.

Screw counting!

On and on she walked, until she could no longer hear the nauseating noises. Digging her heels into the gravel walkway in the small garden outside the research facility, she whipped out her only means to save the man who surely deserved and was in great need of _immediate_ deliverance from the hands of that madwoman.

Her cell phone…

Her last connection to Red Shield...

'_David…' _

She sighed.

It figures that he would be the first person she'd remember when she thought back.

A small, exasperated smile found its way to her face as she found herself scrolling pass Joel's number and down to David's - which was conveniently saved as, 'workahlic1.'

She hesitated for only a moment before she pressed 'call.'

It rang.

Her heart rate sped up.

"Hello…?"

Oh God… It was him.

She took a breath.

"David," She said. "It's me, Julia."

"Julia…!" He said in shock.

"Yes, it's me," She continued.

"Why did you call? Is there something you need? What is it? Or is it that you're coming back to Red Shield?" He asked clearly in a single breath.

"David," She called softly but firmly to pause his words. "I called you on behalf of Hagi."

"Hagi!" He cried. "Yu know where he is?"

"Yes," She replied. "I just examined him."

"Examined him?"

"Yes, he was ill, so, at Diva's request I acted as his doctor."

"I thought that chevalier couldn't get ill?"

"So did I, but I stumbled upon quite a few things while I was studying his tests' results, and compared them to some tests' I had previously conducted on another knight, " She said calmly as she brought the pen drive up to her eye-level –toying with it and the light that reflected off its surface.

A pause.

"Where are you? We'll pick you up immediately."

"Why ask? Can't Lewis trace the signal?"

She knew they couldn't trace that particular phone.

But, there was no harm in some friendly teasing, and she found she'd rather missed messing with the other blonde every now and then.

A sigh came from the other line.

"We don't have time for games," He scolded. "We need the facts. Where are y-"

But he never finished.

The phone had been plucked from her grasp at crushed before David could.

Nathan scowled; casting the remains into a nearby trash can.

And before she knew it, he was slamming her up against a wall by her neck so hard that the it made a crater around her form, and a sickening crack was heard as the back of her skull opened a bit. Blood rushed out.

His eyes flashed.

"What do you think you were doing?" He growled out; his voice deep, demanding and in no way the effeminate tone she was used to hearing from him.

To say she was scared shitless would be an understatement.

"I-I…!" She tried, but couldn't breathe -far less for get a word out- with his vice-like grip on her neck.

"Save it!" He grounded out; shaking her and making her more light-headed and nauseous than she already was.

She whimpered in pain, blood from her head wound dripping onto the lose ground.

"Never do that again! Or trust me, you won't have to worry about those friend of yours ever again. The moment they arrive…"

His eyes flashed scarlet in unspoken promise as she started clawing at his hand uselessly.

She was running out of oxygen.

"Understood?" He pressed; lips scowling in distaste at her unsightly squirming.

If she wanted to be a double agent, she should at least have the backbone and be mentally preparaed to accept the concequences if she was ever caught. He idly wondered iuf she'd fed them any otther, or rather, any important information. But no, if she had, Red Shield would already be knocking on their doors.

His scowled deepened at her non-responsiveness.

"Well?"

She nodded frantically.

"Excellent~!" He cried immediately - his voice sugar-coated once more- as he released his grip on her.

She fell to the ground in a heap; unceremoniously sprawled on the gravel.

"You're quite lucky you're a brilliant scientist, or I'd have killed you~!" He sang; hands clasped at the front of his chest.

She blinked up at him as her world began to spin.

"Sayonara, Juju-san…"

-o-o-o-

It had been four and a half months since he'd lasted seen her.

Seen her, heard her voice, felt her warmth…

"Saya…" Whispered Hagi brokenly, burying his lovely face into his hands as his deeply pained, gray-blue eyes burned with tears that he refused to let fall.

He could cry no longer. This was his new life. Diva was his new mistress. Her chevaliers were to be his brothers. The sooner he accepted it, the better.

But no…

His heart refused to acknowledge any of it. Any of _them_…

'We love Saya. She is our one and only eternal mistress!'His heart would declare with certainty developed by years of the fact being true. False years that no longer mean anything…

'No…' His mind would breathe. 'We belong to Diva now.'

'…But then, what of Riku?' His crying soul would inquire; remembering the image of mirthful, childish brown eyes that glinted with innocence and intelligence.

'What of him?' Reality would demand. 'He is the one and only chevalier of your master's sister. Your brothers are your fellow knights under the blue rose…'

And with that he would sink farther into despair- wallowing in hopelessness 'til day by day he became steadily a shadow of himself.

His condition had reached the point where everyone, from Diva who adored him so, to Karl to abhorred his existence were scrambling to find something release him of the dreadful aura he excluded.

It had been four months and a half_, _nearly_ five whole months_ since he'd been parted from her by the malicious woman that was surely watching him from the mansion they'd moved to right after the on some island -Christina Island was it?- they were currently on, as he sat there miserably in the extravagantly large green house next to it that he now frequented with his torturer.

There were plants from all over the world at different corners of the green house, in special temperature controlled areas. There were exotic tropical plants like the shady Immortelle Tree and palm trees, with even a few coconut, cherry, orange passion fruit, grape fruit, chenet, Indian sorrel, mango and banana trees. There were tropical flowers too, hibiscuses' and island roses and the chaconia. Elegant Asian plants like the great bonsais and sakura trees with the occasional plum tree too and of course the durian, were present and accounted for as well. There were plants from the Amazon too, sap trees and fruits plants that bore pitomba, cupuaçu and pupunha. And there were plants from Africa like the strelitzia, halfmens, cycads, red disa orchids, arum lilies, pelargoniums of all kinds and even the lovely Egyptian lotus, Barberton daisies and Namaqualand daisies! And of course, let's not forget the typical northern American trees such as the great oak and mighty ash wood, and the kind but frequented and delicious fruit of normalcy…apple trees. And there was even Hagi's favorite: the tiger lily. All of this was spread enchantingly about a shinning crystal circle of a circumference of _twenty_ _miles_. And to top it all off, there was an Aviary of birds from all over the world.

It was a magnificent to say the least and had been erected by Diva for him as a present about four months ago when she caught him starting longingly outside at the garden outside the great, Old English-styled manor a few miles away from the military base Hagi had spotted during the flight. But none of it mattered to Hagi. The flowers might have been beautiful, and he did enjoy watching all the birds flutter around from tree to tree to bush and plant after they were released from their aviary –a large sphere where they all slept in the centre of the green house, that was suspended from the ceiling- but that witch's attempts at buying him repulsed him, and he would not stoop so low.

_Diva_…

The mere _thought_ of her name _alone_ made his entire body lurch as the unbelievable urge to vomit became present and in that same moment a loathing as similarly bitter as the bile rising in his throat, gripped his heart.

By Christ he hated that _thing_….

In his eyes she didn't even qualify to be called a woman anymore. Not a true lady anyways. Not like his prim little beloved, Saya.

Well, maybe she wasn't as prim as she was at the zoo, but times had changed, and in his eyes she was still impeccably decent, and impossibly strong with her heart of purest gold.

'As a true woman should be…' He affirmed.

But those thoughts merely ghosted over his consciousness as he was attacked by the memories of the tortures of his current existence.

'Surely, this can't be called a life…' He thought desperately; the tears that he tried to keep at bay all day long finally coursing down his cheeks from the tempest of his 'beau bleu' eyes.

If anyone was looking at him now, they would take in his hunched, shaking, weeping form and their hearts would clench.

Even more so when his hands would fall from his face to wrap about his form- hugging himself- as he cried out in spiritual agony and emotional anguish, trying in vain to comfort and warm his torn soul. Even more so when his right hand would loosely clench and shakily rise to his mouth where his pristine white teeth would bite down on it so hard it would bleed, the scarlet liquid staining the French-styled sleeves of his stark white peasant shirt as he tried yet again in vain, to stifle his sobs…

If that person were humane they would be already on their way to comfort the distraught man on his knees with his mid-calf, high-heeled, black, suede, crinkle boot-clad ankles lying uselessly at either side of his leather bound hips. If that person were humane they would be gathering him into their arms, crinkling the shirt in the possess, but not processing that as they concentrated on whispering sweet comforts in his ear and holding him close for all of time…

But none of this was happening.

Could it be no-one was this to see this young man's mental-state completely shatter?

Could it be than no-one cared?

The answer to both of the above is 'no.'

Someone was watching Hagi- observing him through the lens of hidden cameras as they sat on a beanie bag chair in the security room in the mansion. And this person cared for Hagi more than they'd ever cared for anyone or anything else. However, this person was **not** what one would call _humane_.

It was Diva, with Nathan faithfully at her side.

It had been four and a half months since a great gloom settled around Hagi, but nothing had changed.

Diva had tried everything that was within her- that had occurred to her… from kinky toys, to giving gifts, and even really creative ploys like the one she used a week ago where she'd stuck Hagi in a tub of ice to lower his body's temperature. Meanwhile, she'd been snuggling with a hot-water bag. By the time she made her move, Hagi was nearly happy for her to warm him up; practically clinging to her heated body as it moved against his own. And even though he'd hated himself for it later, the difference in temperature had made every touch practically electric.

That particular round was _definitely_ on Diva's top ten list!

Yet, despite Diva's cunning, Hagi's attitude towards her was not improving. If anything, it was worsening. He was sometimes even more defiant than before, refusing to speak to her, look at her, even acknowledge her presence. She could torture him from dawn till dusk _four years_ from now and it seemed as if he would continue to ignore her. Sure he would make a few tiny sounds-if anything- and if she was _**really**_ lucky, scream (once or twice for the most), or maybe even whimper a little, but that was it. It seemed as if his hatred for her had increased, and then that in itself, had increased his tolerability. Other times she would just touch his cheek or kiss him and he would become but a broken doll in her arms- a bird with its wings clipped; weeping and begging her to 'stop touching him' and to 'leave him alone.' This would just turn Diva on- the want to dominate and mar that delicate, gentle beauty; watch as the frequented indifferent mask crumbled beneath her finger tips; make him cry and beg for mercies that would never come. Soon she would have him writhing and moaning wantonly from pain laced ecstasy and sinful pleasures of the flesh. He would always try to fight her off- silly as that thought was. But she would always win-as is her due as Queen.

Stranger yet was the fact that he'd began to sleep. Sleep! Doctor Silverstein theorized that perhaps even a chevalier's body had its limits, and that Hagi's refusal to drink blood for the past century and over, coupled with his current predicament, and possibly the distance from his queen- you know, all the psychological strain and what not, had his body resting in order to recuperate. Often it seemed he would have dreams- nightmares, more like it- that would make him awake; reaching for her across the mattress of their mostly shared bed in his new crystal birdcage. He'd bury his face in her chest and beg her not to leave him, not to leave him alone with 'him.' _'Him?_' Who the heck was Hagi _talking_ about! Nathan claimed that he might have been talking about Amshel and his subsequent molestation, and it made her blood boil when she thought of it. It was all way weird in any case, and was making Diva extremely… dare she say it? Concerned…

And as if to add to her…concerns, about her pet's mental health, most times he'd barely make a squeak when in her presence, but would sometimes randomly break down and sob and sob and sob. So much so, that he would work himself into a frenzied mess and his psyche would completely unravel. He would beg for Saya's forgiveness and cry and scream for mercy from Diva… even if she wasn't doing anything to him at the moment! He'd ask the maids if they had seen the young Mistress Saya, or if Master Joel was in his office, or other such related things about his life at The Zoo all those years ago. And when they claimed not to know anyone by those names- the poor maids- he burst into tears! Madness! One time he even _threw_ himself into _Nathan's_ arms begging him to save him from '_those_ crazy people!' Yeah, _they_ were the ones with problems. Afterwards, when he'd calmed and settled, he'd sleep. Always, sleep… And she would put him to bed –with the help of Nathan, who seemed to be her right-hand-man these days- and tuck him in, and place a sweet kiss on his forehead. Her neglected maternal instincts merging questionably with her wifely adoration and love for him.

Sometimes the bouts of unconsciousness would last for days, with Hagi snoring lightly and muttering little, quiet, incomprehensible and senseless things. Sometimes he would smile in his sleep, and sometimes he would giggle and even laugh- making Diva believe these dreams were a happy relief from the obvious onset of madness in her pet. And she would smile; her lips curling up in delight at the ends as Hagi's joyful chimes echoed in her skull.

Sometimes, _during_ these times, she would curl up next to him. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, she would lay her head upon it and listen closely to the unique rhythm of his strong heart beats and it would loll her into a deep meditation- a limbo where she was neither awake nor asleep- and she would see it, a content life with Hagi by her side. In her fantasies Joel her chosen her instead of Saya and raised her as his daughter, she would have Hagi all to herself, and Saya would stay forever locked in her tower. In her fantasies, Hagi would adore her and only her, he would play his cello for her and only her, and his favorite song would be the sound of her voice, the sweet chime of her laughter, the soft beat of her heart as she slept. He would become her one and only chevalier. They would get married; have children …live forever in each other's arms…

Sometimes, Saya would escape her tower and the madness would begin, but Hagi would gallantly protect her, slaying her vile sister. Sometimes Saya would flea right before Hagi was able to kill her, and the entire story of their lives in the real world would be re-done in her head. With herself cast into the role of the repentant heroine, and with Hagi by her side of course…

But all too soon Hagi would awake- startled to find himself with her on his chest, so far away from the place in his dreams, his memories- and wake her from her stupor with his violent moves to displace her, get away from her.

But those fantasies were so beautiful, that they would keep her content for days at a time- while Hagi withdrew into himself; isolated himself farther _into_ himself, out of distress at finding all his dreams… were just that. Dreams… Later Diva would chastise herself for _letting_ herself, fall prey to Hagi's innocent, sleeping visage. For letting him, _torture_ her with things that would never be.

Now, Diva watched him.

She watched as he cried himself to sleep yet again- curled adorably and pathetically under the shade on the immortelle's spreading branches, the attractive flush still on his pale cheeks, the moisture still gathering between his thick, blacken lashes and his full, pale pink lips parting to draw in soft breaths that made his hard, sculpted chest and abdomen (which see knew so well and in such detail that see could picture behind the blouse) rise and fall smoothly with momentary peace- and decided that this time she would not put him to bed and start the damned vicious cycle again. At least… not yet…

Getting up, she made to for the door when a voice stopped her.

"Leaving so soon, my Diva?" Cooed Nathan teasingly. "Are you going to fetch your little blue birdie? What me to come help? Or are you gonna observe him in the garden up close?"

"No… To all accounts," She replied. "Just leave him be. For now anyway... And keep an eye on the cameras poised on and around the estate itself. We gotta find James' little missing recruit."

-o-o-o-

There was rustling and a yelp a short distance away from Hagi as he awoke.

He stirred, a groan leaving his lips as the sunlight hit his face.

Hagi opened his brandeis blue-eyes and came into contact with a pair of dazzling jade.

He yelped; startled, and pushed the owner of the green orbs away from him as he scampered backwards towards the trunk of the immortelle. And with his eyes shut tightly, he panted and awaited the beginning of his torture.

But in never came…

Instead, he heard a sweet, boyish voice and the cheerful yip of a puppy.

"Yo, dude, you alright?" Came the voice.

Hagi opened his eyes, confused, and saw the most strange sight he'd seen in months…

A little boy, maybe fourteen or fifteen years old, max, with a head of cropped black locks that curled lightly on top his head and large, slightly angular, glittering jade green eyes, dressed in a military uniform from head to toe with the trademark sack of supplies- sleeping bag included- with a small, hyperactive golden retriever pup barking excitedly in his arms.

He blinked.

The boy blinked back at him.

"Yo!" He greeted with a grin, pulling an arm out from around the pup and shifting the thing around in his arms before finally stretching it out in greeting. "I'm Marcus! S'up, man?"

Hesitantly, Hagi offered his own, significantly bigger, hand.

"Hagi…" He muttered practically in audibly.

Realizing the difference in size of their hands, the boy pouted.

"Hum…" He hummed thoughtfully. Within moments he perked up.

Snatching up three of Hagi's longer, slender fingers in a firm grasp in his tinier ones, Marcus shook them vigorously.

Hagi smiled a small smile.

The boy reminded of Riku greatly. He may have been a bit more, erm… energetic than his brown haired blood-brother, but he was just a cheerful as his little otouto.

_Riku…_

Hagi's smile fell and his eyes turned sad.

"What was that, man? Nagi?" Asked Marcus as soon as he'd released the others fingers; leaning closer to Hagi and stooping to his level a bit to hear him better.

"Hagi…" Breathed the knight.

"…Hagi…?" Repeated the boy slowly, both testing it on his tongue and asking him if that was what he said.

Hagi nodded.

"Cool name, man!" He exclaimed. "I've never met someone with that name before! It rocks most hard. Say, dude, can you tell me where I am? Me, Pep- that's this little dude here," He took the dog's little paw and made him wave. "Say Hello, Pep!" Pep answered with a yip, a clear 'hello.' Marcus beamed. "But yeah, us 'n' my class were _dragged_ to this island _anti_-paradise by Drill-Sergeant Regis to tour the base and get inspired to train hard to become like, 'real' soldiers or something…" Marcus rolled his eyes, making air-quotes at the word 'real.' He shook his head. "But whatev… So… do ya know where I am? I really need to get outta here before someone spots me or before that freaky General Ironside decides to send someone to hunt me down…"

Hagi blinked, taking in all the information.

"I see," He pronounced the words slowly, cautiously. "Young man, you are on Christina Island. I believe it is some kind of Military base for The United States…"

Marcus rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I know that. That's why my _Military _School class got dragged here…"

"…"

"…"

Hagi cleared his throat, the flush rising steadily to his cheeks. "Right, I see. Umm, well," He struggled for a way to recover a little composure- something he hadn't had for quite some time. Looking up through the branches of the tree he realized something. "Wait, Marcus was it?"

Marcus nodded.

"You do realize that 'the freaky General Ironside' lives here don't you?" He waited for the negative or incredulous reaction from the child.

He wasn't disappointed.

"WHAT!" Cried Marcus.

"Shush!" Exclaimed Hagi in a harsh whisper with a finger to his lips. He pat the dirt next to him, offering the boy a seat.

Marcus took it, discarding his bag and holding it on his lap with the pup on top.

"You mean to tell me," Began the boy quietly but desperately; obviously terrified. "…That I lead myself into the lion's den!"

Hagi nodded.

The boy didn't know how right he was when it came to that.

"Oh man! What do I do? What do I do!" Cried Marcus like madman, jumping back up onto his feet pacing and ripping at his hair. "Hagi, you can't tell anyone I was here!"

"I shan't…" He breathed gently.

"Swear."

"I swear."

The teen sighed.

"Shit, man," He began. "This situation is so, so…" He trailed off, unable to find a word to describe the matter at hand himself.

"Diaphoretic…?" Supplied Hagi.

Seeing the blank look on the boy's face, he continued, "It means sweat inducing…"

"…Right, let's just go with that…" Said Marcus as Pep yipped near his feet, nipping and chewing at the laces on his dark green boots. "But, Hagi, man…What do I do! I really can't take boot-camp anymore and Regis won't let me keep Pep! Poor little guy was abandoned before; I can't let him struggle on the streets by himself! Although, knowing Regis, he might just drown Pep like he drowned Grant's cat."

"Who's Grant?"Asked Hagi, "…A friend?"

Marcus looked sad for a moment, responding with a soft, "He's a class mate. I don't have any friends. Everyone back at base thinks I'm weird."

"Oh…?" Replied Hagi in askance. "Why would they think that? You seem likable enough…"

"I don't go home during vacations…"

Hagi stared at him, clearly not believing that excuse.

"What?" Retorted Marcus. "I don't like my family!"

"Really?" Asked Hagi.

Marcus nodded.

"Why?"

"I…" He faltered momentarily.

"You…?" Coaxed Hagi.

"I just don't okay!" He said defensively; plopping down next to the older.

"Alright, but I don't think that's the only reason… Neither for your dislike of your family, nor the reason or reasons for your classmates dislike of you." Hagi spoke calmly and gently.

"It's a lot of things, k? Mainly, 'cause I hate being touched…" He replied somberly.

Hagi raised an elegant eyebrow, a clear 'why.' It's not that he did like it, but most normal people-particularly teenagers- loved to touch one another. Hugs and kisses; poking and holding hands… the works. So why did this boy dislike it so much? Enough to make his classmates dislike him…?

Marcus sighed.

"It freaks me out," He muttered softly. "But I have my reasons, okay! I'm not just some random nut…"

Hagi nodded slowly, a sneaky suspicion rising within him. But it wasn't possible. Was it? No-one would do _that_ to a child, right? But it was the only reason he won't like to be touched… Well, that coupled with the fact that he didn't like his family… Someone in the home, maybe…?

"But it's okay!" Marcus said brightly, picking up his hyperactive animal companion. "I don't need friends! Or my family! I'll always have Pep! Right, boy?" He exclaimed with seemingly bountiful happiness as the little dog barked happily in turn.

But Hagi saw right through it.

"Hey, Hagi…" Started the younger.

"Yes…?"

"You live here too, right?"

A nod.

"What do you do? I mean, are you like staff or snob?"

Hagi blinked; his left brow raising.

"I meant, do you work here, or are you like the master or whatev…?" Clarified Marcus.

Hagi blinked, mulling that statement over.

He wasn't sure. So he told the boy that.

"What do mean: 'you don't know!'"Exclaimed Marcus in shock. "You gotta know!"

"Well, I suppose I would be a servant…" He whimpered abysmally with his head bowed low.

Yes, he was a pleasure slave to that _thing_, Diva…

A cheap whore…

A common harlot…

A Jezebel…

Tears burned at the corners of his eyes again, but he refused to let them fall.

No.

Not in front of this melancholy little boy with problems that far out-ranked his own.

"Now why are you lying to the little angel, hum, Hagi?" Questioned an eerily familiar voice that made Hagi freeze on spot, quickly growing fearful.

Both Marcus and Hagi swiveled to find a blond man in hot pink leather pants and a violet blouse.

"Nathan…" Hagi spat angrily and tearfully.

Marcus' brows rose at Hagi's change in demeanor.

One minute the guy is practically the incarnation of the word 'taciturn,' and the next he's hissing at people? Woah, was he bipolar or something?

"Why are you here?"The gorgeous, blue-eyed male questioned him with a pain-laced, bitter voice as he drew his feet up to his chest, wrapped his arms around his knees and buried his face in the resulting gap. "Come to take me to Diva? And what are you taking about me 'lying to Marcus? I've told only the truth. I'm but that sick wretch's pet!"

Nathan smiled exasperatedly as he listened to Hagi's muffled statements, and spoke his next words gently, as if he was dealing with a tantrum-throwing toddler, "No…" He cooed. "I'm not here to take you to Diva. I am however, here to take the boy to James." He continued; pointing to Marcus.

"No!" Cried Hagi and Marcus at the same time.

The raven-haired chevalier immediately stood up and crossed the space between himself and the boy at his chiropteran speeds; standing before him.

Marcus blinked in shock.

This guy, Hagi, was fast. _Really_ fast.

Meanwhile Hagi swore he would not let Marcus be taken back to misery. The boy reminded him of himself a little. After he was sold to Joel, he too hated his family. Although, he had a bone-chilling feeling that Marcus' situation was a little more serious than his ever was back then. He may not know all of the facts, but he trusted his instincts.

Nathan smirked.

"Aw… You've grown attached so soon, Hagi?" Inquired Nathan mockingly. "Well, what if I told you that you had the power to save him? Humm?"

"I'd not hesitate to call you a liar…" He retorted smoothly; his confidence suddenly returning.

Nathan blinked; surprised, then secretively smiled.

"And I'd not hesitate to tell you the truth that you don't seem to realize and that you've been lying to this sweet little boy about!" Rebutted Nathan with cheer.

An elegant left brow arched higher up Hagi's forehead.

"Oh?" He breathed calmly. "And what truth would that be?"

"That you are the most powerful person in this household," Replied Nathan in the same calm voice.

Hagi stared at the other chevalier incredulously…and promptly began laughing his sexy ass off.

He laughed and laughed and laughed some more. The utter ridiculousness of the notion, the utter unbelievably of that sentence… It was all too much!

Hagi's bent at the waist as his laughter escalated; clutching at his middle with his left and bracing himself with his right as he fell to his knees his laughter turning to tears.

"That," He whispered brokenly. "…isn't funny. Not by a stretch of thy imagination… What a cruel joke!" He cried out, punching the manicured grass with his right fist as he curled in on himself farther and sobbed silently; his shoulder shaking with effort, his chest heaving as he sucked in breaths.

Him… powerful!

As if…

People with power had control.

Control over themselves and their lives at the very least.

They had a will of their own.

Were able to make their own decisions.

They had dignity, pride and confidence.

He had no any power. And he most certainly wasn't in control over anything as he had none of the above.

An arm touched his right shoulder as Marcus plopped down next to him.

"Hey…" Came the pubescent voice. "You okay, man?'

Hagi shook his head, 'no.'

"What happened, dude?" Asked the teen. "One minute you're all badass and stuff, and the next you're down here, crying your ass off! What's up with that?"

Hagi smiled at him tearfully.

"Nathan tells really bad jokes," He replied. "They're always so horrid that they often make me cry."

Marcus snickered as Nathan indignantly yelled out a 'Hey!'

"Fine!" Cried the blonde pouting. "Don't take my word for it. But always remember that the one who rules Diva's heart is you, and Diva, well my queen will soon have all the world in her dainty snow-white palms. What then, will the life of a little boy be worth to her, in exchange for the only thing she doesn't have…your love; acceptance?"

And with flare, he made his leave…

-o-o-o-

They talked for hours.

Well, Marcus, or 'Mad-Man-Mars' as he someday-as Hagi surely wasn't saying it- wanted to be called, did most of the talking as Pep –whom he apparently named after a beverage call 'Peppy Cola'- lay sleeping on Hagi's lap.

Marcus liked skate boarding and video games. He was allergic to books, and loathed mathematics in particular. He loved music, in particular alternative rock, but also thought that classical music, or 'the basics' as he called them, were cool too. His favorite colour was purple, and he was indeed fourteen. He was just a typical boy.

And Hagi had listened to his senseless prattle, quietly commenting here or there or making other little sounds of approval, disapproval or exasperation as the boy's inane chatter filled his ears.

It was a pleasant time that very much reminded him of his time with Saya at The Zoo. That girl could talk!

He smiled warmly as Marcus related the tale of how he skipped an entire two terms' worth of Math classes and gotten away with it by telling his very old and fortunately for him, exceptionally gullible- if not a little dimwitted in Hagi's opinion- Math substitute teacher (his real Math teacher was having twins and then took maternity leave until summer vacation), that he had a deathly illness that made him bleed profusely when he had to deal with anything math-related.

And before that it was the tale of the great food fight of the grade-school ages.

And before that, it was the story about him greasing all the toilets in the teachers' lounge of his super elite private school on April Fool's Day and the epic escape from detention that followed the teachers' discovery that he'd done it.

Hagi shook his head in exasperation, idly petting the sleeping pup.

This boy was too much!

But at least he was a pretty decent story-teller.

"Would believe she fell for it!" Cried Marcus as tears coursed down his cheeks from pure joy; emerald eyes sparkling. "It was priceless!"

Hagi sighed yet again in fond exasperation, a tiny smile curling upon his lips.

"My," Said the elder. "What a delinquent you are…"

"Am not!" Exclaimed Marcus giggling. "I'm worse!"

Hagi snorted uncharacteristically.

"Yes," He said his voice heavy with mirth. "Much worse!"

Their laughter filled the air; the atmosphere light and joyous.

But nothing good lasts forever.

All too soon it their fun; Hagi few fleeting moments of joy, was interrupted by the cheerful calling of Hagi's name in a devastatingly familiar voice.

"Haaaagi~!' Called Diva. "Haaagi-muffin! Come out; come out, wherever you are!"

Hagi panicked all the laugher and joy and normalcy sucked right out of him.

Hagi thought for a moment; trying to come up with a reasonable plan of action.

"…_Always remember that the one who rules Diva's heart is you, and Diva, well my queen will soon have all the world in her dainty snow-white palms. What then, will the life of a little boy be worth to her, in exchange for the only thing she doesn't have…your love; acceptance?"_

Nathan's words came back to him, and suddenly he realized that the other might have been on to something.

No.

…_.Was_ on to it.

It was true…

He quickly pulled himself together-ignoring Marcus' inquiries about his well-being- and formulated a plan; pushing passed the nausea the very _idea_ itself caused.

"Marcus," He began. "Take Pep and your backpack and go hide in that bush…"He commanded softly; pointing to an island rose bush. "Don't come out til I come get you, and whatever you do don't look- no matter what you hear, okay?"

Sensing his friend's change in attitude and guessing that it was probably another of the mansion's freakish inhabitants and that it'd do best to listen to his elders for once in his life-you know, for karma and stuff- he nodded and did as told.

Hagi breathed in deeply, preparing himself for what he was about to do.

It would be hard but he had too…

'For Marcus…' He thought to himself.

"D-Diva…" He called out; voice shaking a little at the beginning. "I'm over here!"

Diva was beside him in seconds; having followed his voice.

"L-Let's go to…bed…" He said shakily.

Her eyes lit up.

-o-o-o-

After it was all over- all eight rounds of it, that is- Hagi curled in on himself.

He felt disgusting; like a cheap whore.

And most frightening of all, he'd just sold himself off to this wretch.

He was just like one of those vulgar women who stood on street corners and invited men into their beds -with coy smiles and fluttering lashes- with ulterior motives. Like one who sold their bodies from money…

This shame was limitless and was a disgrace onto his beloved: his Saya…

No.

Not his, not anymore…

And thank God for that.

'_At least I'll never taint her with my presence…'_ He thought abysmally.

Diva sighed in contentment; laying next to Hagi on the king-size bed in his crystal cage.

He was so amazing tonight.

He'd moaned and panted and mewled; growled and shivered and was overly-sensitive; more so than usual for that last one, anyway. He'd responded more eagerly than ever and had _actually participated_.

It felt like a dream…

'_No. Don't be fooled into another fantasy, Diva!'_ She thought harshly to herself. _'There must be a logical explanation!'_

Was his body adjusting to hers?

Maybe… But them why not before?

And wouldn't something like that be gradual? She'd had to have noticed the little signs! Surely even she would be that observant!

Then…

Was he just in the mood?

Nope.

Definitely not.

If he was that simple and base a man, he'd have been 'in the mood' when she was -men of that nature were usually always up and ready to go- or if not, been that way at least once before. And if he was -she'd have noticed.

Or…

Was he using her!

She swore she'd heard a voice-other than Hagi's- earlier, but she hadn't seen anything before she was been distracted by his willingness to 'go to bed…'

But if she ever found that someone else -she didn't care who exactly it was- was drawing Hagi's attention away from her…

…_Even if it was totally platonic_…

Well, let's just say they wouldn't live much longer to continue doing so.

Thankfully, Hagi would never.

He was too kind; too gentle.

As she often teased him, 'he wasn't made for all this violence.'

Right?

Yes, absolutely…

Meanwhile, Hagi was internally battling himself.

Did he really just _sell_ himself?

Did he really plan on _using_ Diva?

She was a manipulative, cruel, heartless witch, but was he really going to use her!

He'd be even worse than her!

But… Marcus… he had too, right?

Taking a breath, Hagi turned to Diva.

"Excuse me, Di-" Hagi stopped short; taking in the woman's blissful expression and adoring, electric blue eyes piercing into him…

She seemed… so happy…

Hagi sighed; his heart torn.

He couldn't do it.

He wouldn't.

If he did he'd never be able to look Saya in the eye ever again…

Damn that moron, Nathan, for filling his head with these strange and confusing and unrealistic words!

And damn himself for believing the other!

How would he save Marcus now!

'I'll find another way…' He promised himself as Diva leaned forward to claim his lips for a goodnight kiss.

-o-o-o-

For the next two weeks or so, Hagi -with the surprising but appreciated help of Nathan- snuck food, drink and blankets into the green house for his little friend as he mulled over the 'Marcus Issue,' as he'd dubbed it. For the most part, the boy seemed quite happy to live in the garden- claiming he always thought Tarzan was cool and that lots of rockers were environmentalists.

And of course, Pep would be right there to yip in agreement.

Things seemed alright for the meanwhile – Marcus got so comfortable around him that he'd told Hagi why he didn't like to be touched. Apparently he father started an affair with his mother's step-sister, 'Aunt Ruen.' His father already spent so much time at the office and with his lover that Marcus can't even remember what he looked like anymore. The man didn't even try to hide the affair from them. The pair had children to whom he gave his name, and went on family vacations, and he bought them toys, clothes and spoilt them silly. He attended every special day in their life, while ignoring Marcus and his Mother – Evangeline. Most importantly, the bastard loved them all and even had the audacity to let them live in the family's manor home. The combined effect killed his mother so much that she used him – Marcus- as a replacement for her husband –since he looked so much like the old man. Let's just say he became the man of the house in more ways than the conventional for boys of his age when an older male is missing from the picture. Add that to his mother's drinking, having to take care of his five year old twin baby sisters –one was asthmatic the other, anemic, all on his own, the bullying at the hands of his even wealthier peers in his private school, their teasing because of his father's public unfaithfulness and the torture of having to watch his world, his once happy family self-destruct at the hands of the father he once adored while still having to deal with the feeling of being tainted… Because of this, all of his suffering…

Marcus Von Rozenthal trusted no one.

Until then…

Because Hagi understood what is felt like to be tainted, to suffer at the hand of another's lust or pain… And because as the slate-eyed man had held the jade-eyed teen as he cried himself to sleep, and prayed that one day, please, one day, that the little boy leaning on his body on Hagi's own, would find someone or something that brought him happiness, Marcus had heard his breathless, teary prayer. And as Hagi remained ignorant of Marcus' knowledge of this, the boy continued to observe the other as he muttered his prayers.

Meanwhile, as the days passed, and for that time, for those seventeen days… Hagi came to believe from the bottom of his heart that maybe, yes maybe one day…

Marcus Von Rozenthal might learn to trust.

And with that, surely the boy would find _some_ happiness!

And with that, surely he -Hagi himself– when he gazed upon his little friend's joy, would also find a little measure happiness…

But even deeper, further down than he'd ever dug, Hagi knew it -this happiness- couldn't last.

And on the Wednesday of the second week, when Marcus began to wonder about his mysterious benefactor, Hagi's fears came to pass…

They were in the garden; Hagi and him, he was eating a lunch of two grilled cheese sandwiches and Pepsi, and Hagi was sketching a kiskadee in brilliant detail. He didn't even know Hagi could draw so well! Not that he knew anything about the man…

He needed answers.

"Hagi," Began Marcus. "Can I ask you a few questions?"

"Sure…" Replied the other, setting the sketch pad aside.

"Okay," Said Marcus. "What's your full name?"

"Hagi Goldschmidt…"

"You are, how many years old?"

Hagi bit his lip, how would he answer that one?

"In human years?" He asked.

"No, in dog years…" Deadpanned Marcus. "Yeah, human years!"

"Twenty-one…"

"Cool…You can drink legally."

A nod from the quiet man.

"K…" Said Marcus. "What's your favorite colour?"

"Crimson…"

"Hobbies?"

"Playing the cello, mainly, but I play other instruments too, the harp, the piano, the flute… I enjoy reading, writing, sketching… Once, I even enjoyed horseback-riding and canoeing…"

"Horses…? Canoeing…!" Marcus grinned. "Nice…"

Hagi smiled; chuckling and Marcus flushed in brotherly admiration.

Geez, this guy was too perfect sometimes! He must have to beat the chicks of with a stick!

"So, um…" Continued the boy; clearing his throat and scratching the back of his head awkwardly. Itching to finally ask the big questions he'd been wondering about, he inquired in a rushed voice, "Who's Diva? And is she the reason you were crying when we first met? And that Nathan-guy? What's up with him?"

"Marcus…" Tried Hagi, sighing; in an attempt to quiet him.

"And why do you all live in the same house as General Ironside?"

"Marcus…" Hagi tried again.

"Plus! I wanna know who the hell this Karl guy you sometimes grumble about is! And~! Solomon! Who the heck is he! And I really, really, really wanna know this Saya-chick is! You gotta, you just _gotta_ tell me! I mean, you whisper her name like every single time you nap! And-"

"MARCUS!" Cried Hagi. "Enough! Okay? Enough!"

Hagi paused for a moment; to regain composure and to come up with an excuse for both stopping the boy and for not answering his questions. For he'd **not** be answering them.

He came up blank.

"Aren't you gonna answer, Hagi?" Asked Marcus gently; afraid of spooking the man and making him close-up, but still wanting answers.

Hagi shook his head.

"I can't…" He breathed. "I just can't… I…"

He shook his head again, unable to speak anymore, and buried his face in his crossed arms, which lay on his knees that were drawn closely to his chest- a now common pose for him.

"Why not, Hagi-muffin?" Came a woman's voice nearby.

Hagi and Marcus turned towards the voice; the scene eerily familiar, as they saw the young, blue-eyed girl in a white gown with bright blue trim walking towards them.

"No, wait!" Came another voice. "You _really_ don't want to go in that direction, my Queen!"

Nathan burst from the same canopy as the woman.

"Diva…" Hagi breathed; standing and glaring at the intruder as he pushed the younger male behind him.

Sensing Hagi's distress, Pep barked angrily at Diva.

However, the dog's barking was silenced in moments as Diva crushed the poor thing with her kinetic abilities; blood and chunks flying everywhere.

Nathan sighed out an, 'Oh boy…'

The two other males eyes widened in shook.

"Pep!" Cried Marcus; falling to his knees near one of the little mounds of bloodied flesh that was once his best friend.

Tears coursed down the boy's cheeks as he screamed out in emotional anguish.

"Oh God," He began. "What the hell!"

He turned to Hagi, only to find him some distance away in the embrace of the maniac.

"Dude…?" Tried Marcus watching the scene with growing trepidation.

"Ignore him…" Diva breathed almost inaudibly so that only Hagi would hear her. She nipped at his earlobe. "If you don't…" Another nip to the red-tinged appendage. "…I kill the boy…"

Nathan shook his head in exasperation, leaning on the mango tree behind him.

Hagi nodded a tiny nod so that Marcus wouldn't notice.

"…Put your hands on my waist and thank me for getting rid of that pesky mutt because it was driving you crazy." The blue-eyed queen ordered. "Oh! And make the boy cry! It'll be so funny…"

Hagi pulled back slightly to implore Diva with his eyes.

'Please don't make me…' His oceanic orbs pleaded.

But she simply smiled; her hands tightening around him, and gripped Marcus' ankle with a kinetic hand.

She twisted it until a nauseating crack filled the air.

The boy's sobs of pain and shock soon followed as he demanded to know just what kind of monster Diva was.

Hagi's eyes teared up and he drew in a shaky breath.

"Do you need anymore persuasion?" Whispered Diva as she nipped at his pulse point harshly.

Hagi shook his head.

Steeling himself he closed his eyes and began; thanking God his back was to Marcus so that the other wouldn't see the tears on his face.

"Thank you for getting rid of the pesky, obnoxious mutt, love…" He breathed softly but audibly in a smooth, sexy voice. "It was driving me nuts!" He continued; pecking Diva lightly on the lips.

Marcus eyes bulged out of his head.

"Hagi?" He shrieked. "What are you saying man? You loved Pep!"

Hagi snorted.

"Please," He muttered. "All its yipping was annoying…"

"Y-you… You don't mean that!" Yelled Marcus; hysterical by now. "Y-you can't! Pep was your friend too! He was our pal; buddy; companion! You know…?"

Hagi laughed.

"It was just a mangy mutt, get over it," Said Hagi callously.

"Dude…" Started the younger, only to be interrupted by the chevalier.

"Shut up!" Demanded Hagi. "And stop calling me 'dude.' I'm not one of your little friends! Oh that's right, you have none… And while we're clearing things up, leave me alone you foolish child. It was quite entertaining to play with you, but I'm bored of playing around with a petulant child."

Marcus' jaw dropped; his once glittering jade jewels dulling as the sting of betrayal worked up his spine and clutched his little heart. Silent, crystalline tears made their way down his cheeks unchecked as piece of him died away.

He had admired the elder; the way he was so tranquil and together most of the time, and the times he wasn't, the way he wasn't afraid to cry- to show how he really felt. He admired the way he walked- that elegant stride that made him seem untouchable, the way he talked- always so eloquent and intelligent. Man, he even admired the way Hagi smiled- he had really shinny teeth, girls liked guys with nice smiles. Hagi really handsome and polite-chicks ate that stuff up, and he looked like those male models on the covers of those magazines. Hagi was a great artist, too! Just like he wanted to be when he grew up. He was so kind to him and always listened to him babble about crap without ever complaining. And he gave great advice too. He was like a father to Marcus…

But it was all an act.

Diva giggled.

Oh, this would teach Hagi a valuable lesson. He needed no-one but her. And he absolutely should not have even spoken to anyone but her. He was not to deter his face away from her, or his thoughts from her or even his soul from the emotions she pain-stakingly sparked within him. He belonged to her! And _**only**_ her…

Marcus looked at Hagi, soul-less eyes string for but a moment, before he took off; confusion, pain, incredulity, heartbreak and loathing all churning into a bitter draught in the pit of his stomach.

He'd never trust again: he swore to himself, _'Never again…'_

Nevertheless, he didn't get far.

Looking up after he came into contact with a strong chest, Marcus sighed.

Of course…

"Good afternoon General Ironside…" He muttered.

"Afternoon solider…" The man retorted. "I'm hoping you enjoyed your vacation, because once we're back you'll be punished severely for this folly and trained for two weeks without sleep- you know, to make up for the two you missed."

"Yes, Sir."

"Boy…?" Called Diva.

Marcus never halted his feet, and obviously didn't turn to her.

"You think I'm a monster?"

Still no reaction.

Diva pouted.

She hated being ignored.

"James~!" She whined. "You little solider is being rude to me~!"

With a bow to Diva and a, 'I'll take care of it, Mama,' he was dragging the boy towards his queen, forcing Marcus to face forward, and then stepping back unobtrusively.

"James…?"

"Yes, Mama?"

"Say out of this one."

"…Hai."

"You too Nathan," She ordered. "Don't think I've forgotten about you."

"Alright…~!" He whined; raising his hands in mock surrender.

Turning back to the black-haired boy, "As I said before: You think I'm a monster, right?"

Marcus didn't answer.

"Right?" Diva pressed.

He turned his face away.

Diva's eyes flashed.

'_Unforgivable…'_ She thought.

"Are you still going to ignore me?"

Marcus turned on his heel and began walking away.

Diva's fists clenched at her sides and the winds around her picked up; charged with energy.

"Boy…" She said with warning and murder heavily lacing in her voice. "Come back here."

Marcus just kept walking.

After all, what could she do, kill him?

With the way he felt right then, he would have welcomed death with open arms.

Hagi tensed.

He knew how much the blue-eyed queen hated being ignored, and with Marcus' current attitude…

'_Oh no,'_ He thought. _'I have to stop this; protect him!'_

It was at that exact moment that Diva's patience ran out.

She sent a blast of kinetic energy strong enough slice the boy in half four times over, towards him.

But it never hit.

At least, not who it was suppose to…

For a moment, time slowed.

One moment her beloved was beside her, the next, he was before that boy, shielding him.

And with the boy's slightly grown out, short hair cut, for a moment it was as it used to.

Hagi standing before his queen, his Saya; bandages flowing in the wind.

Then, the attack; the one she wished with all her heart she could call back, hit.

He flew back; tossed like a rag doll by the momentum, as the blade of energy simultaneously slice through him like a sharpened sword through butter; spreadable butter.

'_What just happened?'_ Marcus wondered at the same moment as Diva.

Hagi had rushed forward and taken the hit, for him. Hadn't he?

The evidence was the bleeding body that had crashed into several palm trees before hitting the dirt and being pushed clear across the field of hibiscuses', then passed them into the field of Namaqualand daisies the former bled into, and through a large rock the size of a car.

'_But why?'_ He wondered. _'I thought he'd gotten "bored of playing around with a petulant child" and then he "wasn't one of my little friends?" So why?'_

Did it really matter?

'_Yes…'_ He thought.

But then, wouldn't he have a reason?

It was then that Marcus came to wonder if what had just happened; what Hagi ad just said…

Was it willingly?

'_Maybe,'_ Thought the jade-eyed boy. _'Maybe not…'_

With that Marcus steeled himself, and time started moving again.

"HAGI!" He cried as he ran towards him.

At least, it began moving for him…

Diva meanwhile, remained frozen; her hand still in the position it was when she sent the attack.

In her mind she kept seeing her love pushed back by her own attack, thorn apart by her own blade, bones probably crushed by the force of an impact with a rock that was a part of a gift she gave him…

Why?

Why did things like this always happen this way?

Why did everything she touched, fall apart at the seams? Burst into flames…? Shatter and fall away…?

She was a monster…

She didn't deserve any of what she had… Not the houses, the cars, horses, jewels, dresses, knights that followed her every command…

Not even Hagi…

No, make that especially Hagi.

…The strong, kind, charming, intelligent, beautiful, blue moon that waned at her touch.

Even he will disintegrate in the palm of her hand…

Now, Hagi was lying a quite a distance away from him originally, so it took Marcus quite a bit to reach him, and when he did he nearly passed out.

'The poor boy,' Thought Hagi, 'He probably isn't accustomed to seeing so much blood…'

Marcus went even paler as he watched Hagi; lying amongst the grey rubble calmly blinking up at him.

He was spread eagle but his left leg was mangled so terribly that was as if someone had taken hold of his knee and twisted it around completely so that it would face front again. His right leg seemed to be fearing better, except its ankle that the teen was sure wasn't supposed to bend that way. His left hand was hidden under a large piece of rubble close by, probably crushed, and his right, clawed hand caught Marcus off-guard, but he realized that the other wasn't human after meeting that guy, Nathan, for first time. No-one was that fast. And as for Hagi's torso…

Marcus' stomach lurched and he barely had time to turn away from the sight of Hagi's _completely_ sliced and _separated_ mid-section before he was throwing up; empty his system of the grilled cheese sandwiches and Pepsi that did _not_ look good the second time around.

Hagi, meanwhile, breathed in the slate scent of the musk and dust in the air around him, shakily as his fingers and claws twitched.

One would think he would be in extreme pain right now, but he was actually completely numb.

Of course, that proved that he was in critical condition…just couldn't feel it.

His entire body was pulsing with what he assumed was supposed to be the agonizing thrones of merciless pain –his head in particular which also seemed very light, all of a sudden. It was getting harder to breathe and as he tasted the metallic burn at the back of his throat, he realized that there was a good chance of internal bleeding. He felt as if a ten ton iron block was upon his chest; weighing him down and making it not only even harder to breathe than before, but it made him feel as if his ribs were about to give way. Although, judging from the minute pressure at about three points that he felt on what he guessed was his right lung, some of them might have already given away. And as he looked down on himself and saw his spinal column, heart and a few other internal organs staring and blinking right back at him, he realized why Marcus was puking and that his, Hagi's suspicion was right.

He had been cut in half.

Somehow, he knew this day would come. What with the 'constantly get impaled' thing. He always thought it was just a matter of time.

If Saya was there, she'd have laughed at the dry tone he just used when thinking the previous thoughts.

'Perhaps,' Thought he. 'This is the end…?'

He surely hoped so. But first…

"Marcus…"

God! Was that his voice?

It sounded more like the crock of a frog who had a head cold!

The boy turned to him; pale, shivering and with tears burning in his eyes, and crawled to his side.

The teen sniffled.

"Marcus…" He breathed as some of his life-blood made a trail from the corn of his mouth to his chin. "I'm sorry…"

"Hush, man…" The teen spoke desperately but softly. "Just shut you trap and save your energy!"

And in the same seemingly harsh and lamenting whisper that men such as himself, who life was cruel to more often than not, employ when they try to fight off the relentless, overpowering tears that break down their walls, Hagi spoke – his voice hoarse and quivering, " No…! I… must…"

"You _must_ keep quiet!" Marcus interrupted with desperation and forcefulness coating his quiver-less voice. He cautiously picked up Hagi's disfigured hand; clutching it in his own. "Man, Hagi, I-"

His words were lost to the winds as his voice broke and with it, shattered his restraint.

Marcus squeezed his father figure's hand tighter, practically curling around it. His sobs echoing through the entire dome.

All the minute sounds of life that often acted as a background to Hagi's soft baritone and lulled him to sleep, stopped…

The birds that soared in the air above…

The fish in the ponds below…

The insects that were naturally drawn to the abundant plant life that rustled in the calming breezes…

It all stopped as Marcus repeatedly tried and failed to get the words out – ask what he so desperately needed to ask. To quell the conflictions of adoring, loving admiration and bitter, loathing betrayal within him.

The man befriended him.

Sheltered and fed and clothed him…

Those slate eyes had twinkled with vibrant amusement at Pep's antics.

And listened to his pains, struggles, idle chatter, idiotic ramblings and complaints –his entire damn life story for Christ's sake- without uttering a single negative statement or scornful rebuke or sneer or complaint of his own!

Yet…

Then he'd let the same dog he treasured as much as Marcus did, die so ruthlessly.

Then he had laughed at Marcus' pain.

Then Hagi had rejected him so suddenly, so coldly.

The betrayal seemed so surreal…

Marcus needed to know!

But it was no use.

He just couldn't get his question out.

But Hagi, a man who had grown accustom silence, and whose taciturn ways were unbreakable after all the time he spent in silent pain – distress, in silent thought and preparation for three short, fleeting years that were but precious moments – mere but invaluable grains of sand on the shore of this world – to spend time with but one person, this man, Hagi, read the air precisely and nearly smiled that the fact that they were thinking around the same lines.

I say nearly, because it came out more like a grimace as he began choking on the blood building in his mouth.

Turning his head and ignoring the pulsing at the back of it –more to the base of his neck really, but not quite- Hagi parted his cheery licorice lips and let the blood flow out.

He felt Marcus' stomach muscles clench beneath the flesh of his clawed appendage.

'Poor boy…' Thought Hagi as he looked at Marcus as well as he could through his blurring vision. 'He looks as if he's going to be quite ill… How ironic that I, who prayed for his happiness have robbed him of his only friend and betrayed him. I have only made his suffering worse. Better would it have been if we'd never met…'

Right then, all Hagi wanted to do was sleep. But no. He needed to tell Marcus…

And so the words flew out of his mouth as he gave Marcus the summary of his situation. All that he could. He even went into details as to how he and Saya lived so long, why he rebuked his chiropteran powers, why he was there in that dreaded place with that woman…

He told it all, as fast as he could.

And as the sun shone down upon the crimson scene and began its slow descent, the teen, who still sat clutching at his hand, came to believe each and every word. Even as part of him told him that it ridiculous and even as he struggled to comprehend why he was being trusted with this tragically incredible man's life story… What had he done that was great enough to warrant an explanation; an apology from one who had suffered for centuries without rest? What was it? The other had felt pain for most of his existence and would continue to forever without the release of death!

And yet, here he was crying and complaining because life had dealt him a slightly more difficult hand than most?

He should be happy that he was still human and didn't have to struggle to remain sane and humane. That when he ate and drank he would not continue to hunger in such a disgusting and animalistic way… That he should be immensely happy that he would not have to suffer forever to protect the one he loved… He should be-

"And I," Hagi said; startling him from his thoughts before falling prey to another coughing fit.

Marcus' eyes grew even more worried.

When Hagi recovered, more apologizes streamed from his heart but before he could finish saying sorry for saying such callous things…

The devil towered over him.

And with that the boy; the last ray of sunshine in Hagi's world, was gone, both literally, and figuratively, for at the exact moment that Marcus dragged out of the green house -kicking and screaming for Hagi- the sun set, and there was only darkness around him.

The claws on his disfigured hand twitched cold without Marcus' little ones warming them and as the only response to him trying to reach for the boy.

'Marc-" He tried; only for his voice to give out on him.

'_What else, Lord?'_ Thought Hagi abysmally.

Nathan's manicured finger tips were rubbing his throat gently, next.

"Shush…" He cooed. "Don't try to speak. You need your strength and by the looks of it, you could lose your voice~"

"Lose his voice!" Cried Diva; obviously aghast.

'_What else will you take always from me?'_

"Not permanently…" Clarified the blonde knight.

The queen breathed a sigh of relief.

'_What more!'_

"Marc~!" Tried Hagi again as the image of James dragging Marcus away became several times smaller.

"What is it, little blue birdie~?" Nathan sang gently in askance.

The image grew even smaller.

'_Will you take everything?'_

"Mar~!" Was all Hagi could get out.

James and his squirming bundle began entering the tree line.

'…_Fine. Then take it all…'_

"What?" Nathan Inquired.

"Mah~!" He was trying really hard to get his point across.

And he couldn't see Marcus anymore!

'_Fulfil my wish… And take it all…'_

He closed his eyes as they burned with tears again.

'_Take my every joy…'_

It was amazing that he had enough fluids in his body at this point to cry.

'_And my every sorrow…'_

He felt the unwanted press of a shaky kiss to his lips.

'_Take my every smile…'_

Then came the equally loathed, but nevertheless tender promise that he'd been fine because he hadn't asked permission to die.

'_And my every frown…'_

And she wouldn't have granted it anyway, so he wasn't allowed.

'_And leave me as empty as I feel…'_

And probably can't die from being cut in half anyway, so guess what. He's gonna stay by her side forever!

'_Yes... That is it…'_

His tear glazed eyes shone as he opened them, the full moon baring witness to his silent prayer.

'_I wish… At times like this I wish…'_

And as the darkness of the night entered his eyes; the ends of his blurry view turning black as awareness slipped through his fingers like sand.

'_That… If fate must be this cruel…'_

"Come on!" Cried Diva; her voice piercing. "Where is that doctor!"

'_That I would be able to forget it all…' _

Nathan sighed.

"Patience my Queen~!" He chided.

'_Please…'_

And then he was lost to the world.

-o-o-o-

A tall, pale man lay unconscious on a cherry wood canopy bed that was covered completely in white sheets, pillows and comforter with baby blue accents. His beautiful ebony locks curled about his flushed cheeks and pass his collarbones and even pass the dusty light pink buds on his strong, well defined, bare chest. A few strands had even slipped into the warm and teasing cavern hidden behind the juicy strawberry folds of his lips. He breathed in and out slowly through the straight, aristocratic nose of his and as his chest fell and rose in rhythmic pattern, soft, pale, manicured hands maneuvered the circular end of a stethoscope to different points of his torso.

And as the rich, bright morning sun shone through the ceiling to floor windows and dust molts danced in the rays, all Diva could think about was that Hagi looked heavenly bathed in its light.

…To think, this ethereal being belonged only to her…

But that woman was blocking her view!

'_Unacceptable…'_ She decided mentally to herself.

"Move…" She commanded quietly from her seat near the foot of Hagi's bed.

Doctor Julia Silverstein paused in her work, blinking curiously at Diva.

"Pardon?" She inquired.

"You heard me, move…" The blue-eyed girl stated plainly not even blinking. "I won't repeat myself again."

"Diva~!" Nathan scolded while wagging of his finger at her.

"What?" She asked sharply as her eyes flashed.

"Behave~!" He chided.

"But she's blocking my view of Hagi-koi…!" Diva whined in her defense.

"Diva~!" Nathan chastised again.

"It's fine," Julia replied nonchalantly as she straightened from over her patient.

Diva and Nathan looked at her, gazing deeply through her –passed her skin- as if to try and see what she was really saying. It was a look that the girl had probably picked up from her knight, and it chilled her to the bone every time it was directed her way... which was, unfortunately enough, frequently. What with her having to live with Diva and her knights _at least_ until Hagi became healthier and had awoken.

"Well," Julia said as she stuck her hands in her lab coat. "Hagi seems fine. Perhaps it wouldn't be a stretch to say that with all the rest he's gotten in the past month while he's in this… coma of his, that he's probably in the best health he's become your chevalier. Then, seeing the other's eyes flash as she snarled in indignation, Julia tried to amend her statement, "I-I, umm, I mean that I erm…"

And as the good doctor struggled, a long sigh of calm bliss and restfulness flew pass the full lips on the androgynous face, thick, long, black lashes fluttered, tickling the being's cheeks as they opened to reveal otherworldly, slate-blue eyes that glittered with peace and a childish joy.

Everyone turned to the bed as the brilliant orbs were hidden behind pale eyelids and the young man sat up stretching and yawning.

He cocked an eye open as he felt eyes on him.

He blinked; his head tilted to the left as he processed. Or at least, tried to…

"Veuillez m'excuser, mais qui êtes-vous?" He spoke clearly, eyes squinting as he fought to recall… anything at all really. (1)

"Et pendant que vous êtes à elle, qui suis-je?" Hagi inquired in a relaxed tone as his right hand gesticulated. (2)

The occupant took in the man on the bed, he radiated charm, class, compassion and measured confidence as he gazed at them expectantly.

Diva and Julia blinked; neither even processing it when Nathan swooned.

Hagi sighed.

Well these people were a _big_ help.

A/N: Hello peoplez!

Sorry for the wait!

-bows-

And because I made you wait so long, I made the chappie extra long for ya!

-grins, wink and flashing trademark peace sign-

That should be a good enough apology. This thing is 37 pages without the authors note!

_I do not own Blood+!_

So don't sue!

Please!

I have no money~!

LOL

However…

IMPORTANT: Marcus Von Rozenthal belongs to moi. I own! (Never thought I'd be able to say _that_ on !) He is a character in my own book. Do not steal him or his back story, please!

If you wanna use him, ASK!

I don't mind lending him out because I only put half of his background here. But still~!

DON'T STEAL!

For Your Entertainment belongs to Adam Lambert and other peoplez, not me. _I_ _do not own._

French Translations:

(1) ~ "Excuse me, but who are you?"

(2) ~ "And while you're at it, who am I?"


	8. The Gap Between Us

A/N: Here it is!

Sorry for the wait.

Thank you to all my reviewers so far!

-o-o-o-

Tainted

Chapter Eight ~ The Gap Between Us

_"I won't hurt you. Just trust me. I promise to protect you as I protect Saya."_

_"Why would you want to protect me as you do Saya-nee-chan?"_

_"Because I may not be able to protect and support Saya forever…When than time comes, you must be there for her…You are her future. And as her chevalier, you become my brother."_

Hazel orbs blinked up at the off-white plaster on the ceiling; unknowingly sending tears down pale cheeks. They flowed in torrents; unnoticed by the seemingly indifferent teen as he lay with his back on the soft, comfortable bedding that were different shades of green – a light, water green for the sheets and pillow cases, a darker moss for the decorative embroidery and a deep forest green for the comforter.

He turned onto his side; still in a trance as the words echoed miserably through his head –torturing him for his incompetence.

_"Does this mean I can call you Hagi-onii-sama!" _

A nod had been the simple, soundless answer whose owner he'd give anything see again.

_"And will you call me Riku-Otouto?" _

How naïve was he to think that he would be deserving of such a title…

In his mind, the fundamental reason that Hagi had befriended him had not been met. He had not protected Saya in Hagi's absence at all. Rather, he'd cowered behind her the whole time. He did not deserve to be called the brother of such an intellectual, valiant and beautiful man…

If his powers had just awoken earlier he could have helped. Instead, he was useless on 'That Night,' a year ago, and when he and Saya had stormed Solomon's Paris home. On both occasions he had been forced to run and hide while his Hagi-Onii-sama was taken from them. And the second time, he had been captured! Even after Hagi entrusted Saya to him! He not only let himself become exposed and vulnerable but he _let_ Saya go on that foolish and dangerous man-hunt, _and_ enter the accursed mansion in the first place! Not to mention – much to his guilt- he was then so easily captured and used as leverage by their enemies against Saya. His poor Nee-chan had been forced to choose between them both and when she was unable, Hagi _again_ sacrificed himself!

It was unsightly how useless he was…

His sin was treason and he had been sentenced to life of regret, shame and guilt without even a trial –not that he thought he deserved one.

Every time...

Every single time there was trouble afoot, he was hidden and sheltered and protected like some helpless babe.

He was tired of being cuddled like an infant.

Of course, it would help greatly if he ceased to look like one, (which was regrettably impossible thanks to him being unable to age) and actually began to pull his weight in the arena. Thankfully, that last one would no longer be a problem…

Four nights ago, there had been a chiropteran sighting near an abandoned apartment complex. He and his queen had rushed to the scene; where it had finally happened…

Flashback

Saya had run down the hall; canines bared as she snarled out her trademark battle cry, heading straight for the snarling chiropteran at its end.

The thing had roared; clearly displaying its teeth as a threat, but it soon changed into a howl of pain as it began to crystallize –Saya's bloodied katana plunged deep into the flesh of its mid-section.

For a few moments, all was still. Seconds later though, it shattered into a billion shards of stone; scattered this way and that.

But it was not over yet.

Fierce eyes of a piercing scarlet that flashed with immense, soul-deep hatred and violence caught movement to the left. To the chiropteran then sliced in two, it was a fatal mistake to be spotted by her. Yet, it was still not over. It had been four hours, but it wasn't.

It never was…

Again and again, she plunged her blade into the hollow caverns of their soon to be stony and cold bodies. Marking them with her fury. Marking them with her loathing. Marking them the way that woman had marked him…

An enraged growl of wrath escaped her blood-colored lips as she spotted another to her right; just about twenty-seven feet or so away. It wasn't far. Nowhere was far enough to protect them, to hide them away from her.

She was determined like never before to be the sharpened blade that sliced through the filth keeping him from her. She would be like her katana, and would tear through the time and space between them. Between her and…

No!

She dared not say it. Dared not say his name…

She couldn't.

It hurt too much.

For it was all her fault. For forgetting… For running away… For being so useless… For being so naïve… So damn gullible. It made her sick to think what he could be going through at that very second!

Another incensed, animalistic sound passed her lips unchecked as she flung herself at the beast; her superhuman abilities allowing her to cross the large space and pounce on the unsuspecting creature with venomous intentions. Soon she was hacking away at it; plunging her blade deep into its long dead and long crystallized corpse.

She screamed in anguish; raw emotion- agony, tearing through her very being and escaping through her hoarse, trembling voice.

Just thinking about Ha-him, and his suffering made her trip.

Her blazing eyes set the entire scene aflame in the most comforting shade of crimson; the color of blood. Sweet, sweet blood… That sweet, satisfying, nectar of life…! From maroon to scarlet and all those sweet shades of red in between, oh! She loved it. Thirsted for it with a thirst that rivaled the one she had for him. So, yeah. She _adored_ that sweet, delicious blood!

Of course she did, it was the only constant in her life.

It was all that remained with her to remind her of what her _entire_ _existence_ revolved around.

Killing that thing, called her 'sister.' _Diva…_

So paint the world red for the sake of those few, _blissful_ moments of reprieve. Those little minutes that the _merciless_ clock took away with each tick and tock. Let it all be the color of the sinful stain on her heart; that beautiful, desperate, unholy _**red**_ that she soaked his pure, pure soul in. All for those moments when the ache and grief wasn't so bad. All for those moments when the memories were pleasant and she could remember that, hey, he smiled too. Yes, the minutes that she could hold onto the hope that if he once used to smile like that, then maybe, just maybe… If she could end it all and send both herself and her other into oblivion; that maybe someday he would again…? Yes, the times when she could agree with herself that it was possible. Because she was working, she was trying _so_ hard! He had to believe her when she said that she had never wanted to end it _so_ _much_.

"God… Please," It was but a whispered utterance. "If you could send down a miracle; _just this once,_ send me a small mercy! Please, tell Hagi -yes, and I believe it _is_ worth the pain of actually saying it if my begging pays off- please, just…!"

She took a shaky breath.

"Lord," She continued her long over-due prayer. "Please tell him that I'm trying and that I, I love him…"

A second later she was looking up, into the crying skies and wondering just when exactly it had begun to rain.

She hadn't noticed at all.

Her clothes were soaked through and through, rain drops were meddling with tear drops she hadn't even known she'd shed, and she hadn't noticed at all… Standing there under that gaping hole in the roof of the dilapidated building, she'd gotten so caught up that, well, she'd turned out everything and everyone else.

A great roar came from the distance followed by a cry of pain and she came to the stunning realization that she'd been careless again.

The yelp of surprised distress that sounded moments after the shocking discovery of her unfailing stupidity could only belong to Riku, and she was once again stunned speechless by her persistent and idiotic negligence! When would she realize how much it weighed on her to protect those she loved? How could she let the same thing happen twice? She needed to be alert at all times!

Stupid, stupid, stupid, Saya!

Damn it!

Once again berating herself for such never-ending and blatant disregard she chased down the screaming slap of heavy, grayish-black, gothic-styled combat boots against cold cement. Ragged pants seeming to torture little lungs, and body ravished and clothed anew with bruises… In her mind's eye she could practically see it.

And as she slid onto the mostly destroyed roof, she realized that her intuition had been right.

To the T.

She could _feel_ Riku's fright, near tangible in the ever electrifying air. She could _see_ him tremble to hold in the scream lodged in his throat and _just_ barely contain it.

He'd hung on rather gallantly, Saya realized with the tiniest of smiles blooming on her lips. Riku had stood there in his little in his ashen scissor-tail coat over stark white shirt that she had whole-heartedly agreed matched so cutely with his shoes and bow tie earlier that day, and stalled the monster. He'd been reasonable enough not to consider 'manly pride' or anything like that. He didn't think like that. And it was a good thing he didn't care much about those things, too, for that was why Kai had once been banned from going on missions.

"Good boy, Riku…" Spoke Saya. "Just wait. Don't move. Don't make a sound. Or you know what happens then…"

Riku paled at the reminder.

They both knew that the moment you moved or made but a single sound… it was over, _always_. Luckily though, they didn't have to worry about scent. Otherwise they both knew Riku would be dead by now. Or at least could have come a little _too_ close several times… It seemed that besides the scent of blood, common chiropterans' noses didn't seem to be very sharp –fortunately, unlike their eyes and ears- and therefore couldn't smell the hormones released in thick bouts when afraid.

"It's okay." She shushed, reassuringly. "I'm coming."

Though the beast's gaze remind locked onto the boy, they knew that it was all-too aware of Saya and every move she made.

And as the beast towered before him, Riku finally signed his death certificate…a squeak escaped his unchecked lips. And then, the stillness of the moment was shattered.

Hearing the boy's admission of fear was as all it took, and both she and the beast sprung into action. The chiropteran slashed at Riku, trying to spear him through the middle with its ferocious claws. He quickly dodged, jumping back agilely. But unfortunately, he overestimated the distance between him and the ledge of the ramshackle building.

In that one moment time slowed down for them both.

'Saya-Nee-chan…' Thought Riku, forlornly as the wind that gradually began to pick up, and whip the auburn locks of his hair. He watched Saya's widened burgundy eyes flicker with chocolate and terror. 'I'm sorry I was so useless…'

And then time picked up again; the wind whipping at his tailed-overcoat, making his hair slap against his cheeks a little and create stinging red marks that disappeared all too quickly -much faster than normal, even for one like him.

Riku was caught-up in his thoughts of his death, and bracing himself for the pain that would rake through his body when it slammed into the pavement. So, he didn't notice when the first waves of tingling energy rippled through his body. But within moments, he felt them. Steadily they grew fiercer and soon he gasped the otherworldly sensation of an unfamiliar metamorphosis originating in his very bones…

Before he knew it a single thought echoed through his mind as if it belonged there; as if by instinct.

'_Flap… Fly… Be free…'_ Breathed an all too familiar voice.

And suddenly, a memory or vision of some sort that was not his own, flittered through his mind.

He saw Hagi; a great, beaming and enrapturing smile on his slightly parted lips. His eyes were as melted pools of moonlight on the deep royal blue sea - a molten brandeis. The man was dressed in a pale blue sweater with gray ribbon detail tied off as a bow-tie of sorts around the neck, and deep, navy pants.

The high heels of his ankle-high black boots clacked against the off-white, marble tile of a courtyard as he glided forwards with a bird cage lying on his left palm. His pale right hand rested lightly on the tarp covering the cage. Its silver glinted in the light of bright morning sun and a gentle breeze tussled his wavy ebony locks as his is graceful and slender fingers clenched on the cloth and tugged it away. It revealed a small blue bird perched on a swinging bar hanging from the top of the cage. It tweeted sweetly; singing Hagi a little song in gratitude of taking such great care of it. Hagi's features softened farther and he whistled back a gentle melody with the smile to match. He unlocked the cage door and grasped the bird's little body with the uttermost care. He took it out; cuddling the petite body to his cheek with nearly tearful eyes.

"It's sad…" He said in almost a daze. "That you have to leave. But it's time for you to soar on your own. No longer are you but that little, wounded hatchling, you must now carve your own path in the skies above…"

He put down the cage then and a single bittersweet tear slid down his cheek.

"And though it's said that nothing lasts forever, love always remains. So, remember that I love you as you take off."

Here, he repeated the uttered phrase Riku first heard.

"Flap… Fly… Be free…"

His willowy figure jerked slightly as he tossed the petite body to the open air; unprotected and to fend for its self.

But it was for its own good.

At first the little birdie fell and Hagi held his breath. In seconds though –what seemed to be the longest seconds of Hagi's life- it quickly adapted.

Hagi's entire face lit up with joy and pride as he watched it; lips quirking with sheer delight as the tiny bird flew; soaring high…

The man stood there a moment longer, before he literally walked beyond the reach of Riku's mind and the vision dissolved.

When he finally came to himself again, he was hovering over the gaping hole in the roof of the apartment building, the chiropteran was but rubble, Saya was beaming up at him with a strange mixture of awe, nostalgia and happiness, and as his back twitched, he opened his mouth to ask where those leathery wings came from, before he realized that he could not.

He had a beak, and his voice came out as a croaking, awkward cry.

He had been transformed.

End Flashback

According to Saya and the rest of the team (since he had to fly back to home base and spent three days in that form before figuring out how to morph back into this one), he looked like some sort of winged, skeletal bird-thing…

He sighed.

He'd not told Saya about his vision- he didn't want to hurt her- but, he idly wondered if it could help them find Hagi –if his vision wasn't just a hallucination.

He frowned at that thought. When he'd thought it over it had made sense, but he could help but think that it was too realistic and that he should tell his queen.

-o-o-o-

"Can I look, now~?" A pretty, blue-eyed girl inquired as a handsome man lead her through a luscious flower garden at night, with his slender, long fingered hand and bandaged appendage blocking her eyes.

"Non!" Replied the man with mirth richly lacing his voice. "You absolutely may not open those lovely eyes of yours…"

"But why, Hagi-muffin~?" Diva whined in complaint once more.

"Because…" Hagi breathed seductively against her left ear, nipping at it slightly. "Ces't un surprise…"

"A surprise!" She cried; aghast. "Not again! Is this why you've been torturing me with the suspense for hours, then?"

At her words the man threw his head back and laughed out loud with false evilness that soon inevitably faded into his natural laughter.

The girl's heart fluttered at the sound; even if it was at her expense that it was brought forth.

It was always worth it.

"Precisely…" He muttered wickedly; a mischievous smile dancing upon his lips.

Diva groaned.

"Cruel…" Breathed she. "You're much too cruel, love…"

The man chuckled; shaking his head in exasperation at his fiancée's melodramatic antics.

"Am I?" He asked; playing along.

"Yes!" She affirmed. "Much too cruel for it to be healthy!"

He only laughed in response.

"See it as a lesson in patience, my dear!" He spoke a moment later, the prominent tilt to his lips ever presence. "…A virtue you most _despairingly_ lack!"He laughed yet again; slate-blue orbs twinkling with joy and light-hearted emotion. As he spoke to the young woman in his arms his eyes glazed over ever more with love.

Yes, he'd come to love this woman.

The only one who loved him enough to stay with him after the terrible accident he'd suffered at the hands of her malicious, red-eyed twin sister. The one that cost him his memories…

Luckily for him, he had a strong, beautiful, loving wife-to-be. And she was always very patient with him –especially when it came to explaining to him that he was a chevalier and that they were chiropterans- and eagerly told him everything he ever wanted to know about himself, her, their family and their childhood together at the Zoo.

The Zoo…

It rang a bell.

_Most_ of it sounded really familiar. Though the parts about him acquiring his several brothers always left him puzzled…

He only wished he could see the place they were raised. Visiting it might have jogged his memories. But Diva's evil sister, Saya, usually hung about that area. Obviously, they couldn't go until he was fully recovered and could better control his powers. It was too dangerous.

Still, it had him pouting and moody and grumbling about his uselessness.

But he trusted her judgment. Besides, she'd never lie to him.

"Hagi~!"

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughtful trance.

He blinked.

"Hum?"

"When are we gonna get to this gracious surprise of yours, anyway?" His mistress demanded.

"Soon…" He replied coolly.

"How soon is 'soon'~?" She questioned – again she was whining impatiently.

And what an adorable whine it was…

Hagi never tired of hearing it coat her voice. It gave him shivers and fed the more… sadistic elements of his nature.

…Which he didn't have much of but _loved_ to indulge in any case.

"…Hum…" He drawled out slowly in wicked punishment. "I'd have to say…"

"Yes! Yes…!"

"Quite soon!" He finished cheerily with a beaming smile she couldn't see, but could definitely feel- sense more like it.

And oh!

Oh how it _mocked_ her!

"Hagi!" She growled; about to launch into a rant.

"Oh lookie!" He interrupted brightly. "There it is!"

With that he removed his hands.

Diva gasped at the sight; tears nearly instantly brimming at the corners of her eyes.

It was a lovely spring night; the sky was clear -showing off its most brightly burning stars that contrasted amazingly with vast darkness of midnight- and the crescent moon glowed silver; its ivory light bathing the entire valley –from the soft, rolling hills to the lush, grassy plain to the sparkling lake- in its ethereal light.

"Voila!" He cried; gesturing to the view.

There was a telescope further ahead atop the little cliff they stood perched upon, a rather large tent with a flowing silver canopy over white drapes that enclosed a thick white comforter with silver and water green embroidery and a matching plethora of pillows spread atop it to their left, and an exceptional, Italian-styled, candle-lit dinner for two set-up on a glass table to their right- complete with red wine, a white-iced cake with strawberries and rose petals on top, shinning silver cutlery and a lace table cloth with a blue rose lying off to the side.

It was so corny but, at the same time, so romantic.

"Did you do all of this by yourself?" She asked; her voice cracking a bit at the end.

"Oui, mon chéri!"

"I-I… I don't know what to say…" She breathed as a single tear made its way down her face.

He smiled warmly and wiped it away with a sweet kiss. "Then say nothing…"He breathed in return, french accent heavy.

Then, walking over to the table to pluck the blue rose from on top of it and then glide over to her; bowing with gusto and offering it to her, he spoke; his words sliding of his tongue like silk. "And give me a kiss for all my efforts…" Was the purred sentence; voice laced with charm. Only his eyes belied each and every ounce of the gentlemanly nature demonstrated by the appropriate distance that he kept physically. Instead, his angular, sensual, cerulean eyes betrayed sin. Pure sin…

…_All_ _for her_…

Damn it! Did he always have to be so damn sexy? So damn delicious? As if he'd just stepped out of her latest fantasy?

She stepped forward, accepting the rose and when he straightened, she pushed him backwards towards the tent as he laughed at her eager nature.

Screw dinner, (it's not like she cared for human food _at all_, anyways) she had the most delicious meal of all moaning into her kiss.

-o-o-o-

Lying in the tent on the snowy comforter, Hagi stared at Diva's sleeping face.

Their legs intertwined under the sheets and hands embracing each other; Hagi's heart did flips at the thought of this level of intimacy with his queen. Diva's right hand was draped possessively around his waist and her left rested under her ear and over Hagi's heart as she listened to the lulling song of his life beneath. In turn he was rubbing minuscule circular motions on her bare, lower back with his own right hand as he stroked her flowing, ebony mane languidly with his left. He smiled dreamily as a breathless little laugh left his parted lips.

Finally, after all those years of loyalty, love and dedication, over a century of devotion to this woman…

Finally, those feelings were returned!

The image of a young woman, perhaps about sixteen years old, sitting in a field amongst yellow flowers in a full gown of shades that ranged from rose to pale, cotton pink, flashed before his eyes.

A single tear slid down his cheek.

He blinked, his hand leaving Diva's hair to touch it.

Strange…

Though the image brought this crushing pain to his chest, it also brought a smile to his face.

But this wasn't the first time that night that he'd cried.

Earlier, when he and Diva were in the middle of the… ah, _consummation_ of their relationship, he'd suddenly begun to cry –just as he entered his lover. At first, he hadn't even been aware of it but in mere seconds of the first tear falling onto Diva's cheek alerting her, a gripping pain in his chest had made him notice. He felt as if he were betraying someone… Someone important… And suddenly, his manhood went completely limp within his already panicking Queen. His heart twisted in his chest as images flashed before his eyes much too quickly for him to recognize any of him; to actually process what he was seeing. His stomach heaved with nausea and he suddenly he felt so… dirty, tainted… As if he was stained without hope for being cleansed…

But soon, with some determined but clueless and nevertheless worried comforts, Diva had managed to calm him down and assure him of her love. As if he needed to be re-assured of that! He knew all too well how much Diva loved him. As to the question of whether or not he deserved it… Well, then when he _tried_ to remove his limp manhood from within her and leave; abandon the attempt altogether in favor of avoiding sullying her, she began probing and finally got his doubts of his worthiness handed to her by the man himself. Immediately, she tried to assure him of his magnificence with words but it was as if he had a comeback for all her points. So, she showed it him with her body. And for those few, beautiful moments when Hagi saw stars and whole new heights of pleasure, he believed her completely.

Now, he wasn't so sure.

The whole thing was rather bittersweet…

And now, these… feelings, they seemed, ah, they seemed to be the same as then. Familiar somehow…

And that girl… the girl in that picture seemed immensely familiar…

Her face was very much like Diva's, what with her round cheeks, wide eyes, pert, little nose and pouty, pink lips. But the girl's eyes were of molten cocoa with flecks of scarlet, bright with life and had an undiscovered kindness to their depths, Diva's were icy in color, appropriately cold, seemed dead most of times, and often portrayed very little. Her emotional spectrum was either ranging from irritate to annoyed to angry to livid to lustful and back, or zilch, and the girl from the image looked as if she was the polar opposite. While the girl seemed relatively light-hearted and carefree, childish and wicked; if not slightly snobbish, and her aura seemed to hum with youthful naivety, Diva's aura trembled with a heavy-hearted age (much like a bitter old woman), power and vengeance. The young lady's cheeks were rosy as if she'd just been laughing; face lit with joy and mischief. Diva's… Diva's face was usually like marble or ivory. Beautiful, but cold to the touch… The girl seemed as if she was just that, an innocent if not naïve young girl with concentrated joys and fleeting sorrows whose depth was not as deep as the length of her nose. Diva seemed hardened by life –her happiness stolen by fate.

For some reason he seemed to be able to empathize with her; share her pain.

Fate _was_ indeed cruel.

When he woke up a few months ago, he remembered three things; somewhere out there was the girl he adored more than anything and would give up anything for, she was his queen and mistress –even though he hadn't understood that he meant in terms of chiropterans- and finally, that he had to return to her.

He supposed it wasn't strange that of all the three things his conscious _had_ decided to hold onto, it all had to do with his beloved queen.

And luckily for him, he didn't have to go searching the entire earth looking for her. She was right there… She was always there. As the only constant in his life, she was the focal point of his world. So it was understandable that he felt like crying with joy when he realized that she would _always_ be there, and that that was so because she loved him.

Sometimes he could close his eyes and if he calmed down completely and let his mind let go of all its reservations, he could see her; or at least flashes of her, shadows if you will.

Yes, shadows without a face, shadows that wore full, pink gowns that swished as they walked briskly through polished halls, and flowed as they ran in lush gardens. Shadows that called to him in a voice sweeter than honey, and held him in arms softer than egyptian cotton and warmer than a summer's day…

He had tried many times to imagine Diva's face atop these phantom images. It had worked, but it had always seemed off for some reason.

Maybe, because it was never really Diva at all…!

He sat up suddenly; abruptly displacing and therefore awakening Diva who groggily blinked up at him and softly called his name in askance.

But then…

Red eyes…

Short-cropped black hair…

A battle cry that shook the foundations of what he thought was true… _Had_ to be true…

Saya…

The supposed 'evil twin'…

The one person that had Diva's face, but was her exact polar opposite.

"Hagi…? What's wrong?" Inquired Diva. Her beloved was behaving suspiciously.

The man ignored her; mind processing as he came to a stunning realization.

It wasn't true…

But it had to be!

Diva would never lie to him! She loved him, and respected him and-

But what if it wasn't…?

What if it wasn't true at all?

Hagi glanced at Diva as his heart started to beat as swiftly as race horses and hammer against his ribcage, causing him to become breathless as his eyes widened in disbelief.

Diva had lied to him…?

No! Impossible!

Right?

"_Hagi!"_

He could hear the shadow of a sweet voice echoing and bouncing off the walls of his skull.

It wasn't Diva's.

So what if it wasn't hers?

What did that mean?

He sat there, blankly staring ahead of him; not even hearing Diva anymore as the answer came to him in the form of a series of pictures.

In the first, the girl, Saya, was dipping her fingers into some dark-colored goop.

_Black current jam…_

Next, he was scolding her as he pealed an apple.

"_That's no reason for bad manners…"_

She was complaining soon after.

"_You're behaving more like Joel every day, Hagi!"_

Then, he was looking at her asking about-

"_What have you gotten Joel for his birthday?"_

She was leading him to a cliff.

"_That's why I brought you here!"_

She was climbing off.

"_What are you doing?"_

He was stopping her.

"_Joel loves tiger lilies, but lilies that red only grow in places like this. "_

"_It's too dangerous…"_

"_But if I don't get one, I'll have nothing to present to him tonight at his birthday party!"_

Then he was thinking –just for but a brief moment- and climbing down himself as she went back up to safety.

"_No, not those! That one over there!"_

He was reaching for it. Just a little more…

He rock beneath his fingers broke.

He slipped.

He was falling…

…And hit the earth so hard that his body was jostled and rebounded a little from the sheer force.

He remembered that the pain was so intense for just a single, but extremely long moment, before the pressure at the back of his head peaked and then was gone in the next instance. But then again, so was he…

But before he could slip all the way away though, in that last moment there was a cry of his name, but it was faint and seemed distant.

A pressure on his lips…

The metallic tang…

Then the pain was back…with a vengeance.

He was convulsing, the liquid fire coursing; burning through his veins- scorching his entire body.

He cried out.

Make it stop!

His back arching of the ground as it became more agonizing than he could take.

Please make it stop!

His vision had gone completely white, his ears began to ring, he couldn't breathe and his throat could only portray his torment.

It rose; like a tidal wave- tsunami, monsoon, a trembling crescendo that shook him to the core of his very being…

Then as quickly as it had started, it was gone!

At that point it all made sense, and all the bites and pieces started fitting into place…

Diva was not his queen.

She had lied to him.

She had tricked him into his false happiness; this twisted version of his life thus far.

The witch had conned him into handing himself over on a silver platter. And as he thought back he felt sick, his stomach turning at the thought of what he just did. What a nightmare these past few weeks had been! It was all very traumatizing to him as he recalled the past few months.

And then it hit him…

But what happened to Marcus?

What did James do to the boy?

Or rather, what had he been _ordered_ to do to him…?

And even more importantly, how did he, himself, end up in Diva's arms?

How did he end up as her puppet?

Had he been captured?

He couldn't remember.

Surely Saya was looking for him. Right?

Yes, absolutely. That's exactly why he'd spent _months_ in this witch's clutches deluded into thinking she was his queen.

But, she had to!

The last thing he could recall, they were heading back from slaughtering a _herd_ of chiropterans and going to re-group with Joel's nephew, Joel II and Red Shield.

It had been mid-winter and now they were in spring. Added to the fact he spent last winter curled next to this fiend, he had to wonder how long he'd been away from Saya.

Could it have really have been a year?

But Saya had been close to her sleep!

He thought hard, trying to force his mind to bring to mind something else; evoke some sort of memory that would give him answers. But nothing happened…

What was left of him now?

… Nothing…

Who did he have left?

…No-one…

What was he to do now?

…Escape…

How?

…He knew not…

Then what?

…Nothing…

And as desperation set in, Diva's hands reached up and pull him down for a kiss.

He hardly noticed.

But a single thought entered his head after she pulled away, as his eyes met the familiar ones of Nathan Mahler. It was like a supple, breathless whisper that caressed his senses and made him forget that Nathan wasn't supposed to be there; that Nathan seemed to have appeared out of thin air, that it was strange that the other had just cupped his face with the gentle sweetness of a lover and peered deep in his eyes and that now he seemed entranced by the other's swirling red orbs…

"_Forget…" It echoed in persuasion. "You are happy now…"_

'But, what about-'

"_She's abandoned you…"_

'No! Saya wouldn't do that!'

"_Wouldn't she…?"_

'No! She wouldn't…'

"_Remember Vietnam?"_

'What are you-'

Suddenly images too gruesome for words filled Hagi's mind. And the sight of Saya, beautiful and invincible and unforgiving, at the root of the carnage…

He remembered it all now… and the knowledge of his entire life; from the Zoo to the here and now, it shattered him into billions of grains of sand that were swept away by _those eyes_ that seemed to know and understand it all…

"_She hurt you…"_

'Yes…' He admitted as a single tear slid down his cheek and he observed the way the swirl of crimson darkened into magenta in _those eyes_ with rapt fascination.

"_She killed humans…"_

'Yes…'

"_Slaughtered them all like a monster…"_

'Yes…'

Mind swirling because of the intensity of those deep, scarlet eyes and a faint swell of emotion that seemed to drain out of him more and more with each passing moment and leave a deep exhaustion in its wake; all he could do was agree listlessly.

It no longer mattered anymore than he no longer understood what was being said, or who or what the conversation was about.

"_Then, after all was said and done, she forgot all about you…"_

Shamelessly, Nathan manipulated all of the other's insecurities; knowing oh-so-well from experiences that he _**never**_ wanted to remember, what exactly hurt the most.

'Yes…'

"_So let it all go…"_

'Yes…'

"_Release all the pain…"_

'Yes…'

"_All the bad…"_

'Yes…'

"_Welcome the shadow of forgetfulness…"_

'Yes…'

"_And forget…"_

At that moment, twin rubies flashed and Hagi knew no more.

-o-o-o-

Hagi's brow creased as a soft, breathless mutter escaped his abused lips.

He shuddered heavily, and then a keeling whine and anguish and ecstasy echoed through the vastness of his& Diva's bedroom harsh panting filled the sir as he writhed on the sheets, the phantom touches on callously forgotten memories. Ghoulish tendrils of pleasure assaulted him as his body rocked to echoed mementos of terror left behind- or at least wishing to be forgotten.

But not even amnesia can override pure, unadulterated fear.

And as whimper, after whimper, after disgusting whimper sound as a perfect harmony to the melody of the bed squeaking perversely; moved by the thrashing entity on the mattress. Eyes flew pen- clouded with both the unconscious fog of sleep and unimaginable agony and fright; rendering the usually sharp brandeis a filmy, ashen gray. At the same moment he arched off the bed and cried out, the tears that were steadily building in his eyes finally gliding down porcelain cheeks and glittering as some of them were momentarily displaced to console the air near his widened orbs. He blinked, mind blank and trying to process the stunning absence of his torturer as the immense, absolutely processing feeling of vulnerability, ceased hold of his heart. Slowly, he sat up. The hollow invented throb of his lower body faded away with eerie totality as he took in reality.

It was a confusing, bittersweet relief.

Sweet; because he was not being either sodomized or accosted. But inevitably bitter, because though things made sense in reality (once he ignored the nagging, incessant ache of his dreams of late that prodded at him from the back of his mind), the armada of questions he is left with and the thoughts that a part of his life was being kept from him and his subsequent curiosities concerning that what else Diva- who as it turned out was not his Queen- had lied to him about. What more was she keeping from him? Plus, he found it strangely suspicious that he wouldn't even know of such an important fact of his life if he hadn't over-heard Nathan mention distractedly to Diva two days ago that he, Hagi, was 'of her other half.' His brothers all froze while Diva glared at Nathan and promptly smacked him upside the head. And as a blinking Hagi pensively thought over the other's comment and questioned about it, they all tried to play it cool and claim it was nothing.

Later, it hit him. And like a snowflake in the desert, all his dreams of the future melted.

Ever since he realized that he was related by blood to the love of his life or his precious brothers, he began to doubt everything from his right to love Diva, to his place at her side beside her brothers. It was as if there was suddenly a… gap, yes a gap- as deep as it was wide and wide enough to tear his heart in two. Why was it that it had formed now of all times, just mere days after he offered up himself to his Queen; right after the consummation of their love? He did not know. But one thing was certain. It would not change his life; his love. His feelings were the same as before. Diva and his brothers- from the effeminate Nathan (his older sister), to the emotionally unstable Karl (his kid brother) - they were his family. Even the (seemingly) indifferent James and the (nearly) in sufferable playboy, Solomon, were precious to him. But he couldn't help but wonder as he wrapped the blankets tighter around himself, how long this self-assurance would last…

-o-o-o-

As his heavy footfalls on the wooden stairs echoed throughout the duplex apartment, Riku blinked as a shrill cry came from the living room.

At chevalier speeds, he was in the doorway in seconds.

Cocking his head cutely to the side, he wandered in cautiously and took up the bare seat between a fuming Saya and a worried Kai. The little boy took in the pensive look on David's face as well as the shocked look on Lewis'.

He followed their gazes and turned to the television…

And promptly, his eyes bugged out of his head.

Hagi was on screen, kissing Diva….


End file.
